Ardiente Prisión WW2 RESUBIDO
by LaBrujaEscarlata2
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO: Julchen Beilschmidt es una oficial nazi a cargo de un campo de concentración al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando este es tomado por los Soviéticos, ella conocerá lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento a manos de Iván Braginski un oficial de la URSS quien marcara su vida y su destino en todos sentidos. Pareja: Fem!Prussia x Russia
1. El Infierno de Plaszow

**No pude entrar a mi anitgua cuenta: LaBrujaEscarlata02**

**Asi que abri otra, lo seguire subiendo el fanfic en esta.**

**Pidodisculpas por la confusión**

**Capitulo 1**

**El infierno de Plaszow**

Era de noche, la lluvia caía como torrentes helados, sobre el techo metálico de aquellas endebles barracas de madera, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo un leve zumbido al chocar contra el filoso alambre de púas de los casi dos kilómetros de cerca electrificada.

En torno a dicho perímetro se podían vislumbrar las figuras de uno que otro guardia envestido con un largo impermeable haciendo sus rondines habituales con un fusil en la espalda y la correa del mas fiero can alemán en la otra. Pero había algo extraño en el aire, se podía notar en ellos un cierto nerviosismo acentuado quizá por las ocasionales miradas alrededor mientras aceleraban disimuladamente el paso para resguardarse de la fría llovizna que azotaba el lugar. Las luces de los edificios del personal y las de las "torres" de vigilancia se mantenían encendidas, iluminando los puntos claves del plantel, tratando que el manto nocturno los absorbiese del todo, esperando nerviosos la llegada del nuevo dia.

En la esquina norte de aquel tétrico complejo, a modo de centinela sereno y sombrío se alzaba un vieja casona de pintura algo desgastada que hacia menos de una década era una de las "villas" más elegantes de la región y que ahora fungía de oficina central para el manejo de aquel "centro". Ahí en el segundo piso y al final de un largo corredor tapizado de color olivo, una joven albina de ojos carmesí de no más de25 años envestida con el uniforme de las SS observaba la lluvia que golpeaba la gran ventana de su oficina con gesto impasible, como si escrutara cada pequeña gota, pero en realidad su mente sopesaba cada evento transcurrido hasta entonces y como los había llevado a una situación tan desesperada … Ella, sabía...sabía que el final estaba cerca y se preguntaba como es que no se percataban de lo que para ella era obvio, pues en los últimos meses nada había salido como sus superiores lo planeaban, haciendo que cada falla estrechara mas el cerco a su alrededor, podía sentir las pisadas rítmicas de los aliados: Yankis, Ingleses, Rusos el nombre daba igual los estaban destrozando…su marcha los acercaba mas y mas a Berlín apretando así la invisible soga que terminaría por ahorcar a su nación, sin ella poder hacer nada… nada en absoluto, al menos no donde se encontraba pero que según su padre debía dar gracias de no estar exiliada o muerta por su propia idiotes.

Aun recordaba el casi siempre estoico rostro de su viejo inyectado de ira al enfrentarlo luego enterarse de su breve participación en el sitio fallido de **Stalingrado**, del cual y pese a cualquier protesta de la albina, su progenitor se había valido de todas sus influencias para alejarla de la batalla real, "sacándola" de ahí justo a tiempo solo con algunas heridas leves apenas meses antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Y asi librandose de las deportaciones masivas a Siberia de las que sufrieron los soldados alemanes derrotados por parte de los Rusos. Aquel "rescate milagroso" como s padre lo llamo, no le sorpendio realmente después de todo el suyo aun era un apellido de peso en el partido NAZI y la alta sociedad alemana, pero incluso el poderoso Fritz Belchsmit tuvo que valerse de sus mejores cartas para evitar las seguras represalias que los altos mandos tomarian contra ella estando: la insubordinación, falsificación de documentos y el robo de identidad como los mas graves. Luego de una charla con algunos de sus "amigos mas queridos" asi como un generoso donativo al ejercito, los generales del consejo de guerra acordaron no someter a la joven aun juicio marcial, desestimando los cargos a un simple caso de desobediencia a un superior causado por el incumplimiento de "El verdadero rol de la mujer en la sociedad Alemana". Al final todo aquel esfuerzo termino en una suspensión indetrminada que acabaría solo 10 meses después además claro de contar con un vergonzoso "degrado" _a _**_Lagerführerin_**_ de la SS en el campo _**_Plaszow_**_ en Polonia muy lejos de Berlín._

"Todo lo que tienes, todo lo que te pasa es consecuencia de tus propios actos egoístas, agradece haberte salvado del verdadero castigo y que te sirva de lección"-le decía su padre con semblante impasible mientras encendía su pipa e indicándole que se fuera.

La Albina apretó los dientes golpeando su escritorio con frustración al recordar ese hecho, aquel no era su lugar, ella era una guerrera una valquiria como decía su hermano, una autentica **_Hauptsturmführer_**_ de las SS__, que había probado su valía dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, __no importaba lo que los papeles o informes de esos oficiales ineptos dijeran_. En su opinión aquello no difería mucho de un exilio, ser confinada a la comodidad de un escritorio le era totalmente desagradable, ella hubiera preferido que la dejaran morir luchando entre el humo y metralla. Pero no, estaba ahí condenada a ver desde lejos su imperio caer como un mero espectador mas.

Agradecida, si como no ¿realmente crees que me sacaste del infierno?- se dijo así misma con un aire de reproche y una sonrisa ironica- solo cambie uno por otro.

Aspiro profundamente buscando dar claridad su mente, sabiendo que nada ganaba enojándose en ese momento. Tomo el vaso sobre su escritorio y le dio un sorbo, el gusto del coñac le hizo rememorar el sabor amargo que la guerra había dejado en su ser, había visto las atrocidades de las que solo el ser humano es capaz, vio a Europa ser llevada a límite de la destrucción, víctimas que podían contarse por millares en ambos lados, entre el rugir de los tanques, el estrepito de las balas y las nubes de polvo que al disiparse revelaban las solo ruinas de las que antes fueren ciudades ancestrales.

Irónicamente quizás las atrocidades mas grandes acontecían en sitios como en el quela habían enviado para que aclarase su mente y que por asares del destino desde hace unos meses eran sus dominios absolutos, su campo de muerte, un jardín desolado y sin esperanza donde a las almas infortunadas se le extraía el ultimo gramo de esperanza que aun le quedara para luego ser arrojados a los verdaderos abismos de la muerte. Un leve nudo se formo en su garganta, todos los alemanes había oído hablar de ellos en algún momento sin comprender el verdadero horror que la palabra "Campo" englobaba.

¿Esos eran los cimientos del imperio de 1000 años que nos habían prometido?-susurro casi inaudiblemente cerrando los ojos con pesadez, viendo las enormes alambradas que se levantaban frente a ella-¿padre?

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, dando paso a un soldado joven, de pelo negro y ojos azules enmarcados por unas gruesas gafas.

Disculpe Heir Lagerführerin acaba de llegar esto de Berlín, el frente soviético se ha reorganizado más rápido de lo esperado –dijo el joven con la voz ronca y entrecortada reacomodando sus lentes- estarán aquí en medio día... a este paso nosotros…

Entiendo-susurro Julchen mas para ella, que para el oficial sin perder la vista de su coñac dando otro sorbo- llama a los demás guardias diles, que se preparen tal como les indique. ¡Rápido!

Si, señora-respondió algo dudoso el joven, saliendo de la oficina a pasos veloces para informar a su compañeros

Julchen sabía que no tenían muchas opciones y el tiempo era escaso, solo podían hacer una cosa por más humillante que esta le pareciera.

"Fritz cuando el sueño se convirtió en esta pesadilla"

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la campana que señalaba el inicio de labores se escucho más temprano de lo usual, los prisioneros quedaron perplejos al ser sacados de sus barracas y llevados al patio principal a toda prisa 2000 metros cuadrados rodeados por un grueso alambre de púas con la única salida electrificada y custodiada por perros militares y soldados armados en torres de vigilancia. Confinándolos en dicho espacio,

Pero ese no era un día "normal" en aquel agujero del infierno, un ejército de hombres y mujeres vestidos con mugrientas ropas rayadas avanzo al patio aunque algunos más bien parecían sacos de huesos con piel que mas que pálida estaba grisáceas, de mirada vacía, semblantes oscos y los escasos cabellos sucios y enmarañados. Estos seres caminaron con pasos temblorosos por el suelo fangoso mostrando un claro asombro y una cierta incertidumbre al verse juntos hombres y mujeres luego de tantos y tantos meses de separación, muchos se preguntaban si al fin aquellos monstruos con rostro humano terminarían su agonía de una vez. Los rumores de la cercanía del ejército rojo habían llegado incluso a los de los pocos prisioneros que entendían Alemán, y la noticia se había propagado por todo el campo, pero los presos no querían ser muy optimistas no sin saber con claridad lo que aquellos monstruos les tenían preparado, mas aun luego de la que mitad de los prisioneros fueran enviados en tren a otros campos durante las semanas anteriores, mientras que los restantes habían pasado la semana anterior día y noche desmontando como podían las estructuras principales del ala de trabajos forzados y talleres del campo dejando apenas débiles cascajos de madera, parecía que no querían dejar nada útil de pie y eso solo podía indicar una cosa "Ellos" se marchaban, por lo tanto sus días en el campo estaban contados.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos luego que la ultima barraca fuera desocupada, que los temores de los presos vestidos de uniformes rayados, sus temores parecían hacerse realidad cuando vieron a todos los guardias varones salir a ambos lados de los edificios de personal con armas al hombro preparadas y cargadas, para luego formarse a dos filas horizontales uno detrás de otro frente a la oficina central, posicionándose unos pasos delante de los guardias femeninos que había llegado antes. Todos se quedaron quietos y firmes frente a la puerta de la oficina como cuando pasaban **revista.**

Pero algo pasaba, los normalmente impasibles guardias se agitaban nerviosos, algunos presos se atrevieron a analizar la escena buscando respuesta, la cual no tardo en llegar alzaron la vista y entonces lo entendieron, la bandera alemana ya no ondeaba a la entrada del campo, ni en la puntas de las torres de vigilancia y una sabana Blanca había tomado su lugar, "ellos" se habían rendido.

Los prisioneros empezaron a murmurar con nerviosismo a la espera de que algo pasara finalmente. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el aire al ver a la oficial a cargo del plantel salir de su oficina, serena y soberbia portando con orgullo su uniforme color negro de las SS, con su cabello blanco perfecto como siempre atado en un trenza cruzada que contrastaba perfectamente con la gorra de cuero negro que coronaba su cabeza esbozando un cráneo plateado al frente, en el brazo derecho y en su cuello altiva y serena su cruz de hierro que se ondeaba al viento y para finalizar un largo abrigo negro con la banda escarlata de las SS que llegaba hasta sus rodillas dejando entrever su pulcro uniforme. En el campo su sola paciencia imponía respeto y miedo tanto en los presos como en sus subordinados.

Ella se quedo al centro de las filas y dio la cara a los 40 guardias de los cuales poco menos de la mitad eran mujeres. Los que la esperaban con impaciencia.

"En unas cuantas horas serán hombres y mujeres libres"-dijo ella con voz fuerte y clara a todos los presentes pero sin perder su porte altivo-Los aliados estarán aquí dentro de poco.

Solo nos queda espera-dijo bajando el tono de su voz, ahora dirigiéndose a los guardias ahí presentes-si alguno desea abandonar su labores es libre de hacerlo, el ejército rojo pronto estará sobre nosotros y no se si podre responder por la seguridad de todos.

Acompáñenos, Her Lagerführerin-dijo una mujer rubia en la primera fila- aun estamos a tiempo de buscar refugio.

¡NO!-respondió ella fulminándola con su ojos escarlata –Soy la encargada de este lugar y mi deber es quedarme hasta el final, no huiré como perro con la cola entre las patas, esperare aquí.

Los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros algo desconcertados y luego se giraron a la albina como buscando su aprobación. Esta sonrío y luego aisntio.

Son unos tontos-dijo en voz baja, conmovida por la lealtad de esos jóvenes.

La sola presencia de la ojiroja les subía los ánimos, pese a no estar de acuerdo respetaba la determinación de los guardias de quedarse, ella no huiría esos eran sus hombres sus vidas eran su responsabilidad.

Pasaron las horas y ya ninguno de los presentes retomo sus funciones, se quedaron ahí en el mas absoluto silencio y esperaron, mientras el frio viento de enero les golpeaba el rostro.

_-aaa...-_ soplaba intentando calentar esas frías manos a través del guante negro, cerrando un poco su chaqueta para protegerse del frio.

Ya todo estaba preparado, en cuanto fuera pertinente un grupo de voluntarios ondearían la sábana blanca frente al enemigo y confirmarían la rendición absoluta del campo. Todo los guardias en su mayorías jóvenes estaban asuntados y expectantes, podían sentir el retumbar de las botas y los tanques rusos acercándose, la bandera blanca que ondeaba no les daba ningún sentimiento de seguridad, hubieran preferido caer en manos de los británico los americanos que era un poco mas civilizados, hacerlo en manos de los soviéticos era aun más aterrador… las atrocidades cometidas por ellos a soldados alemanes eran bien conocidas…y su sed de venganza los hacía aun más sanguinarios, pero no había otra opción ellos mismos habían desechado la oportunidad de escapar y ahora era muy tarde.

De pronto, se oyó la reja crujir así como el salpicar de las ruedas de caucho en el suelo fangoso producto de la noche anterior. En cuestión de Segundos se apostaron frente a ellos unos 8 tanques y unas 6 camionetas de las que bajaron unos 20 o 30 los soldados fuertemente armados, con ropas desgastadas y algo sucias, la mayoría con largas capas grises para protegerse del frio. Ella recordaba esos trajes, los recordaba muy bien.

Los guardias Nazis dieron un respingo y muchos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor al oír deslizarse los cargadores de las **Subfusil PPS-43 y 41. **Los soldados soviéticos se agruparon a su alrededor, con todos los rasgos faciales que las etnias de us inmenso territorio podían ofrecer, sus largos abrigos y sombreros de piel. Ellos rieron sonoramente sabiéndose dueños de la situación y esperando.

De uno de los tanques bajo un hombre joven, alto, demasiado, fácil 1 cabeza más que ella, de tez muy blanca y cabello por igual, pero no tanto como la Prusiana y de misteriosos ojos color violeta. El Ruso en cuestión era un oficial de alto rango, ella lo sabía con solo ver su indumentaria: una larga chaqueta más oscura que la de los demás y con insignias negras en los hombros, también portaba una gorra de piel con la estrella roja símbolo inequívoco de su posicion en el ejército Rojo, mientras en sus cuello se mecía al viento una larga bufanda color crema.

El Ruso estiro un poco sus entumidas piernas y luego observo las filas de alemanes uniformados apostados a lo largo de una cerca de metal. Camino despreocupadamente hacia ellos analizando una a una las caras asustadas de aquellos hombres, en este punto de la guerra ninguna expresión parecía conmoverle en lo más mínimo o eso pensó hasta que se topo con un rostro altivo y desafiante, que inmediatamente llamo su atención.

EL gran hombre chasqueo los dedos y dijo algo en ruso a sus subordinados, estos al instante comenzaron a separar a punta de pistola a los hombres de las mujeres.

Saludos perros Nazis da-dijo el con una sonrisa que estremeció a más de uno, en un alemán bastante aceptable con un tono algo infantil que desentonaba totalmente con aquel cuerpo alto y fornido -soy el Camandante Iván Braginski de la novena división del Ejercito Rojo y han de saber que a partir de ahora están en nuestras manos-agrego es tú ultimo esbozando un sonrisa algo torcida-Así que empecemos... Quien es el oficial a cargo Da

Yo soy-se aventuro a decir la albina con tono nuestro sin un atisbo de duda viéndolo a los ojos- Julchen Beilschmidt Jefa de este campo, y… confirmo la rendición absoluta de Paslow-agrego entregando sus armas: su fiel **Luger P08** y sobretodo su daga de grabado con su vaina de acero y cuero negro prueba irrefutable de su pertenencia a las SS, los demás soldados solo arrojaron pistolas y garrotes al piso.

Vaya una mujer SS-dijo Iván con gesto divertido, a sabiendas que los nazis no gustaban de tener mujeres en la milicia por lo que ver a la albina lo divirtió-eso sí es una sorpresa.

Yo no soy cualquiera -respondió ella por inercia su personalidad soberbia a veces la traicionaba- Soy la mas asombrosa del lugar.

_Eres graciosa_-Rio Iván tomando el rostro de la albina ya haciéndolo hacia arriba, tenia curiosidad por verla más cerca, piel blanca, ojos rojos como la sangre y pelo blanco como la nieve-"en verdad un espécimen muy pelculiar de belleza aria"-pensó soltando la cara de la joven sin cuidado, para lego centrarse aquella elegante daga la desenvaino y admiro el grabado en la afilada hoja, riendo al final - "Sangre y Honor"… -dijo divertido- ¿Cuál perderán primero?

El oficial ruso resbalo aquel metal afilado sobre los botones del pulcro uniforme de la alemana haciéndolos caer uno por uno hasta llegar a la curvatura de sus senos. Julchen oculto su nerviosismo tras su firme expresión, esperando que ninguno de los suyos hiciera algo idiota.

Por su lado los otros Soldados rusos comenzaron a resoplar, repitiendo una frase en un ruso que Julchen definió como bastante vulgar pero cuyo significado le helo la sangre.

**"Soldados del Ejército Rojo, arrancad por la violencia el orgullo racial de las mujeres alemanas!... ¡Violad, destruid, matad! Es hora de la venganza.**

Iván hizo un ademan con la mano y algunos soldados se abalanzaron rápidamente sobre las guardias femeninas apostas al lado de Julchen y comenzaron a desgarrarles las ropas mientras las arrastraban de los cabellos hasta el edificio más próximo para refugiarse ellos de la llovizna fría que comenzaba a caer.

¡Que narices les pasa a tus soldados!-grito ella lanzándose hacia el oficial Ruso que veía inerme la escena.

Descargan un poco de energía y frustración -respondió este sin mucho interés- a pasado un tiempo.

¿Y lo ves normal? Joder como puedes permitir algo así- estepo Julchen con rabia, tomando la solapa de Iván con fuerza para luego asestarle una bofetada olvidando por completo su precaria situación.

Eres delicada y ¿tu permitiste eso da?-respondió señalando la cerca llena de escuálidos esqueletos vivientes-¿Entonces por qué me recriminas nada? …A cada uno le duele lo suyo da-agrego-

Los soldados Soviéticos desenfundaron sus armas y las dirigieron a la atrevida mujer, Ivan los detuvo, ella logro levanto su mirada y vio como el ruso sonreía como un niño chiquito, lleno de satisfacción, como si hiciera algo que le gustaba mucho y eso era lo que más le mortificaba del hombre de ojos violetas.

_Aggg.-_ Gimió de dolor al sentir al ruso retorcer su muñeca y ponerla bajo su espalda- ¿Cuándo rayos…?

Her Comandante-exclamaron los guardas que había sido hincados en el suelo con preocupación listos para auxiliarla, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Los mataran idiotas-afirmo ella haciéndolos desistir- Yo estaré bien.

-Suéltame.- Intentó deshacerse del agarre otro hombre–Si vas a matarme hazlo de una buena vez- Estaba molesta y asustada, era un coágulo de emociones.

_-_Niet.(no )- Sonrió-quiero jugar –

Dicho esto el enorme Ruso arrastro a la joven dentro de la vieja villa que ahora les fungía de cuartel. Camino firmemente por el pasillo hasta localizar una gran oficina en el segundo piso el lugar era sencillo pero elegante con un escritorio simple y muebles de oficina de madera con los emblemas del tercer Reich grabados, así como la Bandera Nazi colgando de una pared frente a la ventana.

Iván miro aquel lugar y cerró la puerta, examino mejor el entorno y luego arranco de golpe la bandera roja y blanca con gran facilidad mientras con la otra "despejaba el escritorio"

Esperaba algo más interesantes de tu oficina- dijo el mirándola de forma burlona- es tan plana y aburrida como la de cualquier otro nazi.

Julchen no le respondió, no pensaba intercambiar mas palabras de las necesarias con ese tipo y menos entablar una conversación, ya era bastante humillante el averse rendido sin pelar, pero sabía que no era por ella sino para preservar la vida de sus hombre en su mayoría jóvenes reclutas atraídos por el cómodo salario en esos tiempos de guerra.

_-_¿Eres alemana_?-_ Habló con monotonía en un intento en alemán, hurgando en los cajones del escritorio como buscando algo y nada a la vez-¿Austriaca tal vez?

_-_Que te importa_-_ Respondió ella despectivamente con un claro deje de incomodidad, podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de sus subordinadas siendo violadas una y otra vez por los soldados de aquel hombre.

Que ruda, da-sonrió burlonamente, al encontrar lo que buscaba-bueno entonces…ven- ordeno cambiando su tono por uno mucho más grueso y autoritario..

–solo mátame y termina con esta farsa_- exigió ella._

Niet, morirás cuando yo quiera, de ti depende que las otras no sufran mas, he ordenado a mi hombres preferiblemente no matar a nadie, pero podría cambiar de opinión.-dijo este complacido al ver ella sorpresa e incredulidad en la cara de la joven..

EL ruso tomo dos vasos que estaban en un cajón y los puso sobre el escritorio para luego llenarlos casi al tope con el Vodka que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

Brindemos, da-dijo él con una sonrisa inocente, acercándole el otro vaso, ella trato de ignorarlo.-Por la pronta caída de tu amada Berlín **"нацистских свиней умереть"**

Bastardo_-_ jamás se había sentido tan enojada con todo su alrededor. Quien se creía ese tipo para burlarse así de su país.

Vamos-insistió el divertido, sujetando su muñeca tomándola por sorpresa, Julchen no tuvo tiempo de protestar, pues el liquido embriagante estaba siendo vertido en su boca.

Un…nur-Repuso a duras penas sintiendo el liquido quemar su garganta, trato inútilmente de apartar el vaso, cuyo vodka no solo chorreaba de su boca sino que también caía en su nariz impidiéndole respirar-cough…cough…

_-Casi me ahogas_-exclamo ella intentando recuperar la respiración, enfrentando la mirada amatista – **verdammte Bär** – le Gritó.

_-jajaja daa_...-rio el otro divertido por aquella reacción-tan poco aguante tienes?

Iván dio algunos pasos hacia la chica, acabando su vaso de un sorbo. Analizando cada detalle de aquella "belleza aria" que emanaba aroma a Vodka, brazos largos piernas torneadas, cabello largo y elegante, así como unos rubís soberbios y desafiantes. El ruso sonrió para sus adentros pensando en lo mucho que disfrutaría haciendo todo ese orgullo pedazos, sujeto de los hombros arrastrándola hasta el escritorio y la obligo a sentarse. La sonrisa del ruso cambio por una mas siniestra, mientras acercaba su nariz a ese pecho que subía y bajaba debajo de él, tratando de calmarse. La albina podía sentir la respiración del ruso que subía lentamente en su cuello y eso la asqueaba.

-Bas...- Murmuró una vez más tratando de quitar la boca de Iván de su cuello. Quien sin darle tiempo de asimilarlo sujeto firmemente su rostro y le mordió los labios marcándola-

-No, ¡idiota! - Negaba mientras Iván la ignoraba sujetándole las muñecas y seguía en lo suyo tomándose su tiempo para analizarla mientras sonreía inocentemente, ,como un niño comprobando que su juguete nuevo este completo: cara, su pelo, sus ojos, pechos o al menos lo que aquel estorboso uniforme militar lo permitía ver.

Eres delgada da – dijo él finalmente en una especie de trance sujetando su mentón- tiene tetas de niña.

La albina involuntariamente enrojeció ante el comentario, mirando al rubio cenizo con indignación. Todos los hombres eran iguales siempre tratando de intimidarla para sentirse poderosos, pero no se lo concedería aese salvaje.

Ca..Cállate tonto, como te atreves a criticar mi asombroso cuerpo–Replico ella empujandolo - pero de seguro te gustan las putas grandes y gordas de tu tierra ¿no?-agrego esto último con saña, como escape a su frustración.-sabes deberías….

De repente sintió un gran golpe, que dejo un lado de su cara pegada a la madera de su escritorio, respiró hondo levanto la vista como pudo encontrándose con la eterna sonrisa del rubio ahora impregnada de un aura que no pudo definir. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Entendió por completo cuáles eran sus intenciones e intento levantarse, pero fue interceptada por el ruso, era la segunda vez que se colaba detrás de ella y la tomaba por sorpresa y eso no era fácil, le sorprendía el sigilo innato de ese hombre.

Alemana, pareces no entender tu situación da- Dijo Iván de modo burlón jalando su rostro haciéndola mirarlo- Ustedes son nuestro botín-añadió cambiando su tono a uno mas grueso que uno juraría pertenecía a un hombre diferente.

La albina guardo silencio ante tan tenebrosa declaración, trato de no delatar su nerviosismo, suspiro hondo apartando la vista de oficial Ruso, mientras relajaba sus brazos poniéndolos a los costados, el ojivioleta sonrió satisfecho ante tal muestra de inesperada sumisión por parte de la ojiroja. Así pues deslizo una mano acariciándola un poco atreves del uniforme.

Lo vez Alemana da, no están difi…-Iván no termino de articular cuando sitio al impactarse contra su sien derecha

Soy Prusiana-exclamo ella levantándose del escritorio con velozmente

El ruso pudor sentir como el liquido carmesí le escurría levemente de la frnete mesclandoze con el destilado licor que momentos antes habia estado sobre la mesa, esto lo descoloco un poco. Julchen aprovecho el memento para tratar de huir corriendo hacia la salida, no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando sintió la mano fuerte y pesada del Ruso clavando el cuchillo que le había quitado previamente a pocos centímetros de su cara, acorralándola con ojos encendidos.

Eso dolió-dijo él con un tono sombrío y mueca mas maniática que Julchen hubiese visto jamás, dándole una fuerte bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo- tendré que castigarte da.

Julchen cerró los ojos al ver a Iván acercarse esperando otro golpe, pero este no vino, el ruso había pasado de ella colocándose de nuevo frente al escritorio.

Ven aquí-Ordeno de nuevo, sentándose en la que antes fuese su silla con postura autoritaria, solamente que su voz cambió a la dulce voz de un niño contento mientras hacia un ademan.

Si crees que soy tu juguete estas equivocado Ruso-respondió ella levantándose del suelo tratando de ocultar el miedo que ese súbito cambio de personalidad le había causado- prefiero morir a que me viole una bestia como tu…

Te violara un regimiento completo si no vienes aquí da -respondió Iván con un extraño brillo en sus ojos purpuras mientras s ahora escalofriante sonrisa se ensanchaba un poco mas-ahora ven aquí- agrego retomando su tono infantil y haciendo un ademan.

La albina titubeo unos segundos pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Julchen no era ingenua y sabia que vendería lo peor, pero también sabía que violar no es la única forma de humillar y someter a otra persona. La mente de la joven empezó a cavilar en busca de alguna alternativa favorable, no estaba en su naturaleza dejarse someter por nadie, solo debía aprovechar otro instante de descuido para escapar, después se las ingeniaría para llegar a Berlín. El labio de Iván tembló levemente y alzando su mano su mano la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro de nuevo sacándola de sus cavilaciones, por un segundo pensó que la arrastraría como a sus compañeras a algún rincón oscuro y olvidado, pero no lo hizo, pedo sentir las manos del ruso rodear su garganta y comenzar a apretar, cortándole la respiración la albina trataba inútilmente apartarlo pero la falta de aire lo hacia casi imposible.

-No me tientes da-soltó el de pronto sin aflojar el agarre sobre la albina- mi paciencia se acaba y no creas que te escaparas tan fácil.

Luego de un segundo Iván soltó a Julchen dejándola algo aturdida, pro aun así ya medio recuperado le dirigió una mirada de infinito despacio. Jamás le había agradado esa clase de depravados juegos, pero resultaba obvio que al otro no le molestaba, lo cual la enfermaba.

"Padre tenia razón todos ellos son peor que animales"-pensó ella fulminando al ruso con sus pupilas color rubi quien lejos de molestarse se mostro complacido.

Me gustan esos ojos mirándome da-dijo el sujetándola la cara apara tener esos ojos mas cerca-Los preliminares terminaron-añadió tomándola de los hombros estrellándola contra el escritorio una vez más.

Esta vez sujeto firmemente sus manos para evitar otro molesto intento de escape, noto como ella tragaba saliva sacudiendo su cuerpo en un vano intento de escapar del poderoso agarre del otro. Este acerco su lengua a su labio sangrante saboreándose aquel fluido carmesí que dibujaba un pequeño sendero en aquella pálida piel.

-"Así es como sabe la sangre de la que tanto se jactan"-pensó para sí-nada mal

¿Lo quieres en el escritorio? O ¿Lo quieres en el piso? Como la puta fascista que eres?- dijo él con el mismo tono que le helaba la sangre y con ese aire cruelmente burlón al saberse dueño de la situación- bien

Ella podía sentir su erección presionando sobre su abdomen asi como su peso aplastando su cuerpo. No supo como pero sin quererlo recordó el consejo que le dice su profesor de tiro contra cualquier situación dolorosa "aprieta los dientes, respira hondo y aguarda a que todo termine". Era tan humillante, jamás pensó que le pasaría algo así, pero no se rendiría asi pues comenzó a forcejear tratando de liberar una al menos una de sus piernas.

**noch**, No quiero que me patees-señalo el ubicándose en medio de ella separando sus piernas con las rodillas.

Ivan arranco de golpe los botones de su saco dejándola abierto hasta casi topar con los hombro de la mujer, luego ocuparse en desabotonar los que aún conservaba la camisa blanca que había quedado al descubierto de la que se podía translucir la ropa interior negra de la albina, que quedo inmediatamente al descubierto rebelando un conjunto sencillo sin ningún adorno. Julchen apretó los ojos inconscientemente unos instantes al sentir como su sostén era rasgado por una pequeña navaja, que ahora jugueteaba entre sus pechos, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo haciendo un pequeño corte en la clavicula, mientras el ruso miraba de forma lasciva extendiendo la lengua y degustando de nuevo la sangre alemana, nos sin antes pasearse por los pechos cuyos pezones se erectaban a causa del frio, estrujándolos sin cuidado alguno.

La albina inhaló profundamente por la nariz-Asqueroso-exclamo tironeando del unifime del ruso lo mejor que podia, estaba asustada y por mucho que le doliera dmintirlo indefensa-Suelta

El ruso solo sonrió esa actitud desafiante le encantaba, mordiendo su pecho derecho en respuesta y estrechando el otro con mayor fuerza. Luego procedió con el "examen pélvico".

Él utilizo una ligera fuerza empujándole las caderas haciendo que quedara boca abajo quitando de una vez el saco que entorpecía su tacto. Luego el ruso deslizo su mano por aquella pequeña espalda, tanteando su cuello omoplatos y columna dibujando un camino hacia la cadera, apretando sus glúteos por arriba de la falda.

La carrocería es buena da-susurro el ruso en su oído, mientras comenzaba a subirle la falda hasta los glúteos dejando al descubierto su ropa interior-ahora los interiores.

Julchen reunió todas sus fuerzas para apartar de si al enorme ruso, intento darle un codazo pero debido a su mala posición fue fácilmente detenido por el otro.

Quieta da-dijo Iván algo cansado, tomando su larga bufanda y atando de una vez las manos de la albina sobre su cabeza.

El cuerpo de la albina se tenso aun más la oír un sonido metálico detrás de ella, así como el cierre de un pantalón bajándose,

"Rayos, maldición"-pensaba ella con frustración. Nunca en su vida se había dejado de los demás y ahora ese ruso la tenía en su poder, como un gato que juega con un ratón antes de devorarlo-"acaba ya maldito cerdo"

-Por fin – dijo – Ahora, tomare lo que es mío da – Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente tomando su miembro acercándolo a la vulva de la albina penetrándola con fuerza, mucha fuerza.

Julchen trato de ahogar su grito mordiendo como pudo la cruz que yacía cerca de su rostro tratando de no evidenciar su dolor, mientras que él, sin importarle, empieza a moverse, rítmica y profundamente haciendo sacudiendo el escritorio en el que la mujer se apoyaba. Ella solo alcanzaba a apretar las uñas sobre la madera tratando de resistir.

Eres buena da-señalo él con esa sonrisa que ya la enfermaba jalándola del pelo, ella le profirió una mirada de odio, que pareció complacerle.

De pronto el toque de la puerta saco al ruso de su diversión. Iván chasqueo los dientes con molestia, pero se complació al notar inconscientemente los músculos de la albina se contrajeron haciendo que su vagina apretase deliciosamente el miembro Iván apresando su miembro deliciosamente, todo eso al presentir la irrupción de alguien la oficina , quien gimió levemente parando su vaivén un segundo.

Disculpe Señor-dijo la voz al otro lado de la puerta

Que pasa da-respondió el rubio tratando de modular su voz para que sonara lo mas neutra sin dejar de penetrar a la albina maravillándose con la contraída expresión que hacia ante cada estocada.

Señor-prosiguió el soldado en ruso, algo que Julchen luchaba por entender- hemos procedido a la liberación de los prisioneros, el camarada general desea hablar con usted para darle instrucciones.

Estaré ahí pronto, retírate da- ordeno el ruso acelerando el movimiento, levantando un poco el cuerpo de la otra para poder tener acceso a su pechos que libres de la opresión de la mesa temblaban suaves y turgentes en su manos.

Lo siento, pero esta vez será rápido da- le susurro el ruso mientras retiraba los mechones de pelo que cubrían los ojos de la chica que luchaba internamente por obtener las lagrimas de vergüenza y frustración.

Acto seguido, la penetro con más fuerza, si es que esto era posible, sujetándola de la cintura para facilitar una irrupción más profunda y rápida.

nicht, ni...- alcanzo a articular dificultosamente, sintiendo en medio de las dolorosas estocadas algo "extraño" que no alcanzaba a identificar-ah

Ivan apretó sus dedos en el blanco cabello de ella jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que su cuerpo tomase el ángulo precioso para el máximo disfrute, al menos para él. Su movimiento se volvió más frenético. Esa sensación primitiva de tomar algo de esa manera, en forma cruda y lasciva lo lleva al borde de su clímax. Podía sentir las paredes carnosas que rodean su miembro contraerse en un espasmo, Iván se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos color sangre ahora llenos de vergüenza e indignación, que se entrecerraban a ratos tratando de no mirarlo. El no podría haberse detenido aunque lo hubiera querido, esos pequeños gemidos de la albina lo cautivaban de una forma extraña, aunque estos estuvieran lejos de ser gemidos de placer. Al final no importaba.

"Mi derecho de conquistador"-se repetía mientras la continuaba poseyendo

Julchen apretó tanto las uñas en el escritorio que pensó que estas se le romperían, deseaba que así fuese, cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que eso. El dolor entre sus piernas era irreal, la fricción de sus pechos desnudos contra la dura madera del escritorio era una agonía, podía sentir la frio hebilla del pantalón del ruso golpear su trasero, estar debajo de ese hombre totalmente acorralada era lo peor, nunca, ni siquiera en el infierno que fue Stalingrado se había sentido así. Ajeno a su pena, el grueso pene ruso se **enterraba** dentro de ella con tal intensidad que pensó que se su vagina se desgarraría, si no es que ya lo estaba. Ardía y dolía terriblemente, pero aun reunía la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para no llorar, no perdería ese último deje de dignidad con una bestia como esa.

Luego de unos minutos de intensa penetración, Iván anuncio su orgasmo con gran suspiro dejándose caer levemente en la cintura de la chica que trataba de recuperar el aliento ya sin poder contener un par de lágrimas que escurrieron por su mejilla, nunca se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida.

Estuvo bastante bien da- dijo Iván inocentemente acomodando sus ropas y preparándose para salir-la próxima vez no será rápido-agrego mientras acomodaba sus ropas, se enrollaba la bufanda y salía del cuarto no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave, por si acaso

La próxima vez….-pensó Julchen que yacía inmóvil en la mesa, sus piernas abiertas y ligeramente dobladas, sus brazos cayendo del escritorio ya sin fuerzas, un poco de sangre alrededor de su boca donde él la había golpeado. Su vulva mostraba ya los primeros signos de traumas y magulladuras, mientras de su maltrecha vagina podía sentir algo caliente y viscoso escurrir entre sus muslos. Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban y acerco su mano al muslo lo que imaginaba, sangre con semen.

Julchen, se quebró finalmente el corazón lo tenía latiendo en la garganta, ahogándo las lágrimas y los sollozos, mientras las palabras del ruso retumbaban en su cabeza causándole horror.

"No seré rápido…la próxima vez"

...

Julchen entreabrió los ojos, su vista estaba totalmente nublada. Sintió un horrible dolor en la espalda. Se intentó incorporar pero no tuvo la voluntad suficiente. Se sentía totalmente sucia. La sangre seca manchaba su blanca piel, las cicatrices y moretones estaban por todo su cuerpo. Una aguda sensación de incomodidad le punzaba en su sexo.

Sintió asco por él. Sintió enojo, sintió humillación. Desprecio.

...

Notas Fanfic:

**Lagerführerin**: Jefa de campo

**SS-Hauptsturmführer**: rango equivalente a capitán.

**Campo de Plaszow**: El campo de concentración de Płaszów o Cracovia – Płaszów era un campo de trabajo y concentración nazi construido en el suburbio del noroeste de la ciudad de Cracovia conocido como Płaszów, situado al sur de la ciudad y hoy parte del distrito de Podgórze, poco después de la invasión alemana de Polonia y la creación del 'Gobierno General'. fue liberado pos lovieticos en 1944

**Batalla de Stalingrado** fue un enorme, largo y sangriento enfrentamiento entre las fuerzas alemanas y los ejércitos soviéticos por el control de la ciudad de Stalingrado, actual Volgogrado, entre el 23 de agosto de 1942 y febrero de 1943, durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.2 3 Con bajas estimadas de tres a cuatro millones de personas.  
**Subfusil PPSH-41**: Utlizada por la infantería soviética, constaba de un cargador de tambor de 71 cartuchos y un prismático de 35 cartuchos. La munición desarrollaba en la boca una velocidad de 488 m/sg., siendo la cadencia de tiro de 900 disparos por minuto.

**El PPS-43** (Пистолет Пулемeт Cyдaeba 1943, Pistolet Pulemet Sudaeva 1943) es un subfusil automático soviético diseñado por A. I. Sudaev durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial (Gran Guerra Patria en Rusia) como arma de defensa personal para unidades de reconocimiento, tripulantes de vehículos y personal de servicio. Tiene dos modelos de diseño principales, el PPS-42 y el PPS-43.

**La frese:**fue usada como partde de la propaganda de Stalin, para incentivar a los sovieticos.

**"нацистских свиней умереть**":(mueran cerdos Nazis)

**verdammte Bär**: maldito oso

**noch**: quieta en ruso

**nicht **: no en aleman


	2. El Juicio de BergenBelsen

**Capitulo 2**

**Juicio de Bergen-Belsen**

Cuando la guerra acabo formalmente y gracias a la insistencia de los gobiernos británicos y estadounidenses se concilio en llevar a las principales figuras del gobierno nazi que aun seguían con vida a comparecer ante un gran tribunal. Uno a uno fueron reuniendo a las figuras más importantes de la estructura organizacional de tercer Reich, esto les tomo algún tiempo pero cuando los tuvieron. Empezó un juicio, uno como la humanidad jamás había visto, en el un representante de cada potencia fungiría de juez y voz de la justicia de su respectiva nación, el lugar elegido fue Nuremberg, Alemania.

"El mal que se espera condenar y castiga, fue tan maligno y tan devastador que la humanidad no puede tolerar que se ignorado…el hecho de cuatro naciones emocionadas por la victoria y afligidas por las heridas olviden la venganza y voluntariamente sometan a sus enemigos capturados al dictamen de la ley es uno de los tributos mas grandes que el poder le da a la razón"-Dijo el Fiscal americano Alfred F. Jones como primera declaración durante el juicio.

"Esos Vaqueros siempre tan optimistas y ese chico parece el mayor de todos jaja."

Eso pensaba Julchen mientras sentada en una de las tribunas presenciaba el juicio, nunca pensó ver aquellos hombres ejes centrales de la Alemania, derrotados y humillados compareciendo ante sus vencedores, que no se conformaban con matarlos sino que quien exponer su perfidia en todo el mundo. En toda la sala había reporteros, oficiales, secretarios y traductores listos para trascender y no perder palabra de lo que ahí se dijera,

"En toda la historia jamás hubo una guerra más fácil de evitar…pero nadie escucho a nadie y uno a uno vivimos sumergidos en la barbarie"-Prosiguió Alfred con voz firme-la humanidad no puede permitirse que algo así vuelva a ocurrir."

Este juicio seria observado por todo el mundo, razón por la cual se prepararon cuidadosamente las instalaciones donde se llevarían a cabo. Se restauro el palacio de justicia clausurado por el régimen nazi, hacia años. Cuando por fin estuvo listo, se instalaron sofisticados equipos de audio, con los cuales lo traductores hablarían en el lenguaje correspondiente de la persona que los usara con el fin de que cada una de las partes involucradas no perdieran detalle de lo que ahí se hablara.

Julchen respiro hondo y se reclino en su silla, sabiendo que todo eso no significaba nada para los hombres ahí sentados… ningún testimonio o sermón podría conmoverlos de ninguna manera, jamás aceptarían que alguna de sus acciones fueran erróneas, la mayoría de esos ancianos estaban tan ciegos como su padre. Aunque sabía que Berlín no era un lugar seguro, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que debía estar ahí, que debía ver aquello hasta el final, solo entonces podría dejarlo atrás…podría olvidar toda esa tragedia

Bergen-Belsen (Alemania), Sede Temporal del Tribunal Britanico

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Plaszow cayó a manos de los soviéticos y apenas dos desde la rendición incondicional de Alemania hacia los aliados, que entraron triunfantes a una Berlín hecha pedazos, empobrecida y desolada por la guerra como tantas otras ciudades de Europa. El ejército rojo sembró pánico y violencia en la ciudad caída sobre todo entre las mujeres, pero muchas de esas historias jamás serian contadas. La guerra había terminado... pero para los sobrevivientes del régimen que duraría mil años aun faltaban cosas por ver.

El 17 de septiembre de 1945, se inicio el proceso contra mas de 40 antiguos efectivos nazis de la SS, hombres y mujeres por parte de la Corte de Justicia británica, la mayoría de los acusados habían trabajado en los Campos de concentración de Bergen-Belsen, Auschwitz y Plaszow. Entre los acusados se contaban, oficiales, cabos, y guardias femeninos y masculinos.

Julchen fue de los primeros oficiales en ser juzgada, por tratarse de la jefa de un campo de Concentración que si bien no era el más grande, durante mucho tiempo abasteció prisioneros para las labores inhumanas de trabajo, experimentos y claro las cámaras de muerte de Auschwitz.

Los procesos se extendieron por semanas. El propio sistema burocrático de los alemanes que les exigía reportar todo se volvió su peor enemigo, en los juicios se presentaron toda clase de pruebas; fotos, archivos, inventarios, listas tras listas de cosas horribles y palabras como: inhumano, monstruoso, tortura, genocidio, asesinato en masa tuvieron lugar estelar en los alegatos de los fiscales. Todo para hacer hincapié en los alcances horrendos que el fascismo alemán había tenido en todo el mundo. Ella ya sabía todo eso, lo vivió no necesitaban contárselo.

"Esto es tonto, ¿Qué sentido tiene? es obvió que no nos dejaran ir sino con las piernas por delante.. Para que tanto circo"- pensaba Julchen con hastió sentada en una silla, esperando a que su proceso comenzara.

Cuando llego su turno en el banquillo, su reacción fue tranquila, se levanto de su silla y se dirigió ahí, pero en su interior realmente estaba sorprendida de donde se hallaba, a veces se peguntaba porque su corazón se rehusaba a morir, no lo hizo en las congeladas ruinas de Stalingrado ni tampoco en aquel agujero infernal donde se había visto atrapada hacia unos meses …quien sabe tal vez, simplemente no quería morir todavía…era algo irónico…sobrevivió a todo solo para estar ahí, envuelta en un juicio que la verdad no le veía sentido, un simple fusilamiento era lo mas awesome para cualquier militar, rápido y elegante…toda esa burocracia la ponía enferma.

"**Gott**, estos lords son exasperantes"

El abogado que le asignaron, era un suizo rubio de ojos azules llamado Vash Zwingli**, **que a primera vista le pareció un chico serio y temperamental, la verdad si le hubieran preguntado ella hubiera pedido un Alemán, pero no lo odiaba, es más, le parecía un chico muy amable pues pese a todo, se había portado bastante decente con ella. Bueno al menos tuvo la delicadeza de escuchar atentamente su versión de los hechos…a veces parecía ser el único.

Cuando su proceso comenzó, el fiscal hablo rápidamente de las características generales del campo de Plaszow, como en algún momento el campo llego a albergar más de 20,000 prisioneros entre judíos y polacos de los cuales muchos fueron ejecutados. Cada pregunta que se hacía era un trampa diseñada para develar la naturaleza infrahumana de los actos y la crueldad de quien los permitió. El fiscal se enfoco también en las múltiples torturas y abusos que sufrieron los presos del campo de Plaszow. Señalándola a ella como la principal responsable de dichos actos.

Usted, era la encargada, debía vigilar y mantener a los prisioneros en cintura ¿Cierto?-asevero el Fiscal con una voz ronca caminando hacia los presentes para luego dirigirle una mirada inquisitoria a través del grueso marco de sus anteojos- Los castigos corpóreos eran importante para un mejor el control del campos ¿cierto?

Yo siempre estuve en contra de los abusos excesivos y desde que llegue jamás se los permití a mis hombres-Respondió altiva y llena de seguridad sin apartar los ojos carmesí del jurado- si alguien rompía las reglas era castigado, así funciona cualquier prisión

¿Pero estos casos se dieron no es así?-inquirió el fiscal de mono sarcástico y con tono acusatorio- varias personas murieron a causa de los mismos ¿No?

Si, algunas veces- respondió ella finalmente con algo de hastió en su voz-

Entonces sus honre eran salvajes e indisciplinados -añadió el fiscal con tono tajante, mirándola con cierto aire de superioridad, seguro de a verla pillado en una mentira- eran muchos, debió ser difícil para usted controlarlos del todo.

Cualquier militar con un mínimo de experiencia - Aseguro ella con tono firme y claro como quien da un sermón a algún tonto- Coincidirá conmigo en que es imposible vigilar a todos y cada uno de sus hombres todo el tiempo…pero si algo de ese naturaleza llegaba a mis oídos el responsable era castigado se lo aseguro y mis hombres lo sabían, así que estas acciones se reducían al mínimo de incidencia.

Es considerada, una mujer muy preventiva ¿No?-volvió a cuestionar el abogado acusador levantando un folder y prácticamente echándoselo en la cara- como cuando se le ordeno la exhumación y posterior cremación de 9,000 cuerpos, para eliminar cualquier vestigio de lo que había pasado en el campo, si este caía en manos enemigas.

Esa fue un orden-respondió ella secamente, es sujeto hedía a burócrata odiaba los aires de su prioridad de esos que seguramente en su vida se había manchada las manos en la guerra real- Debía cumplirla.

Las plumas y lápices de los británicos tomaban nota de todo cuanto ahí se decía, por más trivial o vago que fuese el comentario. Aquello le parecía cómico, pensaba que de haber dicho un chiste hubiera sido escrito por más de 20 manos diferentes, lástima que no recordaba ninguno. Cuando llego el turno de Vash, este tomo aire sabía que sus argumentos defensivos eran pocos pero sustanciosos, así que debía aprovecharlos al máximo.

Usted acababa de ser transferida al campo a principios de 1944, luego de una leve suspensión ¿verdad? y a finales del mismo ya era la Jefa de Plaszow -Señalo el suizo con su cara y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos mientras pasaba las copias de los documentos al jurado- Usted tenia ¿Cuántos 22?... ¿No era aun muy joven para tal responsabilidad? Además, tenía una mancha negra muy reciente en su expediente, ¿Podría explicarnos el porqué de esa decisión tan precipitada?

Bueno, en verdad es simple-Respondió ella tranquilamente "Tratando de no decir, yo era la mas awesome del lugar"- Amon Goeth fue el encargado hasta de Septiembre de ese año, hasta que las SS lo arrestaron por corrupción y como yo era el oficial de mayor rango ahí y con la batalla intensificándose supongo que no quisieron complicarse trayendo a otro oficial, así que me dieron el puesto.

Ya veo, ¿pero? Según los registros-prosiguió Vash- usted estuvo a cargo del campo solo 6 ¿meses cierto?

Ella asintió.

4 y medio de hecho-agrego con simpleza- la papelería oficial, tardo en llegar debido a los bombardeos de Berlín.

Entonces es imposible que usted fuera responsable de los más de 9,000 muertos hallados en las fosas cerca del campo, que se comprobó venían en su mayoría de la masacre de Cracovia años antes -explico aquel suizo acomodándose un poco la boina blanca, con un semblante autoritario, pero tranquilo-¿Qué pensó de sus superiores cuando le dieron la orden de exhumar y quemar dichos cuerpos? -agrego él con tono neutro.

Que era una pérdida de tiempo-dijo ella sin mucho ánimo- además las condiciones estaban muy descompuestos y la peste terrible.

Pudo sentir las miradas fulminándola, así como aquellos susurros llenos de reprobación. Ella los ignoro completamente, odiaba a la gente hipócrita y por nada del mundo sería como aquellos que al sentir la soga al cuello perdían todo orgullo y se desmoronaban lanzando acusaciones y responsivas a donde fuera. Ella seria fiel a si misma hasta el final, aunque eso la perjudicasen, total no había nada que perder.

Considera que su jefatura en Plaszow fue tan… eficiente, como la de su predecesor-Cuestiono Vash prosiguiendo su interrogatorio tratando de hacer hincapié en el último comentario sonando lo mas persuasivo posible-Es decir, usted mantuvo el campo operativo y en regla, aunque tenía una cantidad mínima de prisioneros, a demás de que se redujeron el número de ejecuciones en un 75% en comparación con su predecesor ¿no?

Me permito aclara una cosa, a mi nunca me agrado matar gente al azar si a eso se refiere, me parece algo asqueroso-respondió ella con gran seguridad sin poder esconder el desprecio en su tono al recordar a su predecesor-Yo explote prisioneros y desenterré cadáveres. ..Si, mate cuando no había otra alternativa, pero jamás me ensañe innecesariamente con ningún prisionero.

¿Considera usted que su acciones fueron las correctas?- Agrego Vash acercándose un poco más a ella y apoyándose del barandal del banquillo.

Hice lo que todo soldado, fui a la guerra, pelee en ella, me defendí y si lo necesite mate -Dijo Julchen con semblante impasible y con sus escarlatas resplandecientes entre su pelo blanco- nada que ninguno de los presentes no haya hecho en esta guerra, aunque….hay cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa.

En el salón se dejaron ver algunas caras de extrañeza y otras de verdadera indignación, cierto era que a ningún aliado le gustaba ser comparado con un nazi en ningún concepto, pero la albina tenía un buen punto a su favor. Y con esa declaración se daba por terminada la penúltima sesión del juicio, solo una mas y el veredicto seria anunciado.

Los presentes se levantaron y ojiroja fue llevada de vuelta a su celda.

**Carcel de la provincia de Cecille- Alemania**

Julchen estaba sentada en su catre dentro de su celda, mientras se acurrucaba con la manta que Vash le había traído, era algo pequeña y con un estampado bastante infantil, por otro lado en una mesita frente a ella había un plato casi frio de lo que parecía la sopa mas inapetente del mundo, la albina lo ignoraba mientras trataba de calentar un poco sus manos frotándolas contra si.

Haz estado muy bien- dijo el suizo mientras trataba de poner orden al enorme boche de documento que el fiscal le había entregado- sorprendiste bastante a esos británicos, además si sumamos lo otro estoy seguro que tendrán tu caso en consideración para una pena menor.

Quieres decir que mi estado es tan lamentable, que me libro de la horca por poco-respondió Julchen con un leve tono irónico en la voz- Pero sabes, aun soy la más asombrosa de toda la prisión

Vash no dijo nada, miro a la joven frente a él, su piel tenía un tono fantasmal a causa de la leve anemia que aunada a la falta de luz causada por su aislamiento no le ayudaba, también había perdido bastante peso y sus pómulos se asomaban ligeramente por sus mejillas. Si bien aun guardaba remembranza con aquella orgullosa oficial que Vash tenía en las fotos de los archivos, ciertamente sus condiciones actuales no eran las mejores y él lo sabía…su estado físico le preocupaba pero su mente le preocupaba aun mas..

No dejes que me Cuelguen ¿Si?-soltó de repente- eso no es genial, un oficial crece entre fuego y hierro y así debe morir…aun soy un soldado.

Cállate…No dejare, que te maten-contrapuso el rubio con su mirada serie sin apartar los ojos de sus preciados archivos-está bien.

Julchen solo sonrió, era extraño en aquel húmedo lugar ese "pequeñín" como ella lo llamaba a ratos era su único "amigo". En esas pocas semanas juntos le había contado un poco de él mismo, de su casa, de su hermana, de cómo aprendió a levantar un arma para proteger su hogar y su familia. Ella no era ingenua y a estas alturas difícilmente confiaba en alguien, pero el carácter del suizo a veces le recordaba a su hermano menor, que gracias al cielo había sido listo y escapado a alguna parte de Austria donde fungía como estudiante de medicina, luego de desertar del ejército a principios de la guerra. Entonces recordaba a su padre, alguien se quito la vida junto con muchos otros al lado de su amado _Führer cuando cayó Berlín. Una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro mientras una fuerte punzada oprimía su corazón. _

"West, al menos tu estas bien"-pensó ella, cuando la vos de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos.

Solo hay algo que me preocupa-soltó Vash de repente mas como nota mental que como comentario en si-Los ingleses quieren citar al oficial que te arresto…tal vez quieran usar tu intento de suicidio para debilitar tu defensa..¿Julchen?

La albina sintió de repente como la sangre se le iba a los pies, mientras un horrible escalofrió se apoderaba de su cuerpo, comenzando a sudar frio. Todas esas semanas que había pasado bajo el poder de ese hombre, volvieron a su mente y se agitaron frenéticamente en su cerebro. La ojiroja respiraba agitadamente y comenzó a hiperventilase en un intento de calmarse.

"Todo menos él"

No, el no…no puedo…no quiero verlo jamás-consiguió articular Julchen dificultosamente abrazándose a si misma y temblando-No, no….

Clámate…calma mujer o te harás daño-le dijo Vash tomándole los hombros y sacudiéndola ligeramente tratando de sacarla de aquel estado casi catatónico producto del miedo-no creo que venga ok, los sovieticos están muy ocupados en Berlín ahora.

El suizo pensó que lo mejor era que ella se calmase sola. Sabía que nada de lo que decía lograba alcanzarla del todo cuando se ponía así, pero confiaba en la fuerza interna de la albina, así que se santo ye espero. Se hizo un largo silencio en la celda, y cuando la vio más calmada se animo a hablar.

Insisto en que deberías acusarlo-soltó Vash de repente-al menos eso pondría en duda todo lo que diga de ti, tú podrías convencer a las demás victimas para que…

Jamás-grito ella con la mirada perdida entre sus blancos cabellos-que objeto tendría…

Podrías ayudar a tu causa, si te ven como una víctima también, podrían compadecerse-señalo Vash tratando de sonar lo más calmo posible para evitar una nueva crisis de la joven - o por lo menos hacerlo público para que lo degraden o algo…

¿A costa de qué?... Revivir mi vergüenza de nuevo frente a un montón de hipócritas-dijo ella con repulsión- contar las cosas que me hizo…que nos hicieron en el campo…ninguna chica hablaría aunque se lo pidiera…seria yo contra un oficial ya seguramente condecorado-agrego apretando aun mas los puños- me harían ver como una puta…nunca seré su puta lo oyes- dijo en un grito hasta casi quedar sin aliento.

Vash prefirió abandonar el tema, sabía que las palabras de ella eran ciertas, ese tribunal no estaba para traerles justicia a ellos, eso le molestaba mucho, pero confiaba que su trabajo la salvase de una pena demasiado seria.

Descansa, mañana será un día complicado-dijo él a una albina desplomada en el catre con los ojos entre cerrados-y trata de comer algo.

Vash… agradece a Lily por la manta-respondió ella dándole la espalda.

El joven solo asintió.

Julchen oyo la puerta cerrarse y supo que estaba sola otra vez…esa situación era desquiciante y tranquilizadora a la vez, nadie podría dañarla al menos nadie del exterior. Se revolvió un poco en el incomodo catre y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que no había conseguido muy bien en los últimos días, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada de todo.

Pasaron las horas y ya muy entrada la noche, la ojiroja se movía inquietamente en su cama de forma cada vez más desesperada, estaba soñando…soñando con él.

…...

_Estaba en "un habitación" oscura, sentada a la orilla de una cama en medio de aquel cuarto de descanso situado al lado de su oficina, los muebles estaban húmedos y polvorientos por la falta de uso. Tenía una muñeca atada al respaldo de la cama, la cual estaba amoratada y con pequeños cortes provocados por los inútiles intentos de la albina por liberarse de aquella tortuosa atadura, la joven apretó los dientes y siguió tratando…él había dispuesto ese castigo por lo que había pasado días antes…_

_Cuando ella se las había ingeniado para salir de aquella prisión temporal, entrando en la oficina y logrando extraer el arma que ocultaba en el fondo falso de un cajón. Si bien era una pistola pequeña y de bajo calibre solo para casos de emergencia. Sabía bien que tal vez una bala no fuera suficiente, pero estaba segura que las seis balas terminarían de una forma u otra con su agonía._

_La albina quito el seguro, la amartillo y cerró los ojos, saboreando su próximo final, pero… este no vino, pues apenas hubo colocado el cañón en su sien. Sintió una fuerza salvaje arremeter contra ella y una gran mano sujeto la suya presionándola hasta hacer caer el arma al suelo, ante la atónita mirada rojiza de Julchen ahora perdida en los ojos color purpura que la miraban con ira, frustración y algo… mas_

_Eres mala da-dijo el evitando su mirada, pero sin perder su clásica sonrisa arrastrándola de vuelta al cuarto- tendré que castigarte_

_La ojiroja retrocedió asustada chocando con la fría pared quedando acorralada. Por más que trataba no podía entender esa clase de crueldad, una cosa era tortúrala, someterla, mostrarle al caído su dominio, eso lo entendía, pero ese hombre iba más lejos. Se tomaba su tiempo, tiempo, para conocer su cuerpo, sus puntos sensibles, la forma de estremecerla, ya no era una bestia brutal como las primeras veces, ahora la besaba, la acariciaba demandantemente, la hacía sentir…algo más allá del asco inicial..Algo que ella pensaba eran solo bajos instintos…él la hacía baja y ella lo detestaba._

"_Podría llegar a perdonar a una simple bestia..."-se repetía mentalmente mordiendo su labio-"Pero ese tipo no lo es"_

_Y si que lo sabía, la lengua del ruso jugueteaba en los lugares más inusitados, sus manos tanteaban sus muslos haciéndola reaccionar: gemir, suspirar totalmente en contra de su voluntad. El la poseía siempre que quería y como quería, al mismo ritmo, misma velocidad, misma duración. Acariciaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo con gran maestría. Marcándola haciéndola suya en la mayor cantidad de sentidos posibles. Ella lo odiaba, de a ver podido le hubiera arrancado la carótida con los dientes, le habría sacado esos ojos diabólicos que demandaban sumisión cada que la veía. Ese tal Iván siempre hacia lo que quería y esa vez no sería diferente._

_Cuando hubo terminado contemplo la exhausta expresión de la mujer detrás de él. Sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a vestirse, ella solo atinaba a ver el techo con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama revuelta, lo sabia podía sentirlo... de nuevo aquello que la humillaba tanto como mujer, como soldado. La evidencia de la infame traición de su cuerpo ante tan malsanas caricias…la sentía, ahí entre sus piernas… estaba húmeda._

"_Me recordaras para siempre" l la voz del ruso sonaba con un eco interminable en su cabeza-"No importa cuánto lo intentes"_

"_Ya jamás me olvidaras"_

…...

Julchen despertó sobresaltada y sudando frio. Miro alrededor el astro rey aun no salía, sabía que debía dormir…pero sus parpados se rehusaban a cerrarse, su cerebro comenzaba a carburar todo lo que pasaría ese día … su destino, su vida, estaba en manos de sus enemigos…de nuevo no podía hacer nada sino esperar.

Horas más tarde debía prepararse para el juicio, su aspecto no era el mejor, las ojeras mudo testigo de la horrible noche que había pasado la delataban. Así que hizo lo que pudo para disimularlas, consiguió algo de polvo de hornear y se lo puso bajo los ojos para emparejar su color y pellizco un poco sus mejillas para que se vieran sonrojadas, nunca pensó que esos bobos consejos le serian útiles algún día.

"Al menos no parezco un fantasma desvelado"

Luego de arreglar un poco su rostro, se acomodo el pelo, de modo que sus largas mechas distrajeran la vista de su demacrada figura. Se enfundo en un vestido que Vash le había traído así como en un abrigo negro que le quedaba considerablemente grande, pero no había más, ella hubiera preferido usar su uniforme para el juicio, pero el suizo la disuadió. De pronto el guardia toco la puerta diciéndole que tenía una visita, esto la sorprendió, era la primera que tenía desde su encierro, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y creció al escuchar quien era.

"West"-pensó ella esbozando una sonrisa, la cual fue sustituida por una mueca de preocupación y algo de vergüenza, no podía permitir que su hermanito viera a su asombrosa hermana así-"Pero quizás no lo vea de nuevo"-se decía con resignación.

Cinco minutos después, dentro de un cuarto alargado en una de las tantas mesas del que ahora servía como sala de visitas, se encontraba un hombre alto y fornido de cabello rubio y semblante algo rígido, en cuyos ojos azules podía denotarse una inmensa preocupación. El rubio movía su rodilla inquietamente aguardando a la hermana que no veía asía casi un año.

El rubio se tenso al sentir la puerta de metal abrirse. Levanto la vista y su mirada se desencajo, apretó los dientes e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar ante aquella imagen. La hermana con la que había crecido, la inquieta, la que tomaba ollas y casos de la cocina simulando una armadura mientras agitaba cucharas de madera como espadas, mientras jugaban a los caballeros por toda la casa, la Jul que sonreía siempre, la chica fuerte, decidida y a veces despiadada, la que siempre se abría paso en la vida en busca de reconocimiento, la que se forjo un puesto en el ejército nacional por sus propios medios…la hermana que el amaba… ahora era apenas una sombra de su antiguo ser, pálida, ojerosa, delgada, con unas manos huesudas que se aferraban a los bordes del abrigo algo desgastado que se veía era de un persona muchas talla mayor y con una zapatilla que se veía le quedaban algo chicas.

Gott, Schwester, que te han hecho- exclamo el acercándose a ella rápidamente, tomándola del abrigo abriéndoselo, para sorpresa de la albina-Eso bastardos infelices...

Julchen enmudeció hubiera sido tan feliz, si no se le hubiera acercado, si hubiese habido un reja o vidrio de por medio, pero ella en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada. No para Ludwig, su mejor amigo, la persona que mejor la conocía en el mundo.

"Estúpida, uno no puede tapar el sol con un dedo, tonta...Tampoco se pueden ocultar siete meses de embarazo con un abrigo viejo"-pensó la albina con la mirada fija de su hermano en ella, hubiera dado todo por no mostrarse así ante él.

Acabo de llegar de Italia-dijo Ludwig con tono compujido-¿Por qué no me dijiste?... ¿porque no respondiste mis cartas?...Porque no huiste cuando tuviste oportunidad...quien…quien te hizo esto** Schwester**.

**Bruder**, no quiero hablar de eso-respondió ella con tristeza- solo quería verte, está bien.

Nada esta bien, no pueden tenerte así-exclamo El alemán con exasperación-has recibido alguna clase de atención...el niño...el juicio que pasaría si te...

Calma, Vash... mi abogado está confiado en que librare la pena de muerte-explico el tratando de sonreír pero su tono cambio de pronto a uno lleno de amargura- piénsalo, me veo tan patética que tal vez funcione, una mujer violada y embarazada por uno de los suyos no es lo que los aliados quieren proyectar..ja,ja,ja

Jul – exclamo fornido hombre, con cierto tono de sorpresa - No digas eso, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa.

¿Sabes? ...Creí que mi regla no venia por el estrés, este lugar es tan húmedo y frio que creí que mis leves mareos eran naturales... lo supe hace 2 meses cuando me desmaye en las duchas- Explico ella con un tono hueco y sin emoción- No sentí nada cuando me lo dijeron, ni miedo, ni asco, ni odio, no podía creer que había algo dentro de mí, pero... ahora me aterra esta cosa en mi interior, crece y se mueve dentro mío, no sé qué hacer.

Schwester...yo te protegeré está bien-dijo Ludwig con un tono tan serio y decidió que a muchos les hubiera espantado, menos a ella-No estás sola, todos estamos contigo yo, Elizabetha, Roderich, Antonio, Francis, la guerra nos ha distanciado a algunos pero aun te queremos...no te dejaremos caer.

Recuerda quien eres-exclamo de repente con tono casi militar- no permitas que te quiten todo... no una nazi...eres una oficial, eres una alemana...una valkiria...

Julchen guardo silencio y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas la traicionaran, ese fortachón siempre la reconfortaba, por primera vez en meses sintió un poco de esperanza para si. Abrazo fuertemente a su hermano por unos minutos y luego se aparto. Su tiempo había terminado y el guardia señalaba su regreso a la celda. Ella asintió y se marcho dedicándole a su hermano una de sus sonrisas de antaño antes de que la puerta tras de si se cerrara.

"Gracias, West"

...

Al poco rato Julchen fue llevada al lugar de la audiencia, dentro su abogado tenía una expresión levemente molesta, tal vez por los 10 minutos extras que le había tomado refrescar un poco su cara, para ocultar las señales de su llanto, que si bien era de alegría, no deseaba mostrárselo a nadie de ahí.

Llegas tarde-dijo el suizo arqueando sus cejas-que te paso-esto último la agrego con un leve aire de sorpresa.

Lo siento, me estaba preparando- respondió ella sonriendo con monotonía.

Vash se extraño, algo había cambiado en ella la noche anterior, ahora emanaba una aura diferente y sonreía confiada. El suizo no sabía porque y no quiso preguntar, si bien era un hombre muy profesional y sabia bien lo que su "clienta" había hecho, como hombre criado en un núcleo familiar estrecho, le fue imposible ignorar el estado de la albina. Él sabia que no había ningún estrecho lazo entre ellos, de hecho la personalidad de Julchen le pareció al principio algo desquiciante pero para su sorpresa llego a agradarle, pero también tenía claro que volvería suiza luego del juicio, pero le había prometido ayudarla en todo lo posible y eso haría.

"Bueno, habrá que ver como salen las cosas, he hecho todo lo que estuvo en mi manos"-se dijo el suizo preparándose para cuando tuviera que usar su alegato final

Gracias, Vash-susurro la albina casi inaudiblemente, para sorpresa de el rubio quien solo asintió.

De repente se escucho un martillazo y la audiencia comenzó. El fiscal ajusto sus anteojos y empezó a hablar acerca del objetivo de la audiencia, de como no era posible permitir que los malvados escapasen por cuestiones superficiales, porque fueron esas trivialidades las que costaron la vida a muchas personas arruinando las de tantas otras y tal agravio contra los derechos humanos, civiles y penales requería un castigo justo y ejemplar.

No podemos dejar que pase inadvertido- dijo el fiscal con tono severo y glacial- El punto de todo este caso es que estas atrocidades pasaron una y otras vez ante los ojos de la acusada, la cual contribuyo a estos ya fuera de forma directa como la Jefa de un campo maldito o indirecta como soldado defensor de un sistema de gobierno brutal y corrupto que permitía y promovía dichos crimines...La acusada estuvo ahí...lo vio todo y al final no hizo nada...su indiferencia fue su principal delito, delito que debe ser castigado, porque la responsabilidad esta ahí- añadió asiendo un ademan dando por terminado su alegato.

El suizo tomo aire, estaba seguro que esas palabras habían llegado a los presentes y sobre todo a los soldados que integraban el jurado. Como abogado sabían muy bien el poder que dicho cierre podía tener, algunas ves una oratoria bien dicha, podía influir favorablemente en un caso o desmoronarlo por completo. Vash sabia de alegatos y comprendía que el suyo debía ser mejor, mas firme y contundente o sino todo ese duro trabajo estaría perdido y Julchen en el peor de los casos moriría o podría pasar el resto de sus días en un campo para prisioneros soviéticos...el infierno en la tierra para cualquier soldado caído...El debía dar lo mejor para evitarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió al tribunal, que lo observaba expectante para poder concluir ya el proceso y continuar con los siguientes.

¿Qué es justo y qué no? Difícil saberlo y definirlo-Dijo Vash con un tono serio pero elocuente- La justicia depende de los valores de una sociedad, pero tristemente en una guerra como la que hemos pasado, tales preceptos se quedan cortos y es importante saber establecer que tanto es el grado de responsabilidad que cada cual tiene, desde un subordinado siguiendo órdenes monstruosas y el superior que las- señalo en joven mirando a Julchen- la acusada en ningún momento negó dicha responsabilidad, al contrario ella fue capaz de mirarse al espejo y admitir su propios pecados…cuando este tribunal empezó, se dijo que se procesaría a los acusados con la justicia en la mano, justicia verdadera, no la justicia de los vencedores pisoteando por venganza al enemigo derrotado…las pruebas que le he presentado son la realidad de una mujer que amo a su patria, a su gente y que en medio del infierno de la guerra trato de conservar un ápice de humanidad para si misma…les pido que hagan acopio de su conciencia y sentido común y se pregunten sinceramente, ¿esta mujer merece morir? ¿Sería satisfactorio?...Señores sus destino estas dos criaturas esta en sus manos.

Una vez el suizo termino su discurso procedió tomar asiento la audiencia guardo silencio, hasta Julchen se quedo sin palabras, luego de la leve oratoria del rubio. Ella apreciaba, la sinceridad y la pasión, si se hubieran conocido de otra forma quizás hubieran sido grandes amigos, verdaderos amigos.

El oficial ingles que presidia se puso de pie, los presentes guardaron silencio.

Bien con eso damos por terminados los alegatos-dijo un hombre de unos 40 años de voz rasposa pero llena de autoridad-ahora procederemos con la deliberación.

Listo presentes se pusieron de pie mientras el jurado se iba a la sala adjunta. Julchen respiro hondo sabía que el proceso podía demorase horas. Vash toco su hombro para darle apoyo mientras un guardia la escoltaba de vuela a su celda, ahí aguardaría hasta que el veredicto estuviera listo.

No había nada más que hacer, así que trato de dormir un poco, para reponerse de la espantosa noche anterior, esperando que aquel maldito ruso no volviera a entrometerse en sus sueños. A veces se preguntaba si la semilla de aquel hombre en su vientre era la culpable…pero ahora no quería pensar en nada, trataba de estar lo más alejada del tema. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo le era imposible, cada vez que veía su vientre más abultado era como una maldición que materializaba las palabras de Iván.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-dijo la albina tocando su vientre, cosa que prefería no hacer ya que sentir lo latidos de ese ser la ponían nerviosa-¿Qué será de ti?-agrego con un tono dulce que desconocía.

Julchen no entendía el porqué de su propia actitud. Había decidido, no amar a ese bebe, no podía hacerlo. Trato de apartar su mano, pero poco a poco sintió algo cálido atreves de ese tacto. No sabía dónde salía pero una gran calma la invadió quedándose profundamente dormida…

"¿Qué hare….?"

Pasaron 5 largas horas y el llamado del guardia en la puerta de metal la despertó bruscamente, ella aun algo somnolienta al comprobar la hora no podía creer haber dormido tanto de una vez, hacia meses que no pasaba.

Prepárate-dijo el guardia- anunciaran el veredicto en una hora.

Julchen asintió. Al poco rato estaba en el "Tribunal" sentada detrás de Vash en el banquillo de acusados frio e incomodo que esperaba no volver a ver jamás en su vida, y sabia que de una forma u otra así seria.

Bien- Dijo el presidente del jurado indicando a todos que tomaran asiento-Luego de tomar todas las pruebas presentadas por las autoridades y los testimonios de los testigos, hemos llegado a un veredicto, la acusada póngase de pie.

Julchen Beilschmidt-dijo el hombre tomando una hoja de papel- Miembro de las SS, Oficial a cargo del campo Plasow en Polonia, este tribunal la encuentra…

_Info Fanfic:_

**Berjen Belsen**:_ fue un campo de concentracion tomado por los britanicos que fue sede de una version mucho mas pequeña de los juicios de neuremberg para oficiales de rango mediano, por pacticidad procesaron a los guardias y jefes de varios cmapos cercanos sobre todo de polonia._

_Mientras eran procesados alguno los nazis estuvieron recluidos en la cercel de Cecille en Alemania. principalmente los que trabajaron en los campos cercanos_

**Gott**-_Dios en aleman._

**Schwester**_: Hermana en aleman_

**Bruder**:_ Hermano en Aleman_


	3. Sin Futuro, Sin Nombre

**Capitulo 3**

**Sin nombre **

**La voz de la sangre**

El corazón de Julchen se estremeció apretando inconscientemente la mano de Vash. Un ansioso silencio invadió la sala. Todos esos días de pruebas y testimonios dramáticos se resumían a eso. En breve un golpe de martillo y un discurso de 5 minutos definirían su destino. Ya había visto a varios oficiales ser condenados a muerte o en su defecto ser enviados a los infernales campos de prisioneros de Siberia, donde purgarían sus tortuosas y largas condenas, bajo la el control de los Rusos, que a la albina le parecía infinitamente más terrible que morir. Ella respiro hondamente y espero:

Después de una concienzuda deliberación- procedió a decir el oficial con una voz lenta y severa, acomodando sus anteojos y mirando a los presentes – tomando en cuenta todas la pruebas presentadas por ambas partes, este tribunal, voz de la autoridad británica, encuentra a la acusada... inocente del cargo de **crímenes contra la humanidad,** ya que no se puedo demostrar su participación directa en torturas y asesinatos en masa contra los prisioneros del campo en los últimos 4 años.

En cuanto al Segundo cargo, **Crímenes de guerra** -prosiguió otro oficial un poco más joven con el mismo semblante impasible, pero con un leve atisbo de condescendencia en su voz-encontramos a la acusada culpable…Este tribunal la sentencia a 10 años de prisión-continuo con seriedad mirando Julchen-pero… tomando en cuenta los atenuantes presentados por la defensa, se acordó reducir la sentencia a 5 años en la cárcel de Hamlin…

La sentencia se hará efectiva desde este momento-dijo el primer oficial golpeando la mesa con su martillo- Se levanta la sesión de este 14 de octubre.

Como el público de un teatro cuya función termina, los presentes empezaron a levantarse y salir uno tras otro comentando sus impresiones del juicio y denotando su interés por asistir a la próxima puesta en escena de aquel "Teatro de la Justicia Británica", que en instantes quedo vacío. Un hombre uniformado de rasgos severos toco los hombros de la albina, listo a cumplir su orden y realizar el traslado. Julchen suspiro, mientras este le ponía las esposas. Ese veredicto fue una sorpresa, la verdad nunca espero esa condena tan "considerada". Por otro lado la decepción estaba dibujada en el serio rostro de Vash. Ella lo miro y sonrío con nostalgia, conocía muy bien esa amarga sensación.

Lo siento-dijo el suizo con la voz algo quebrada-no pude hacer más.

No digas tonterías, hiciste un buen trabajo-respondió la albina sonriendo-me salvaste la vida jaja, ¡gracias Vash!...-entonces su semblante se ensombreció un poco- Sé que soy una molestia…pero…puede pedirte una última cosa

La albina acerco al oído de suizo y le susurro su encomienda. El rubio la miro curioso y algo confundido por las últimas palabras de la albina. Le parecieron duras, pero sinceras.

"Ahora, hazme otro favor…regresa a Suiza, abraza a tu hermanita y olvídate de mí… ¿vale?"

Dicho esto, Julchen camino como si nada hacia la salida acompañada del guardia, ante la mirada atónita de Vash.

En dos meses-soltó de pronto el suizo.

La mujer no dijo nada, asintió levemente y continuo su camino hacia su nueva "casa" sin bajar la mirada. Pero pese a su semblante altivo, realmente se sentía mal por pedirle "eso" a Vash, pero el tiempo era corto y confiaba en que el suizo la ayudara con su "problema".

Mientras, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento o meditación por parte de su escoltada presto a cumplir su deber el guardia la llevo a la entrada de la instalación donde un camión esperaba, la ojiroja subió en el junto con varias personas más hombres y mujeres. La tarea le fue dificultosa debido al gran tamaño de su vientre ya la gran elevación dela caja de vehículo. Una vez dentro se sentó hasta el fondo del mismo sin decir palabra, el camión empezó a moverse. Ella estaba extrañamente tranquila, sin saber porque, su mente tarareaba una vieja y desgastada melodía que la llevaba a sus días de infancia en Austria, tiempos mejores, tiempos felices, cuando no había nacionalidad, credo ni raza, cuando sus amigos y seres queridos bailaban en el salón de música, con una alegre melodía de piano de fondo, sumidos en el despreocupado y maravilloso paisaje que da la inocencia, antes de que la sombra de la duda y la razón lo convirtieran un páramo tan desolado como el que ahora recorría. Julchen sonreía con leve melancolía sin abrir los ojos por miedo de que dicha acción rompiera la fantasía.

"La inocencia, una vez perdida, no se puede recuperar. "-pensaba con la cabeza recargada con resignación en el camión, no podría volver a ser un ángel…esos días habían quedado muy lejos- "cuando… volveré a verlos mis queridos"

...

Luego de varias horas de transitar por un camino viejo y descuidado, así como poblados enteros en ruinas, llegaron a su destino. La prisión del condado de Hamlin, era un gran edificio color beige a un extremo de la pequeña ciudad por la que llevaba su nombre, rodeado por una extensa área verde, que irónicamente se perdía algunos metros antes de toparse con una gran muralla de piedra, puertas metálicas y alambre de púas completaban el complejo. Apenas llegaron las puertas de metal se abrieron y varios guardias los escoltaron dentro, el paisaje al interior era tan gris y deprimente como el exterior. Una reja dividía la prisión en dos, al lado de cada valla estaba enfilados los demás presos que ingresarían ese día, tristes desolados, una lastimosa masa de miseria humana.

"Todas las cárceles son iguales" Pensó Julchen tomado su lugar en la fila.

A la entrada de cada bloque había una pequeña mesa donde dos personas tomaban registro. A Julchen y algunas ex guardias femeninas el proceso se les hacía muy familiar, su nerviosismo aumentaba al ver como los guardias les daban un tarjeta amarilla señalándole que debían ir a la enfermería, varias se horrorizaban al recordar lo que "eso" significaba en los campos y rogaban enardecidamente con la mirada que ese no fuera su caso.

La albina no pudo evitar reír ante la ironía de la situación-"Dios tiene un sentido del humor muy perverso"-pensó ella

Al oír su nombre levanto la mano y se acercó. La mujer de mediana edad y pelo ligeramente canoso que estaba pasando lista la miro unos instantes haciendo un gesto de molestia y tomando nota.

Recoge tu uniforme y ve allá-ordeno la mujer de lentes mientras encendía un cigarrillo- primero, puerta a mano derecha.

"Tarjeta amarilla, desde el comienzo"- volvió a pensar mientras miraba el papel en su mano y sonreía con un leve deje de sarcasmo e ironía- "O si un humor muy cruel"

Julchen obedeció, fue a un "almacén" donde varias presas trabajaban, estas le dieron su uniforme, que consistía en unos pantalones y una bata color gris, así como unos zapatos que juraría eran de hombre. Esta siguió a las demás mujeres, al lugar donde tomaron una ducha helada, luego marcharon desnudas hacia una pared donde les arrojaron insecticida para prevenir los piojos y luego se vistieron, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de sus nuevas guardianas.

La ojiroja camino desganadamente detrás de un guardia rumbo a la enfermería. El maldito insecticida le había dejado los ojos llorosos y encima el peso del embarazo estaba haciendo mella en su estado físico, la espalda le dolía, los pechos le hormigueaban además tenía los pies hinchados y agarrotados, se moría de ganas por sentarse a descansar…pero sabía que era un lujo que no podía darse. Luego de caminar por los largos y grises corredores unos 5 minutos llegaron a un pequeño cuarto, con pintura carcomida y vidrios plomosos que fungía de enfermería. No era nada del otro mundo, tenía una pequeña área de consulta separada por una mampara, así como varias camas y catres enfilados frente a la puerta. Muchas de estas camas tenían mujeres postradas con vendas y gasas por todo el cuerpo, algunas tenían desagradables pústulas en el rostro, boca y manos. Julchen no sabía mucho de medicina pero esas horribles protuberancias le parecían graves. Aparto la mirada y se concentró en su "grupo" que constaba de unas 15 mujeres de edades y complexiones variadas, tendría que esperar.

"Gott me voy a morir aquí-pensó ella chasqueando los dientes, la idea de tener que esperar ahí le fastidiaba- ya no aguanto mis pies"

Puedes sentarte en la cama desocupada si gustas-dijo una voz dulce a un lado suyo- el doctor te atenderá en un momento.

La albina se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero no rechazo la oferta. La chica que le había hablado tenía un largo delantal, era rubia, de ojos verdes claros, complexión delgada y tez clara, no muy alta pero de rostro amable, además tenía un acento extraño que no lograba identificar. La rubia cargaba lo que parecían unas cajas con instrumental, Julchen pensó que era enfermera, pero cuando la vio mejor pudo notar la misma bata gris y pantalones degastados que ella llevaba.

Soy Emma Vestraeten, de Bélgica -dijo la otra felizmente-pero me dicen Belbel, tu ¿de dónde eres?

De Berlín, pero nací en Prusia-respondió la albina algo cortante, últimamente su humor no era muy bueno-¿No estás un poco lejos de tu casa? …¿Cuántos tienes unos…18?

Veinte de hecho….Tu sabes…- dijo la rubia con simpleza -con la guerra y todo, mis hermanos se fueron a pelear, y pues una busca como sobrevivir- añadió jugando un poco con sus dedos-un robito aquí y allá hasta que me trajeron aquí, me dieron 4 años, pero he sido buena y me dejaran salir pronto, no me fue tan mal-añadió con unas sonrisa- tengo mis 3 comidas un techo y he aprendido un oficio útil.

Bien, Belbel, - respondió la albina dedicándole una sonrisita, le gustaba la gente que no se daba por vencida- yo soy la asombrosa Julchen…ahora podrías decirme de que se trata esto-añadió mostrándole la tarjeta en su mano.

A…eso…mira…ya es tu turno-señalo nerviosamente la chica cambiando su cara por una expresión más seria, indicándole que fuera detrás de la pantalla- él es Feliks Łukasiewicz el doctor, viene de Polonia.

"Hay no, un polaco, al menos podría ser de un país que nos odiara menos"-pensó la albina sin poder ocultar su inconformidad, aunque no quería prejuzgar los polacos, pero en general no habían dejado la mejor impresión en ella, eran demasiado indisciplinados.

El dichoso medico era un hombre bajito, de pelo rubio que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las orejas, tenía unos ojos verdes con un cierto aire de despreocupación, eso no le dio buen espina a la prusiana. Por lo que pudo apreciar, al mirar rápidamente en su escritorio, el tipo era una especie de fanático de los ponys, pues tenía un libro de ellos en su escritorio y varias figuras también. El doctor aclaro su garanta atrayendo la atención de la albina, este la miro seriamente y le indico donde sentarse. Observo su reloj y empezó a tomarle el pulso, luego la miro por unos segundos sin hacer nada, poniendo algo nerviosa a la albina.

¿Estás algo gorda no crees?-soltó de repente ladeando un poco la cabeza con una expresión algo infantil y simplona en los ojos.

Estoy embarazada- exclamo Julchen exasperada, tratando de controlar sus hormonas para no golpearlo - "si, otro polaco idiota"

Es obvio, solo digo que es grande- respondió el otro como ignorándola, mientras media el tamaño del vientre de esta, anotaba los datos en una bitácora-ahora quítate los pantalones y sube a la mesa.

Pantalones…¿para qué?- dijo Julchen con desconfianza, apartando la mano de la Belga que se disponía ayudarla- mis exámenes de sangre fueron buenos hace unas semanas-explico.

Julchen, es un control sanitario obligatorio para las…-explico la ojiverde tratando de calmarla- **ETS**…en los últimos meses se ha dado una epidemia de **sífilis** y **gonorrea** en toda Alemania…por…tu sabes la guerra y eso, casi todas las mujeres de aquí sufrieron algún abuso y las tienen…necesitamos saber cuándo te vio un ginecólogo por última vez.

¿Disculpa?... hace como un año, pero no creo que…-la albina iba protestar cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

Esto es muy serio señorita-Advirtió el polaco mientras ojeaba el expediente-la sífilis es la que más nos preocupa, tarda meses en mostrar sus síntomas claramente y usted está embarazada…las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras para el niño...

Julchen trago saliva y miro alrededor. Para ella esa habitación era un símbolo de la integridad rota de las mujeres en la guerra, mujeres sin nación, solo mujeres. Observo con atención aquellos rostros tristes y miradas desencajadas. Notando como algunas tenían la clara evidencia de su deshonra en el rostro con forma de erupciones, yagas, moretones y heridas supurantes. Recordaba los reportes de violaciones por parte de los suyos en los países conquistados, pero siempre los considero exagerados, pero al comprobar la cruda venganza de los aliados sobre las mujeres alemanas termino de convencerse. La hipocresía humana nunca dejaba de asombrarla…sin embargo le dolía imaginar en qué horrible infernáculo se hallarían las mujeres en Berlín no en toda Europa… Por un momento la cara de su amiga húngara vino a su mente.

"Ella no está sola, ellos la protegerán"-se decía tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento.

La albina subió a la mesa temerosa y dejo que el doctor la oscultara. Su incomodidad era evidente, lo último que ella quería en la vida era abrirse de piernas para ningún hombre en ese momento, aunque fuera doctor. Podía oír unos instrumentos de metal colocándose al lado suyo y se estremeció al sentir algo frio introducirse en su vagina. Su mente se llenaba de más ira solo de pensar que ese maldito ruso no se hubiera conformado con preñarla, sino que le hubiera contagiado alguna de esas vergonzosas enfermedades resultado de vicios que nada tuvieron que ver con el placer, solo dios sabia a cuantas más mujeres estaban en su pecaría situación. El médico que la revisaba no le decía nada aún y conforme el examen avanzaba se angustiaba más y más, alguna vez leyó que los bebes de madres con sífilis nacían, deformes, ciegos, retrasados o inválidos de por vida, nadie querría a un niño así y seguramente lo llevarían a algún refugio donde sufriría toda su vida, la sola idea la angustio y se sintió terriblemente culpable por sentir ese rechazo hacia un niño potencialmente enfermo.

"Malditos bastardos"- gritaba internamente mientras mordía su labio, conteniendo el llanto de impotencia-"A cuantas más habrán dejado como a mí, infelices"

Bien parece que…-soltó de repente Feliks descuidadamente, con un leve ademan amado de disculpa- no hay sífilis ni gonorrea…suerte para la próxima-añadió de modo juguetón.

Idiota- Julchen apretó los puños y hubiera estado a punto de golpear al dichoso doctor si Emma no la hubiera detenido- casi me matas del susto

Ya, ya el doctor es un poco excéntrico pero es buena persona-dijo la rubia- además, debes estar contenta, tu bebe estará bien.

Pues, no cambia nada en realidad -respondió ella con frialdad ante la mirada algo confundida de Belbel- bueno voy al bloque B debo buscar mi celda.

¿Cuál es tu numero?-cuestiono la otra tratando de cambiar el tema, era obvio que a la otra no le agradaba hablar de su embarazo-yo soy el 224

Esa es mi celda-La albina hizo un leve silencio y luego respondio algo sorprendida.

¡Que bien!-dijo la belga con entusiasmo- seremos compañeras jaja…te veré después trabajo en la enfermería hasta las 6 pm.

La albina solo asintió y se dirigió a su bloque, apretando un frasco de vitamina que el polaco raro le había dado, esta suspiro aún faltaba que les explicaran las reglas de la prisión y les asignaran tares, ansiaba que el día acabara. Luego de un rato caminando por largos pasillo llenos de puertas y barrotes de metal encontró su celda, era pequeña tenía una pequeña ventana al fondo de la que se podía ver el pasto exterior y en un extremo había dos literas pequeñas e incomodas, Julchen se sentó en la que se veía desocupada y sin quererlo cayo dormida.

…...

La vida en la prisión, era muy parecida a la vida militar, todo se maneja por estrictas normas y un horario preciso, donde el incumplimiento de cualquiera de las reglas establecidas se castiga con severidad. Era escalofriantemente parecida a la organización del campo de concetración, solo que ahora ella estaba del otro lado de la reja. Como todo buen militar la disciplina formaba parte importante de su vida, así que no era extraño que Julchen se adaptara rápidamente a ese lugar. Todos los días era igual, la hora de levantarse era a la 6:30, el baño era a las 7, el desayuno a las 7:30, la distribución de labores era a las 8:30, la comida a las 3:30, los presos contaban con 2 horas en el patio para "socializar" y la cena era 7:00 pm, las celdas se cerraban a las 8:30. Y así era día tras día, cientos de vidas regidas por el tintinear de una campana.

Fuera de las labores y uno que otro altercado con otras prisioneras la vida en general era aburrida y monótona. Cuando tenía tiempo libre iba a una improvisada "biblioteca" que tenía la selección de libros más pobres y viejos que la albina hubiera visto, mayormente novelas románticas y libros infantiles. Ella siempre tomaba el mismo una recopilación de cuentos alemanes que solía leerle a Ludwig cuando era pequeño, en cada hoja Julchen no podía evitar sonreír al recordar aquellas dulces memorias que guardaba muy dentro de sí y que ahora le daban fuerzas. En cunato a la convivencia interna, la ex oficial no tenía la intención de relacionarse más de la cuanta con nadie de ese lugar, pues lo consideraba un oscuro capitulo en su vida que dejaría atrás una vez saliese y jamás volvería a pensar en el. Pero sin quererlo al pasar las semanas empezó a fraternizar con su compañera de celda, quien siempre que tenía tiempo le hacía compañía y la distraía, hablando de cualquier cosa. La ojiroja agradecía internamente esa atención, la mayoría de las reclusas evitaban cualquier contacto con las ex nazis, aunque fueran compatriotas, la dolorosa derrota sufrida era algo demasiado duro, nadie quería tener un recordatorio constante del que seria un legado maldito en la historia alemana. Ella comprendía ese pensar perfectamente, nunca habia sido un persona extremadamente sociable, pero tal vez se debía al mar de hormonas que cargaba por su embarazo pero a veces se sentía "sola", así que la optimista presciencia de la rubia era como una brisa fresca, queña hacia olvidarse a momentosde los problemas que la aquejaban.

Últimamente me he sentido muy agotada, toda actividad me cuesta mucho –le dijo a su compañera mientras se preparaba para ir a las duchas.

Es natural te falta muy poco-comento la otra con optimismo-tu panza es enorme, no me asombraría que tuvieras gemelos

No digas eso- grito ella espantada, dejando sorprendida ala Belga, pues Julchen siempre se había mostrado seria pero cordial- uno es suficiente tormento-añadió la ojiroja con amargura.

Pero es tu hijo…-dijo la rubia con algo de sorpresa-.

No me lo quedare…-dijo la mayor fríamente, fulminándola con la mirada-es un bastardo que crece dentro de mí, no tienes idea de cuento detesto sentir que crece dentro de mí-se tocó nuevamente su vientre -porque tuvo que pasarme esto?... lo odio

Belbel la miro con tristeza luego sonrió levemente y le acaricio los platinados cabellos. La rubia no conocía mucho a aquella mujer pero tenía los mismos ojos que muchas otras que había conocido fuera y dentro de prisión, sentía que algo la había marcado y era obvio que la criatura que esperaba no era fruto del amor y le entristecía la resolución a la que Julchen había llegado.

No deberías apresúrate-dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la mayor levemente- he oído que antes eras soldado y no te juzgo, pero has perdido muchas cosas en esta guerra ¿verdad?- se detuvo un momento meditando en lo que le iba a decir- mi hermano mayor me dijo una vez, que dios no te quita nada sin darte algo a cambio…tal vez necesitas algo que proteger.

¡Que sabe una niña como tú!-exclamo la prusiana con notable enojo, estaba harta de que la compadecieran con palabras vacías- ese tipo me violo durante días, es horrible lleva a su hijo en mi interior….

La belga se paró de golpe y miro a la ojiroja con determinación, así como una fe y una voluntad inquebrantable que sorprendió a la mayor, quizás esa niña era más mujer que ella en algunos sentidos, pensó la mayor luego de orilla.

….…...

Unas semanas después Julchen estaba sola en su celda, había acabado sus labores asignadas y Bel estaba en la enfermería como siempre. Ya estaba a mitad del tercer trimestre y se sentía fatigada. Tomo asiento en una sillita al lado de una improvisada mesa contemplando los papeles que le había llevado Vash, leía cada frase con gran atención. Como título dicho documento estipulaba "Acta de Renuncia de derechos paternos".

Julchen recordaba la cara molesta de Vash cuando le comunico su intención de dar en adopción su hijo, lo antes posible, sin siquiera verlo, incluso le había pedido orientación sobre permitir al médico de la prisión inducir su parto. Feliks tenía cara de bobo pero al parecer era bueno en lo que hacía.

"Piénsalo…una vez los firmes no habrá vuelta atrás"-le dijo suizo con un tono algo triste-"Deberías meditarlo un poco"

La Prusiana respiro hondo, había tomado una decisión hace tiempo, pero las palabras que le dijo su compañera de celda le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

"Jul, tal vez sea joven, pero veo que solo quieres castigar a ese hombre a través de un bebe que ni siquiera sabe que existe…no creo que eso te traiga la satisfacción que esperas…no te has dado cuenta, pero creo que quien más perderá serás tú… ese niño es mas parte de ti que de él"

"¿Me estoy desquitando?"- se cuestionó la albina amargamente conlospapeles ensu mano-"lo hago"

Unos minutos después salió de su celda dejando los papeles sobre la cama, decidida a no pensar más en el tema y dirigiéndose a la cocina para retomar las faenas de la tarde. Mientras la fecha del alumbramiento estaba más cerca Julchen trabajaba con más ahincó, el cocina, en la lavandería, en el patio, día tras días, hasta caer exhausta en su catre tratando que el agotamiento la alejase de sus pensamientos. Su vientre era enorme el solo levantarse y caminar empezó a ser un gran esfuerzo lo cual le provocaba calambres en el área pélvica y en la espalda, sin mencionar que sus pies estaban tan inflamdos que el atarse bien los cordeles era algo imposible.

…...

Una semana después, una fuerte tormenta golpeo la ciudad, los árboles crujían golpeados por el viento y el sonido de los truenos al caer a la tierra se perdían entre el eco de las duras paredes de piedra de la prisión. Julchen se hacía un ovillo en su catre. Podía escuchar gotas de agua caer desde el techo y perderse en algún lugar de la pequeña celda. Ella cerró los ojos con cansancio y algo de nostalgia, llovía como aquel día, el día antes de que su infierno comenzara. Su ánimo de por si era malo esos días y sumándole que aquellos molestos calambres se acrecentaron volviéndose casi inaguantables. Luego de un rato de intentar inútilmente conciliar el sueño, se levantó con pesadez de su cama y se dispuso a caminar un poco por su celda con la intensión de minimizar las molestias.

Lo hizo por unos diez minutos y cuando sintió que el calambre cedía acelero un poco el paso, normalmente no sería tan osada en medio de tanta oscuridad, pero llevaba horas sintiéndose mal y esa parecía ser la mejor forma de arreglarlo. La negrura de la celda afecto un poco su percepción de las distancias acercándose demasiado a la ventana, en un segundo sintió su pie resbalar en un charco cerca de la misma perdiendo el equilibrio, la albina se sujetó como pudo del borde del catre para evitar la caída pero no lo logro del todo, pues su cadera logro golpear el suelo…Eso la asusto y decidió dejar la caminata por la paz y se dispuso a volver a acostarse. Pero en cuanto se puso de pie, se tocó el vientre, con miedo de moverse. Los calambres que había sentido mientras estaba en cama parecían doblemente fuertes, sintió una presión en su entrepierna y como algo caliente escurría por sus piernas, se levanta la bata de su uniforme y vio un charco a sus pies.

No puede ser-Dijo con sorpresa mientras su estómago empezaba a tensarse para luego sentir un dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho- Aun no es tiempo…ah…

Julchen trato de no entrar en pánico y espero a que el dolor pasara, la idea del parto era algo que la asustaba, no por el dolor, sino por su total ignorancia del tema. Su madre había muerto muy joven, así que nunca hablo con ella de ciertas cosas de la vida, por otro lado su padre siempre motivo más el desarrolla de partes más masculinas de su personalidad. Y si bien era cierto que era una mujer educada, jamás había tenido el deseo de hijos propios y lógicamente el tema del alumbramiento le era completamente indiferente, hasta ahora. En aquellos momentos su tensión iba en aumento al saber que estaba atrapada en su celda y la feroz tormenta afuera acallaba sus desesperados gritos de auxilio.

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente porque ella no sabía cuánto duraría lo que estaba soportando. La albina tomo una ollita de peltre que estaba cerca y comenzó a golpear los barrotes de su celda, llamando la atención de las demás reclusas, que poco o nada podían hacer por ella ya que también estaban encerradas y los guardias dormían en el extremo opuesto de plantel dando rondines cada 2 o tres horas. Paso poco más de una hora y los espasmos de dolor se habían vuelto tan frecuentes y tan insoportables que ya no podía contener su agonía y sus gritos hacían eco en los corredores vacíos de la prisión. De pronto escucho el pestillo de la puerta de su celda correrse y abrirse, dio un suspiro de gran alivio. Ahora no tendría que dar a luz sola.

Jul-chan-grito Bel desesperada al ver a su albina compañera tumbada en la cama empapada en un charco casi translucido- que paso

Creo que... rompí aguas- respondió la ojiroja dificultosamente- ayúdame... estoy en labor desde hace dos horas.

Dios míos-exclamo la rubia en una mezcla de asombro y terror-ya no hables debemos llevarte a la enfermería.

La joven mujer luchó por salir de la cama donde estaba acostada pero en cuanto se puso de pie, tuvo otra contracción. Comenzó a gritar de dolor. La rubia le saco los pantalones empapados y entendió que ya era muy tarde para moverla, nunca llegaría a la enfermería con lo dilata y adolorida que estaba.

Espera, voy por el doctor-explico la joven despejando el camino y colocando la mesa lo más cerca posible de la cama- por suerte Feliks se quedó dormido y no se ha ido a casa.

Las guardianas que habían venido debido al escándalo, se quedaron atónitas y no sabían que hacer, la rubia les dijo que trajeran toallas y agua caliente, mientras ella iba corriendo por el instrumental. Las guardias obedecieron con mirada algo reticente, aunque más de una se preguntó si debían preocuparse tanto por una nazi. Julchen permanecía ajena a aquello, pues cuando al fin se relajaba un poco, enfocaba cada segundo para recuperar fuerzas, sentía el sudor que corría por sus sienes, por sus costados y entre sus pechos. Al poco rato llego Belbel con un adormilado Feliks, la belga le dio una buena sacudida para espabilarlo y luego ayudo a Julchen a "acomodarse". La albina se extrañó pues no la acostaron sino que la pusieron con la espalda a la pared recargada en una almohada, con las piernas cayendo de la cama y un gran recipientede metaljusto debajo de ella. El médico se agacho y la reviso, la peliblanca pudo sentir su mano tantear el área. El rubio hizo rápidamente un gesto de preocupación, palpo el vientre con ambas manos y se detuvo cerca de su área pélvica.

Sujétala-ordenó el polaco de repente mirando a la rubia- el niño no está bien acomodado

Dolera un poco-exclamo el ojiverde, apoyando las manos en el vientre y haciendo presión en un ángulo de 45°-Estas lista

Julchen se retorció de dolor ante esa acción, mirando al polaco con gran ansiedad y con el sudor empapando su cara.

Bien, no te pongas nerviosa, yo trato de no estarlo-añadió tratando de soñar tranquilo sonriendo despistadamente- También es mi primera vez jajaja.

Bel se golpeó la frente con una expresión de "Que idiota". Mientras la albina estaba en shock, le hubiera retorcido el cuello de no ser que sintió como una nueva contracción la partía en dos.

Estaba mejor sola-dijo en un grito haciendo que Feliks hiciera un puchero y luego retrocediera algo asustado ante la feroz mirada de la ojiroja- más te vale saber lo que haces idiota.

Calma amiga-dijo la otra tratando de reconfortar a la madre primeriza- una vez dilatada el parto suele ser sencillo.

— ¡Bel! ¡Bel siento algo!- exclamo la adolorida mujer flexionando las piernas instintivamente- El bebe….

Bien, mantenlas así, no las sueltes…el bebe ya está listo- exclamo el polaco colocándose entre las piernas de ella, indicándole a la otra que se prepara- veo la cabeza…Bel lista como te dije

**Mein Gott**-exclamo entrecortadamente la albina- **ich kann nicht**

Puja-ordeno el médico, observando la pequeña mata de pelo asomarse de dentro de la albina-Puja más, si el bebe no sale pronto podría ahogarse.

Julchen, se estremeció tomo aire, sentía como sus entrañas ardían y una voz dentro de ella le gritaba que debía luchar más y así lo hizo. Estuvo pujando durante cerca de una hora, sin obtener resultados. Feliks suspiro, mirando a la reclusa bañada en sudor. Había aguantado el difícil parto como pocas, pero ya estaba cansada y su ritmo cardiaco era cada vez mas errático, el polaco no sabía si tendría fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

Me lo temía... **macrosomía**-dijo Felks bajando la mirada buscando la de la belga- es muy grande, no podrás tenerlo sola…tengo que sacarlo o morirá…Usare los f**órceps**…

El polaco abrió su maletín y saco una especie de pinzas parecidas a cucharas de metal. La albina asintió, preparándose para una nueva contracción. Bel apretaba su mano tratando de darle fuerzas.

Cuando tengas la siguiente contracción tomare la cabeza del bebe con las pinzas-explico el polaco viendo el vientre tensarse aunciando otra contracción-ahora, puja con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahhh...-el agonizante grito de la albina resonó en toda la prisión, imprimiéndole hasta el último atisbo de energía que le quedaba drenándola completamente.

Ya está-exclamo el polaco tomando al bebe que se abrio paso desde el interior de su madre en un rio de sangre y **liquido amniótico, **que escurria de las piernas de Julchen cayendo en el recipente que previamente habian colocado engrente dela cama,el rubio se apresuro limpiar al bebe y cortarle el cordón-es una niña-exclamo.

El parto había terminado, la albina dejo caer su cabeza totalmente agotada, ladeo le rostro apenas hubo recuperado el aliento y se percató de algo… extraño… un sentimiento de desconcierto invadió a los presentes en aquella vieja y polvorienta celda, la bebe... no se movía…no lloraba...todo estaba en silencio….

…...

Mientras tanto, el hombre alto, de cabello cenizo y de ojos purpuras, que había llegado a Berlín hacia unos meses buscando la gloria, estaba en el "cuartel" llenando informes, se sentía extrañamente agotado. Por lo que se puso de pie y miro por la ventana. Pequeños copos empezaron a caer del cielo y a formar un suave alfombra blanca en la devastada ciudad, dándolo un toque onírico que el ruso conocía muy bien. Miro el reloj y sonrió complacido eran las 12 pm

"La primera nevada del año"-pensó este- "Es buena suerte"

Casi al mismo tiempo sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse, un ligero escalofrió lo recorrió. Nunca le había pasado algo así, no sabía a que se debía. Sentía como si algo lo llamara, provocando que algo dentro de él se agitara, era extraño.

**Bratja**-dijo una embelesada voz detrás de suyo-El camarada Poshenko espera tus órdenes.

Iván aparto la vista de los blancos copos para encontrarse con una joven muy bonita de largo pelo castaño y una mirada glacial color azul, esta vestía un uniforme color caqui con la insignia del ejército rojo en el casco, le miraba expectante sin perder detalle de ningún movimiento que el otro realizara. En sus manos llevaba un teléfono portátil y en la espalda un pesado fusil de asalto. La aparente fragilidad de su imagen se contraponía con las manchas de sangre fresca que maquillaban su rostro y manchaban sus botas.

Bien, vamos Natalia-dijo finalmente el ruso, haciendo un ademan a otro soldado para que le acerara el coche- debemos eliminar a los soldados que se escondan en las ruinas

"Me siento raro da"-Pensó, acomodándose la bufanda y subiendo al auto que lo llevaría donde sus tropas lo esperaban.

La ciudad aún estaba lejos de ser un lugar seguro, aún quedaban soldados rezagados fieles al régimen caído, que no dudaban en pelear pese a verse claramente apabullados por el enemigo. Eso aunada a la salvajes "diversiones" de sus hombres, complicaba un poco más las cosas, los conocía sabía lo que habían sufrido, por lo que no tenía interés en pararlos, pero tampoco deseaba participar el ya se había divertido bastante. Iván sonrió algo melancólico y apretó fuertemente algo en su bolsillo, sintiendo el duro metal atreves de sus gruesos guantes cada vez llegaban más tropas. Él sabía que pronto su presencia no sería requerida, probablemente en unas semanas estaría en la frontera Rusa, y diría adiós a Alemania…solo el tiempo diría cuando podría regresar.

Cuando el coche llego a su destino el rubio cenizo bajo de él acomodándose su larga bufanda y se detuvo por inercia, la guerra había agudizado sus sentidos de muchas formas, aspiro levemente el aire, apreciando la inmensidad de olores difusos del fuego bélico a punto de extinguirse, sangre, desolación, muerte, tristeza… pero una palabra lleno su mente en ese momento.

"Angustia"-pensó levente tratando de librase de esa extraña sensación-"¿De dónde vendra…?"

….

En efecto la Angustia no se limitaba solo a Berlín, una celda de la prisión de Hemelin estaba llena de ella. Luego de un parto anticipado y muy complicado, la ausencia de sonido por parte de una recién nacida dejo perplejos a los presentes.

Porque… no… llora-dijo la albina mujer casi sin aliento, tumbada en la pared ya sin fuerza alguna para moverse.

Belbel recostó a Julchen en la cama y luego miro preocupada a Feliks, este no dijo nada, coloco a la niña en la mesa sobre una manta tibia, lavándola presuroso, comenzó a tocarlo y no se movía. El polaco tomo una sábana y la cubrió rápidamente.

¿Qué le pasa a mi bebe?-grito la albina la falta de palabras de los presentes, con una desesperación que nunca había sentido antes.

No respira-señalo Feliks tomado un catéter y metiéndolo en su garganta, para extraer el fluido que tal vez había tragado.-vamos bebe.

"Gott…esto es…porque dije que no la quería"-pensó Julchen aterrada, conteniendo las lágrimas viendo el pequeño cuerpo volverse más y más pálido-"Es porque dije que te odiaba"-se recrimino nuevamente cuando sintió la comprensiva mano de Bel sobre la suya.

Las dos mujeres miraban al bebe tristemente. Entonces la vieron mover un poco sus manos luego comenzó a toser levemente y a respirar con algo de dificultad. Feliks suspiro aliviado y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Bel se acercó al bebe y lo envolvió cuidadosamente con otra manta y se la dio al doctor. Este miro a la albina en la cama y sin más se lo entrego.

Te llevaremos a la enfermería cuando la tormenta pase-dijo la rubia suavemente- tú y ella deben recobrar un poco sus fuerzas.

Ahora depende de ti, trata de alimentarla- señalo- eres libre de decidir…debe mantenerse calientita-añadió- si no morirá, la decisión es tuya

Pero te recomiendo que le des un nombre-dijo finalmente antes de perderse en la puerta- igual tal vez no sobreviva…

La Belga acompaño al polaco a la enfermería para limpiar y acomodar el instrumental, dudaba en dejar sola a la nueva madre, pero no cantaban con ningún equipo para darle soporte a la recién nacida, el calor podría ser su única salvación. Además algo le decía no debía interferir, para bien o para mal esos momentos eran sola de ellas…quizás será la primera y última vez

En la soledad de su celda Julchen miro fijamente al bebe en su brazos estrechándola contra sí, con los ojos llorosos. La pequeña mantenía los suyos fuertemente cerrados y estaba muy quieta, como reclamando implícitamente la protección de su madre. Instintivamente la ojiroja se abrió la bata y coloco a la bebe sobre su pecho, esperando que la pequeña le diera alguna señal…una señal de que no se daría por vencida.. Y así fue, a penas la hubo colocado esta comenzó a mamar, primero lenta y torpemente, después de forma constante. La albina entendía lo criticas que serían las horas por venir, solo podía darle calor para evitar que se pusiera fría y rezar porque esa pequeña resistiera.

No te mueras -suplico la mujer a la pequeña criatura que apretaba los puñitos, sin poder evitar una enorme lagrima escapara de sus ojos, mientras besaba la pequeña frente- mi Anna

Notas Fanfic:

**Crímenes de guerra**, la existencia de asesinatos, torturas y violaciones, hechos contrarios a las Leyes de la Guerra. (En el caso de Julchen fue básicamente por sus acciones en el campo de batalla, Stalingrado y las acciones de los nazis ahí específicamente)

**Crímenes contra la humanidad**: cuando se enfrentaba el exterminio y la muerte en masa. Este delito incluye Genocidio, cuando se daba muerte a todo un grupo étnico determinado.

**ETS: **enfermedad de transmisión sexual

**Sifilis:** La sífilis es una enfermedad causada por una bacteria. Infecta el área genital, los labios, la boca o el ano y afecta tanto a los hombres como a las mujeres. Por lo general se adquiere por contacto sexual con una persona que la tiene. También puede pasar de la madre al bebé durante el embarazo.

**Bratja: **Hermano en Ruso

**ich kann nicht-No puedo**

******macrosomía**: Es el exceso de tamaño de un feto. En general, el tamaño del feto durante todo el desarrollo intrauterino es bastante parecido en todos los embarazos, pero las variaciones de tamaño entre los recién nacidos son tan normales como las diferencias de peso y altura en los adultos, . Un bebe macrosómico suel pesar mas de 4.3 kg . Estos bebés demasiado grandes llegan al mundo teniendo que enfrentar riesgos específicos. Primero, en el parto, pues pueden tener dificultades para nacer. Los partos vaginales de bebés de alto peso pueden alargarse, llegando a poner en peligro a la madre o al hijo. (auch pobre Julchen, pero tiene logica el papa de anna es enorme)**  
**

**Liquido amniótico**: Es un líquido claro y ligeramente amarillento que rodea el bebé dentro del útero (feto) durante el embarazo y que está contenido en el saco amniótico.

**Forceps:** Este instrumento ayuda al bebé a salir cuando está casi fuera pero no avanza por el canal del parto. Sujeta el cráneo del bebé por los dos lados para que el médico rote y tire de la cabecita.


	4. Mutter

**Capitulo 4**

**Madre**

Su corazón se estremecía cuando recordaba las calles de Berlín iluminadas por las cientos de antorchas rumbo al campo de zepelín, medio millón de personas caminando baja la luz del cegador carisma de Hitler, embelesadas y listas para oír alguno de los discursos públicos de aquel rey de la oratoria, dejándose empapar de aquellas poderosas palabras. Y así con el orgullo en alto, un arma en la mano, con un corazón eufórico e insolente, con sed de poder, gloria y reconocimiento, se cimento su generación. Ella creció en un mundo donde la excelencia lo era todo, en una sociedad estricta y perfeccionista que tenia roles establecidos para cada raza, cada edad y por supuesto cada género. Pero aquella altiva joven había elegido un camino diferente al de las demás niñas de su edad, la milicia era su objetivo, no como una simple secretaria o funcionaria a la sombra de algún hombre, sino una oficial de verdad, una gran oficial. Pero era una mujer y como tal tuvo que esforzarse mucho más para conseguir hasta el más mínimo reconocimiento de sus superiores y colegas. Años después, en la cúspide de su carrera militar consciente de sus propios meritos y honores, se paseo altiva frente a los imbéciles, que dudaron de su fortaleza y capacidad como soldado. Sintió el embriagante sabor del prestigio y el éxito fruto de su propio esfuerzo, estaba feliz de romper las limitantes que la sociedad ponía en su género, probando que podía alcanzar metas mucho más altas. Con esto en mente y como todo buen soldado trato de alejar todo sentimiento o verdad ajena al cumplimento del deber que se le encomendaba, fallar era una satisfacción que se negaba a conceder a los que anhelaban verla fallar. Que patéticos habían sido ella y su padre al creer que algo así seria eterno. En verdad era tan ingenua entonces, realmente sentía que todos los sacrificios por exagerados que fueran eran la mejor forma de servir a su país, de crear un futuro prospero y feliz. Pero aun luego de haber visto tantas cosas horrendas de alguna forma conservo un atisbo de cordura en medio de tanto caos y comprendió tristemente que toda aquella fiebre que abraso el corazón de millones arrastrándolos felizmente a las fauces de aquella infernal guerra, era solo un síntoma de locura. En medio de los muros grises donde purgaría sus pecados en los años venideros, Julchen gozaba irónicamente de la calma y soledad justas para pensar en muchas cosas, enfocándose ahora en un escrutinoso examen de sí misma, fue ahí cuando se percataba como siempre había querido las cosas por un motivo egoísta, aceptación, orgullo, honor, avaricia, vanidad, fue el egoísmo lo que la hizo encontrarse así, la patológica necesidad nacional de demostrar que eran mejor que los demás.

"Yo también estaba loca de soberbia"-pensaba la albina con una sonrisa amarga y con un leve gesto de ironía, siempre había sido una persona impulsiva y el sarcasmo formaba ya parte de su personalidad-"Bueno, ahora tengo mucho tiempo para meditare en eso"

**…...**

Luego de la noche más larga y agotadora de su vida, Julchen "descansaba" por fin, en una de las camas de la enfermería ya que Feliks quería observarla para asegurarse que las puntadas cicatrizaran bien, debido a que le había hecho una e**pisiotomía** para facilitar el nacimiento de su enorme bebe. Luego de checarle el pulso, el ritmo cardiaco y demás, decidió inyectarle suero para prevenir la deshidratación y así evitar con antibióticos que las defensas de la agotada madre bajasen peligrosamente, esa idea no complació a la inquieta albina a quien la aguja clavada en la delgada piel de su brazo le producía escozor, mientras la botella de suero se mecía ante el más tenue movimiento de la ojiroja que trataba de permanecer quieta, sin mirar a ningún punto en particular. Siempre le había extrañado como sin importar la situación tenia esos extraños momentos de reflexión, tal vez era solo un mecanismo de defensa de su mente para alejarse del problema que la aquejaba, para luego retomarlo con la cabeza más despejada, sea como fuere muchos de su mejores momentos de inspiración habían surgido así, el punto ahora era que hacer con "aquello". La Julchen bajo la mirada hacia el bultito blanco cuidadosamente envuelto que descansaba a su lado, pura, inocente, ajena a las penurias que se agitaban en la mente de su madre. Esa situación le era completamente desconocida, toda la vida de la ojiroja fue siempre un contraste, entre blanco y negro, ahora que la guerra había terminado su corazón estaba agobiado por la culpa y la desolación de no tener una razón de ser, sentía como si todo lo que había hecho hasta entonces no valiera nada. Sin embargo, de entre las mil cosas que rondaban su cabeza últimamente jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que de la oscuridad de su propio interior pudiera sentir la calidez de un nuevo rayo de luz.

"La pequeña Anna" como Belbel la había bautizado alegremente tenía el pelo blanco platinado igual al de su madre, sonrosada y radiante, con una piel pálida como la nieve y con el asombroso peso de cuatro kilos y medio, luego de unos días de nacida rebosaba de vitalidad, tanto así que nadie creería que su llegada al mundo hubiera estado tan llena de peligros y complicaciones. Julchen observo con atención cada acción del pequeño ser que se acurrucaba a su lado, luego sonrió suspirando hondamente.

Es una **petiteendormie-** Decía Bel sonriéndole mientras jugaba con sus manitas, la infanta en cuestión apretaba los puñitos en protesta y buscando el calor de su albina madre- **belle fille**, si, si.

Es una regordeta-agrego Feliks empujando las rosadas mejillas con el dedo, mientras Anna hacia un puchero, entreabriendo levemente sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de su nuevo mundo, revelando unas enormes orbes como amatistas.

¿Tienes un fetichismo con la gente gorda o qué?-cuestiono bel consiente de la molestia que esto le causaba a la bebe, dándole un leve manotazo a la mano del placo-Déjelo, creo que no le gusta.

Es un color muy particular- añadió Feliks cambiando su tono normal por uno mucho más intelectual, sacando un lupa de su bolsillo- es la primera vez que veo unos pupilas así, Jul me gustaría exami…

El polaco no puedo terminar su frase pues fue interrumpido por un leve codazo de la Belga acompañado de su mirada de "Cierra el pico", el rubio asintió dando un suspiro resignado, tomo algunas formas que Bel le había dado y regreso disimuladamente a su escritorio. Bel hizo lo propio y regreso a su trabajo, no sin antes dirigir un mirada preocupada a su amiga, quien cruzaba la suya con la bebe, mientras la tomaba en brazos con manos temblorosas.

Te perdono esos ojos tan feos-le susurro Julchen con un aire melancólico a la pequeña que la miraba curiosa con aquellos ojos de un purpura intenso iguales a los de padre-de verdad…te perdono.

Bel sonrió ante eso y continuo con sus tareas, no sin antes recomendarle ala la albina que descansara todo lo posible ya que solo podía estar ahí una semana como máximo y luego debía retomar su rutina. La joven madre asintió.

Las primeras semanas fueron terribles. Anna resulto ser un bebé complicado, pero dulce cuando no lloraba por atención, Julchen trataba de estar al pendiente de sus llantos e identificando cada uno para saber qué hacer. Bel la ayuda y la aconseja en lo que puede cosas simples, como la mejor forma de acomodarse a la bebe para no lastimar su cuello, curar un cólico, cambiar un pañal y sobre todo la mejor forma de amantarla, su pequeña era una niña fuerte que succiona con ahincó y que parecía nunca estar satisfecha, lastimando los pezones de su madre que aguardaba a que terminara sabiendo que luego duerme profundamente por horas. Con la voz algo desgastada y algo melancólica entona una dulce melodía que englobaba alguno de los recuerdos más valiosos de su niñez.

**_Häschen in der Grube saß und schlief,  
saß und schlief.  
"Armes Häschen, bist du krank,  
daß du nicht mehr hüpfen kannst?  
Häschen hüpf! Häschen hüpf! Häschen hüpf!"_**

**…..**

Mientras tanto en un antiguo caserón en Austria, un rubio alto y fornido miraba atentamente la maleta que había preparado la noche anterior, revisando mentalmente cada prenda esperando no olvidar nada, esa manía controladora le venía de familia. Con mil cosas en la cabeza Ludwig Beilschmidt cerró la valija y miro el sobre arrugado en su mano y el boleto de tren en la otra con fecha de esa tarde rumbo a Alemania. El rubio endureció su semblante con pena, no podía olvidar la sonrisa de su hermana cuando la vio por última vez. El día que se dicto sentencia, el abogado de Julchen había averiguado donde se hospedaba y le había entregado una carta escrita en un papel amarillento.

_"West, bruder no sabes cuánto quería verte y cuando al fin nos reunimos me viste hecha un lio, me dio gusto verte, tus palabras me sirvieron de mucho…quiero recuperar a mi verdadera yo, por eso NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS DE NUEVO HASTA QUE SEA LIBRE DE LA CARGA QUE ME AQUEJA…por favor no te entrometas… esta es mi pena y no la tuya…se feliz y vive la vida que siempre soñaste, espero que cuando todo esto termine podamos volver a ser una familia._ **Bis dann**_._

_ Tú asombrosa _**ältere Schwester****_._**_ Julchen_"

El rubio apretó los dientes cerrando la maleta y dirigiéndose a la estación, camino a pasos rápidos, despidiéndose de los demás habitantes de la casa quienes lo miraron preocupados, todos sabían a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado, Ludwig como el hombre prudente que era, hizo lo posible por evitar los escabrosos detalles, aun así los ánimos estaban bastante decaídos todos ahí estimaban a la albina. El dueño de la casa un hombre alto, bien parecido de porte altivo, de ojos oscuros enmarcados por unos anteojos y pelo castaño, se levanto del comedor seguido de una bella mujer de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, el hombre de lentes se le acerco sin decir nada viéndolo fijamente, la elegancia de sus movimientos no denotaban la preocupación que sus ojos reflejaban, pero Ludwig lo por lo que opto por irse sin hacer mayores comentarios. El rubio llego a la estación, luego de varias horas de viaje cruzando los números cercos formados por los aliados, que hacían del ingreso y la salida del país un procedimiento bastante controlado, a fin de evitar el escape de fascistas fugitivos. Cuando por fin llego a Hamelín el alemán se hospedo en una pequeña pensión y sin darse tiempo para desempacar apropiadamente, tomo su abrigo y fue a buscar informes, sabía que contradecía los deseos de su hermana y que tal vez esta ni siquiera lo recibiría, pero no le importaba, su conciencia, no permitiría que ella recibiera "más golpes" sola, él la apoyaría al menos moralmente.

**….**

Unos días después del parto y luego de la insistencia de la petición de Julchen, Feliks aprovecho **sus influencias** en la cárcel e hizo el registro de la bebe, a nombre de la albina únicamente, fungiendo él y BelBel como testigos, faltando únicamente llevarla al registro civil, quedando de la siguiente manera,

**Geburtsurkunde:**

Autoridad Preceptual: Feliks Łukasiewicz, Medico encargado de la penitenciaria de Hamelín

**Vollständiger Name:** _Anna Maria Beilschmidt__ Nacionalidad: __Alemana__ Estado Civil: __Soltero_

**Name der Mutter**: _Julchen Maria Beilschmidt 18/01/1922__ Edad: __23 __ Nacionalidad: __Prusiana_

**Name des Vaters**: Desconocido

**Lugra und Geburtsdatum:** Hamelín, Alemania 10 de Noviembre de 1945

**Zeugen**_: __Emma_ Vanderhoeven ( 20 años- Belga), Feliks Łukasiewicz (28 -Polaco)

**….**

El rubio había decidido quedarse unos días en la ciudad para esperar el alumbramiento, pero mucha fue su sorpresa cuando en la prisión le dijeron que su hermana había dado a luz hacía una semana. Cuando el rubio entro a la sala de visitas, bastante parecida a la de Bergen-Belsen pero mucho más grande, se sentó en la primera mesa disponible y espero a la albina con un rictus de preocupación en el rostro, conocía las intenciones de su hermana de renunciar a su bebe y resultaba obvio que lo que había ocurrido con el padre del niño había vuelto a su hermana inestable, eso era lo que más le angustiaba y si tuviera que elegir el bienestar de su hermana estaba primero. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando vio la vio entrar con un pequeño bulto en brazos, el ojiazul la miro completamente desconcertado.

Mein gott Schwester ¿qué significa esto?-pregunto Ludwig con clara angustia en la voz no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, de hecho por un segundo se pregunto si lo que veía no era mero producto de su imaginación- creí que tu….

Julchen tomo aire, para ella también parecía una locura, como podría explicarlo de forma simple. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que la pequeña había creado un nuevo sentimiento en ella. No era ternura, ni compasión, era algo nuevo, algo fuerte, algo muy parecido al amor, solo que era un amor distinto, un amor indescriptible, mucho más humilde que todo lo que se había permitido experimentar. Le resulto bochornoso, pues al final solo atino a dedicarle una sonrisa, descubriendo un poco el rostro de la bebe quien hizo un leve gesto de molestia al sentir la luz en su carita, solo para volver acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre.

West esta es Anna-dijo la albina extendiendo los brazos sonriéndole cándidamente-mi hija

Anna- respondió el otro perdiéndose en la criatura que lo veía con adorable extrañeza, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco-la llamaste como a nuestra madre…estás segura

Schwester …debes de estar muy confundida- señalo el retomando su actitud seria, tratando de que el momento nublara su juicio-esto no es un juego-agrego mirando a la mayo con la bebe en los brazos-es…un ser vivo no podrás botarla cuando te aburras o despiertes una mañana sintiendo que todo fue un error…si la aceptas será tuya para siempre, lo entiendes.

Lo sé, no me hables como si fuera un retrasada Mein Gott -exclamo la albina fulminando a su hermano-Se muy bien lo que significa cuidar un niño ¿quién crees que te cuido cuando eras pequeño?

Lo recuerdo Schwester, pero no es lo mismo-respondió el otro tratando de sonar neutral, sabiendo que encarar a su hermana, cuando estaba visiblemente a la defensiva no serbia de nada no le serviría de nada- además aun en circunstancias normales siempre me decías que no querías niños, es solo que…temo que la llegada de esta niña te tenga perturbada.

No estoy loca Joder, estaba algo alterada pero me ya me estoy mejor-exclamo Julchen con una expresión seria, con los rubíes de sus ojos ardiendo con decisión.

Hermana- susurro Ludwig con preocupación, no le gustaba hablarle así sabía que era necesario no podía exponerse a que su hermana cometiera alguna locura- Solo creo que podrías tomarte un poco más de tiempo, solo para estar segura.

Lud, toda mi vida estuve segura de cosas mucho menos tangibles - dijo la albina con el rostro algo caído y con un susurro de voz suave pero tranquilo- Tal vez no lo entiendas del todo pero…en un parpadeo la guerra me quito todo por lo había luchado mi vida entera, luego de "eso" creía que ya no podría seguir luchando… cuando me desmaye luego del parto pensé que todo era un sueño horrible pero liberador, cuando desperté nada me importaba más que esta bebe-añadió cubriendo a la criatura que nuevamente caía en los brazos de Morfeo, Julchen levanto la vista mirando de manera suplicante al más alto- Por favor…West, no quiero perder a más personas preciadas

No sé qué es lo que está ocurriéndome, tengo miedo-añadió ya más calmada mirando a la pequeña Anna- me pregunto que hubiera pensado madre si me viera ahora... ¿se enojaría? ¿aun me querría?

Ludwig miro a su hermana con algo de melancolía, el mismo se había hecho la misma pregunta incontables veces, el recuerdo era una mancha borrosa en su cabeza, pero en las pocas fotos familiares que conservaba, ella abrazaba protectoramente a Julchen, quizás ella la hubiera ayudado a saber cuándo parar. El había escuchado de terceras personas sobre las tendencias "liberales" de su madre, tal vez ella la hubiese hecho entender que no tenía porque sobre compensar así padre y así misma porque su hermano había desertado del ejército.

"Gott, no debí dejarte sola con él-pensaba el joven alemán con amargura, aunque su hermana. Ojala algún día perdones mi egoísmo…si esa niña es tan importante como dices yo…la atesorare también"

Comprendo Schwester- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa cálida asomándose de su endurecida expresión-si es lo que quieres… te apoyare

Eras un niño tan serio-respondió la albina acariciando la cabeza del rubio con una ternura maternal sorprendiéndolo un poco- y te convertiste en un joven muy formal…yo no te guardo rencor West.

West sonrió, ese espíritu fuerte e indomable era lo que siempre había admirado y mas respetaba de la albina. Paso un rato, la atmosfera se relajo y ambos hermanos empezaron a hablar de toda clase cosas mundanas, la albina quiso ponerse al tanto de todo lo que el rubio había hecho aquellos años. Este le dijo que se había cambiado el nombre para poder estudiar, además de que tenía novia y planeaban casarse cuando el terminara la carrera, la albina le sonrío y comenzó a hostigarlo un poco como en los viejos tiempos, burlándose de su mal gusto en mujeres cuando adolescente, el rubio fruncía el seño y la desmentía diciendo que era su complejo de hermana hablando. Los dos rieron y bromearon algo mas mientras Anna tomaba su siesta, esos preciosos momentos de convivencia le hicieron olvidar un instante donde se encontraba, pero unos 20 minutos después una guardia les indico que el tiempo había terminado. Los hermanos se despidieron, pero antes de dejar la sala la expresión del alemán comenzó a tensarse de un modo que quizás solo Julchen podía notar, este comenzó a hurgar en su bolsillo y se dio media vuelta.

Toma-dijo el rubio algo dubitativo extendiéndole un sobre blanco con su nombre escrito con impecable caligrafía-me pidieron que te entregara esto, no tienes que responder pero el insistió en que debía dártela.

La albina extendió la mano y tomo el papel, su mano tembló un poco de la impresión al ver el nombre que ahí figuraba. "Roderich Edelstein". Julchen respiro hondo mirando West.

Gracias West-respondió la joven madre guardando el sobre y tomando a su niña lista para regresar a su celda- dile que yo….-añadió la rubia dudando, no podía ordenar sus ideas para dar u mensaje coherente.

Tranquila-dijo el otro sacándola de su apuro con aire tranquilizador-tomate tu tiempo, me quedare unos días aquí…no tienes que decir nada aun.

…

Camino a su celda ese nombre resonaba en sus oídos, así que no puedo evitar que un torrente de emociones y viejos recuerdos le golpearan. En la estricta doctrina que decidió seguir solo tres hombres había marcado radicalmente su vida; Uno había muerto en un charco de sangre defendiendo los remanente de la gloría de un imperio caído en desgracia, al segundo prefería no mencionarlo pues sus manos estaban llenas con la sangre de su compatriotas, esa sonrisa torcida la había sumido en la más profunda desesperación, pero era el tercero "el aristócrata" quien la encaraba después de tantos años. Cuando llego a su celda recostó a Anna, tenía un rato libre antes de que despertara y reclamase su merienda. La albina se armo de valor y abrió el sobre que apretaba con nerviosismo en su mano, pero no había carta adentro, sino una fotografía algo vieja y desgastada en la que un par de adolescentes sonreían, con un bello parque de fondo. Dio la vuelta al papel encontrando una frase solitaria pero contundente.

"**Ichliebe dich immer noch**"-anunciaba en la parte superior de la fotografía, al lado del mensaje Jul y Rod septiembre de 1936 Viena.

Cuando se preguntaba porque habían terminado como lo hicieron, una sola palabra venia a su mente vanidad, había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ser la primera en hablar, en anteponer sus necesidades y sueños al del otro que aunque menos enérgico, poseían la misma determinación que ella, al final era muy tarde para ambos y la posibilidad de hacer un futuro juntos se hizo cada vez más lejana, hasta convertirse en una mera ilusión de juventud que fue desechado por ambos conforme sus metas se iban alcanzando. Siempre se había dicho a si misma que aquello era solo una niñería, pero lo cierto era que el dolor en su corazón fue muy real. Ella jamás dejo que Roderich Edelstein supiese que había llorado su ruptura desde el fondo de su corazón y por su lado Julchen tampoco se percato de cuanto el austriaco la había atesorado.

Desde niños ambos tenían personalidades que chocaban en todo sentido posible Roderich siempre la regañaba por todo y la corregía, eso la enloquecía por lo que la albina nunca perdía oportunidad para hacerlo enojar, pero esto no evito que junto a una linda húngara se hicieran amigos cercanos. Y esta cercanía se convirtió en atracción.

"El primer amor es una pequeña locura y una gran curiosidad"- pensó la albina mirando la vieja fotografía, el vestía un chaleco oscuro sobre una impecable camisa blanca, con pantalonesnegros impecables, ella mucho mas hiperactiva portaba orgullosa su uniforme de las juventudes hitlerianas, una camisa blanca con las mangas ligeramente dobladas llevaba un distintivo del partido en el brazo derecho, una falda hasta la rodilla color negro y una corbata anudada con un broche de águila-"Ha pasado tanto ya …Rod"

Aquella vez acompaño a su padre a Viena a finales de marzo de 1938, luego de que se firmaran los tratados de la **_Anschluss_** , luego de tanto tiempo Austria y su amada Alemania por fin serian uno. La albina estaba segura de que esa unión seria provechosa para ambos países y que bajo el mando del Furher ambos crecerían. Entonces…era muy joven para entender la diferencia entre aceptación y resignación, todo ese nacionalismo había empapado su ser y nada deseaba más que convertirse en una oficial de elite para enorgullecer a su padre y a sí misma.

Con la mirada fija en ese objetivo, dio todo de si para alcanzar dichas metas. Por otro lado, Roderich despertaba en ella algo que a sus 15 años identifico como amor, era listo, talentoso, con un porte altivo y sereno un genio musical innato, lo admiraba profundamente pero jamás se lo diría. Las circunstancias que le llevaron a tal momento no las recordaba, pues la verdad. Todo había comenzado como un juego inocente, un beso en la mejilla, una caricia furtiva debajo de la mesa. Pero todo fue evolucionando rápidamente, el era 3 años mayor que ella y nunca paraba en este parle "sus conocimientos " a la albina, esto la hacia rabiar A pesar de el ambiente tan poco romántico en el que se desarrollan los acontecimientos, cedió ante las blancas manos que recorrían su cuerpo con avidez aún sobre la ahora molesta ropa, y el cálido aliento que susurra su nombre. Ella abrazaba y acariciaba con torpeza a su compañero quien tanteaba sus pechos mientras podía levantaba su falda y acariciaba sus muslos. La idea de ser descubiertos en aquel rito pasional sobre aquel costoso piano en una de las tantas salas del as prestigioso instituto de música en el país, lejos de espantarlos los excitaba, Julchen se abrió completamente a la experiencia recibiendo el estremecimiento, el dolor y el placer, que el otro le profería. Si su padre la hubiera visto en esos momentos de seguro la desconocería, con el cuerpo sudoroso y sus hebras blancas cayendo en profusión sobre su pecho desnudo que se agitaba con impaciencia, ni ella misma entendía el porqué de su osado comportamiento. Quizás era un simple acto de rebelión contra su padre quien se había propuesto regir hasta el último detalle de su vida para hacerla "el hijo perfecto", o quizás era los auténticos deseos de la mujer que empezaba a despertarse en su interior, como fuera ahí estaba, perdiendo su virginidad con su amigo de la infancia, tendida en el suelo de aquella aula de música.

El primer acto carnal de su vida termino tan rápido como inicio, dejando en ambos jóvenes las ansias de más. Esos encuentros se repitieron varias veces y La albina conoció por primera vez la libertad que el sexo daba cuando no venia acompañado de ningún compromiso con solo el placer y la compañía por objetivos. Pero luego de dos años de verse así ya no era lo miso.

Debiste la cara de esos idiotas, cuando se publicaron lo resultados del examen-reía arrogantemente la albina mientras se dejaba caer en la cama- incluso ese sargento gordinflón tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ja ja me los cargue a todos.

Debes cuidar tu vocabulario-respondió el otro con cierta pereza mientras abrochaba los botones de su camisa-cada vez hablas as como hombre…una dama no debe expresarse asi.

Una dama ¿yo? ja-exclamo Julchen soltando una risotada-jamás fue mi intención serlo, cuando dices esas cosas parees mas mi madre jaja.

Eres mi dama-refuto este dirigiéndole una mirada seria, que llamo la atención de la ojiroja que suspiraba con pesadez sobre las sabanas del desordenado colchón-Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer algo-añadió el castaño casi en un susurro.

Mein Gott, habla más fuerte-refunfuño la albina en medio de un bostezo, producto del exhaustivo entrenamiento al que se había sometido las últimas semanas- sabes tengo tanto sueño, pero me emociona pensar que estoy casi dentro de la escuela de las SS.

Porque no lo dejas- dijo el moreno calmadamente mientras limpiaba sus lentes- incluso si entras ellos no te dejaran avanzar, no me gustaría verte acabar como el adorno bonito para el ego de algún oficial

Que se supone que significa eso-respondió Julchen con seria molestia en su voz, mirando al otro- Creí que me apoyabas en esto como padre.

Lo hago, es solo que no creo que la milicia tenga la felicidad para una mujer-explico el castaño mirándola a los ojos con tono neutral no quería entrar en confrontaciones con la albina, pero hacía tiempo que el tema le incomodaba así que decido continuar- Me ofrecieron un lugar en el conservatorio de Viena, es una buena oportunidad para triunfar y quiero que me acompañes, ya eres mi mujer, deberíamos casarnos y vivir juntos aquí.

Al final eres como todos-dijo ella levantándose de la cama rápidamente de la cama con visible enojo, tomando sus ropas- piensas que así será tuya y podrás someterme a tu voluntad, ¡Pues No! No me interesa ser la criada de nadie…la música es tu sueño no el mío, pero eso no te importa verdad-añadió autoritariamente con los ojos encendidos de rabia y desilusión al sentirse traicionada, no se iba a quedar callada-Te crees, que todo el esfuerzo, las noches de desvelo, el entrenamiento físico, las clases extra y soportar los desplantes de los chicos que demeritaban cuanto hacia, fue por gusto ¡**verdammtArschloch**!

Cálmate solo estoy siendo franco-dijo el joven con voz conciliadora tomando los hombros de la albina, consiente del terreno tan escabroso en el que se había metido- tiene que aceptar que no hay lugar para mujeres en los altos rangos del ejercito del tercer Reich, no quiero que sufras una desilusión otra vez.

¡Discúlpeme Sir Lacelot, pero esta damisela no requiere su ayuda¡-exclamo Julchen con aire de reproche soltándose del agarre del castaño, abotonando su camisa rápidamente aun conteniendo las lagrimas que mas que tristeza eran de indignación, se había prometido hacia mucho no dejarse intimidar ni depender de nadie, incluso de él-Los únicos que veo sin futuro somos nosotros.

Escucha lo que se te dice, no es eso lo que quise decir -estepo el joven con visible frustración en el tono de su voz, tomándola de la mano para evitar su huida-No seas necia por favor.

La albina hizo un brusco movimiento tirando en el proceso los lentes del mayo causándole una leva magulladura junto al ojo.

Claro que soy Necia-dijo finalmente con tono gélido como quien le habla a un extraño-Soy una mujer después de todo.

A los pocos días regreso a Alemania donde comenzaría su instrucción como el primer cadete femenino en su generación en las SS. Habían pasado casi 5 años de eso y jamás se habían vuelto a ver, solo conocía de su vida lo que escuchaba ocasionalmente por ahí o leía en algún periódico o lo que Ludwig quien no había perdido contacto le platicaba. Así pues al pasar el tiempo su primer amor se convirtió en un recuerdo distante.

…..

"Qué tontería"-pensó la ojiroja sonriendo melancólicamente, tomando la foto y guardándola en una vieja lata, que ahora fungía de cofre del tesoro-

Ahora una como una mujer adulta se preguntaba si fue la traición del amante o la del amigo la que más la había herido, ya no estaba enojado, de hecho veía los motivos de las peleas como triviales y hasta risibles. De pronto los sollozos de Anna agitándose inquieta entre sus mantas reclamaron la atención y el pecho de su pecho la sacaron de sus pensamientos, la albina se acerco y tomo a al pequeña que la miraba con ojos adormilados.

Lloras igual a tu tío sabias-le dijo suavemente a su hija sentándose en la cama, mientras se abría la bata y descubría su seno para poder amamantarla, al instante la bebe se prenso mamando tan enérgicamente como acostumbraba-pero comes más que yo ja ja ja.

Al día siguiente Julchen casi se cae de espaldas, cuando vio Ludwig llegar con las manos atiborrados con su "kit básico para el cuidado de bebes": que consistía en mantitas color rosa, varios chupetes, dos mamelucos con sus respectivos gorritos, biberones, pañales, una almohadita, un "extractor de leche" y claro algunos de los juguetes que todo niño debía tener como: sonajeros y una pequeña caja Musical entre otras cosas.

Como rayos te dejaron pasar todo eso-dijo la albina sosteniendo dificultosamente Anna tratando de contener la risa- eres tan exagerado como siempre-añadió tomando un sonajero y mistándoselo a al niña.

Bueno, las dos horas que pasaron revisando todo, quizás tuvo que ver-respondió con su voz gruesa y firme pero con un ligero rubor en la cara- además esto es apenas lo necesario, al menos tener sus propias cosas evitara que pesque alguna enfermedad- añadió recuperando su porte formal y algo altivo-este no es el mejor lugar para un bebe, sabes.

Lo se- respondió la joven borrando su sonrisa, y bajando la mirada a su hija quien se entretenía "mordisqueando"curiosa el colorido objeto, mientras la mayor le acariciaba el pelo- Estoy dando lo mejor de mi sabes.

** Schwester **ya lo meditaste –dijo él con algo de temor en aquella voz que imponía respeto a quien lo oyera- …ahora quizás no haya mucho lio porque es pequeña, pero las cosas se pondrán mas y mas difíciles para ti-añadió tristemente-aun te restan varios años de condena, que harás si el estado te la quita y la pone en un orfanato.

Ya indague-explico ella haciendo ahora un ademan despreocupado y colocándose mejor a la pequeña- según Feliks, mi doctor por cierto, las madres pueden conservar a sus bebes hasta que cumplan 3, así que no hay problema-añadió con una sonrisa que el rubio notaba estaba forzada-jaja esta nena se me quedara conmigo.

Hermana..Eso no es bueno-repuso el otro mirándola con preocupación-una cárcel no es lugar apropiado para una niña pequeña

Lo sé…-respondió la otra dando un leve suspiro cambiando su expresión y sonriendo tristemente- ella se merece una mejor vida, te juro que ahora si sabré cuando renunciar… solo quiero un poco más de tiempo con ella…pero por favor, no quiero que crezca sin conocer a su mama.

Ludwig cerró los ojos con resignación, comprendía los sentimientos de su hermana, ella no quería que su historia se repitiera, la amaba pero hablar de esta cruel situación era indispensable para el futuro de ambas.

Sé que planeas casarte-soltó la albina de repente con tono suplicante-y sé que esto podría ser molesto pero…podrías hacerte cargo de ella, solo hasta que yo salga.

No tienes que pedirlo-respondió el rubio mayor tomando con delicadeza su pequeña sobrina en brazos.

…

Así monótono y tardo pasaron los meses, entre las tareas tediosas de la vida en prisión, marcadas mañana, tarde y noche por el replicar de la campana, la albina había tendido que incorporar el cuidado de un bebe a esta rutina, haciendo todo lo posible por no dejarla sola ya que estaba consiente de que muchas presas no les agradaba y al mismo tiempo no quería depender demasiado de Emma ya que sabía que esta saldría libre en breve y que debía acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas sola. Así y el plazo de dos años que Julchen había dado estaba por cumplirse. Anna se había crecido no solo en tamaño sino en encanto y belleza, desarrollando una ya marcada reminiscencia a los rasgos paternos, en esos primeros años Anna demostró un carácter gentil y tranquilo. Su madre estaba contenta y hacia lo posible para darle a su curiosa hija toda la atención y el estimulo que podía, en medio de las tareas diarias. En todo ese tiempo Ludwig diligente nunca fallaba en sus visitas quincenales, incluso había llevado a su novia un italiana muy bonita de cabello rojizo y expresión despreocupada, Julchen le cayó muy bien.

A principios de noviembre de 1947, la condena de Bel se cumplió esta se despidió llorosa de ambas, entregándole a la pequeña una bufanda rosa con sus iníciales bordadas. De la laguna forma y después del nacimiento de Anna las dos se habían vuelto muy unidas aun sabiendo que esa despedida estaba augurada desde el principio, la rubia sonrió sosteniendo a la bebe y mirando a la albina.

Ya basta de llanto-Dijo Julchen sonriendo-es hora de que reajustes tu vida, vuelve a casa y no te queremos volver a ver por aquí entiendes.

Lo hare-respondió Bel soltando una risilla al ver la expresión seria con la que la ojiroja había dicho todo eso-No te preocupes mis hermanos vinieron a recogerme, al parecer temían que hiciera una locura y la fiesta que me organizaron fuera para nada jajaja.

Adiós, entonces-añadió Julchen con su hija en brazos, sin poder evitar que la rubia se abalanzara sobre ellas en un cariñosos abrazo-cuídate tu también…y no olvides conseguir un buen padre para esta princesa.

La albina respondió volteando la cara con un leve puchero, la belga río. Entonces, la puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando entrar a una guardia que les dio el tan esperado anuncio indicándole a Emma que la siguiera, esta se paro nerviosa y la siguió, no sin antes dar una última mirada a las dos figuras sentadas en la celda.

…..

Cada vez que la fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba la Albina entraba en un estado algo letárgico y algo melancólica. Recordaba las enormes y elegantes fiestas de años nuevo en Berlín, cuando en su casa se reunían personalidades y gente importante de toda Alemania, su padre miembros de los círculos políticos más importantes rodeado de gente poderosa que se morían por intercambiar palabra con él, al lado noble serena y elegante su madre sonreía educadamente, dirigiendo una mirada dulce a la pequeña que huidiza miraba la escena desde el barandal de las escaleras, luego la banda tocando la banda comenzó a tocar y pude apreciar a sus padres bailando acompasadamente en el centro de la pista, mientras ellas los observaba anonadada, renuente a ir a la cama deseando presenciar esa magia un poco más. Pero ahora todo aquello se le antojaba desconocido, como si fuese parte de una vida distinta a la suya. Ahora sabía que su padre no era invencible, su madre había muerto y que jamás volvería a verlos bailar en el salón.

El día del segundo cumpleaños de Anna su tío fue a verlas llevando un pequeño pastel para su sobrina, la cual sonreía encantada al ver lo colores brillantes de este. Sabía que aun que su hermana sonriera este día tenía una alegría muy amarga para ella, pues ponto habrían de separase, ya se habían firmado los papeles necesarios para convertir a Ludwig en el tutor de la niña.

- Anna, feliz cumpleaños- dijeren los dos presentes con un gran aplauso

- No es nada del otro mundo… -le dijo su tío un poco nervioso, hurgando en los bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta dar con una pequeña cajita, envuelta en papel dorado con un lazo rojo- espero que te guste

Anna abrió su obsequio ayudada por su madre, quien no pudo evitar que su enérgica hija hicieran volar el papel cual confeti, no sin antes tomar el moño y mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Debajo del papel y encontró en el interior una cajita con un pequeño relicario con un flor grabada, el brillo de este llamo de inmediato la atención de la bebe, quien extendió las manos tratando de tomarlo.

- Gracias… -dijo Anna con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Te gusta, princesa?- pregunto el rubio divertido por la reacción de su sobrina que se agitaba en los brazos de su madre-es algo muy especial-añadió abriéndolo y dejándolo caer suavemente en las pequeñas manos que lo esperaban ansioso-mira, aquí esta una foto de mama.

Mami-respondió ella mirando divertida el objeto y luego a su madre, como si comprobara la similitud entre la imagen y la de la mujer frente a ella-es mami

Julchen miro a Ludwig y le agradeció silenciosamente el regalo, conteniendo el llanto. Pronto la "fiesta" acabaría y llegaría el momento de decir adiós. Se había preparado para eso desde hacía meses, pero no pudo evitar que un horrible nudo se le formara en la garganta, y un horrible sentimiento de ansiedad que supo disimular muy bien se apoderara de ella.

Cuida de mi bebé -le pidió soltó de repente la albina, mirando a la niña cuyos ojo violetas resplandecían con emoción mientras agitaba su nuevo juguete.

Lo haré -le prometió vacilante y al fin tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos-irnos a Viena y ahí te esperaremos.

A donde vamos-dijo la menor con ingenuidad mirando a los adultos, que tragaron salivo-vamos a **conocer al flautista de Hammelin.**

Si, tu tío West y tu harán un viaje-explico Julchen forzando una sonrisa-recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, te llevara fuera y conocerás el mundo, veras las flores que te gustan y los paisajes como las de tu libro preferido, también conocerás a los amigos de mami que se mueren por conocerte.

¿Mami no va conmigo?-pregunto ella un poco confundida mirando a la mayor con confusión.

Lo siento, bebe yo no quiero dejarte-dijo la albina con un hilo de voz-pero ya estas grande debes ir con tu tío, el es bueno y te cuidara

No, sin mami-exclamo Anna con los ojos llorosos-Bel se fue…mami estará solita..no quiero

No es pregunta-dijo la albina severamente mirando a Ludwig-West vamos.

Hermana, no tiene que ser ahora-refuto el rubio-puedo volver en unos días y entonces.

Por favor-reclamo la mayor con la voz quebrada abrazando fuertemente a su hija-Hazlo ya… o si no…me voy arrepentir.

Ludwig asintió y se acerco tomando a Anna que se retorcia en sus brazos deseperadamente, mirando a su madre que le daba la espalda sin decir palabra. El rubio salio de la sala y tomo los respectivos documento en la recepcion de la oficna del director de la prision, entre las lagrimas y los gritos de la pequeña que reclamaban su madre. Pese a que le dolian esas lagrimas, la desicion estaba tomada hacia años, él subio la niña a un coche con los pasajes listos en un bolsillo y su equipaje en la cajuela. Tomaron rumbo a la estacion y subieron al tren que loe llevaria a Austria.

**Notas y Aclaraciones del Fic:**

E**pisiotomía: **Es un procedimiento quirúrgico que agranda la abertura de la vagina durante el parto, a través de una incisión en el perineo, la piel y músculos que se encuentran entre la vulva y ano, este procedimiento suelo hacerse en vivo durante el parto, cuando el bebe tiene dificultades para nacer. (auch… pobre Jul) Luego la herida se sutura y se deja cicatrizar, usualmente no toma mucho tiempo.

**Geburtsurkunde: **Acta de Nacimiento

**Vollständiger Name:** Nombre completo

**Name der Mutter** : Nombre de la madre

**Name des Vaters:** nombre del padre

**Lugra und Geburtsdatum:** Lugar y fecha de nacimiento

**Zeugen:** Testigos

La canción que Julchen le canta a Anna se llama: **El conejo en su cama: es una cancion de Cuna alemana  
**

**Bis dann**: Hasta Luego

**ältere Schwester:** hermana mayor

**Ichliebe dich immer noch**: aun te quiero

**verdammtArschloch**: Maldito imbecil

**conocer al flautista de Hammelin.: **Anna es muy pequeña y aun no sabe mucho del mundo más que de los cuentos que Julchen le lee, asi que piensa que muchos son reales.


	5. Sin Mirar Atrás

**Capitulo 5**

**Sin mirar Atrás**

**Stalingrado 16 de diciembre de 1942**

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, el viento invernal del **volga** parecían cuchillas desgarrándoles el rostro. Sin embargo ese gélido clima no impedía a los soldados alemanes cumplir con la misión asignada "buscar y destruir". Peses a las obvias complicaciones de aquel desfavorable clima, la fina maquinaria bélica nunca se detenía.

Los pasos a seguir eran fáciles en teoría, la vida y muerte de un francotirador se marcaba en tres simples preceptos: disparar, cubrirse, cargar. Moverse un poco para buscar mejor posición, de casa en casa de ruina en ruina, cuidar que el frio aliento no delatara tu presencia, localizar la mínima señal del uniforme enemigo entre las carcomidas ruinas y matar a todos los rusos posibles antes de que el día terminara y esperar no caer primero, antes de volver al cuartel general.

En algún extremo de la ciudad en ruinas, un par de soldados se encontraban apostados dentro de los restos moribundos de lo que en algún momento fuere un almacén o bodega de una de a múltiples fabricas que caracterizaban una de las más industrializadas ciudades de la Unión soviética y que ahora fungían meramente como sitios estratégicos para que ambos bandos continuar luchando, buscando protección en el concreto o en los armazones metálicos de antiguas estructuras. Un par de soldados de la división de francotiradores del ejército alemán se habían apostado en la cornisa más alta de dicho edificio para obtener una perímetro visual más amplio a fin de ubicar y contrarrestar a los francotiradores que se ocultaban en los alrededores, solo esperaban un tiro limpio, algo de suerte, para mata francotiradores enemigos sin revelar su posición y volver al cuartel.

Cada día era una lucha por sobrevivir, el sonido de las bombas y del crepitar de las llamas inundaba toda la ciudad, de día y de noche los muertos se contaban por miles de soldados, sin contar claro a los civiles atrapados entre el fuego cruzado. Era obvio para muchos que ese asedio estaba durando demasiado, pero ninguno de los dos bandos quería ceder.

Una de las figuras chasqueo los dientes con fastidio apoyando su fiel **Mauser k 98k,** sin apartar los ojos de la mira, pronto oscurecería y apenas si habían despachado uno que otro ruso escabulléndose por entre las ruinas.

-¡ Beilschmidt!-se escuchó una voz varonil romper el silencio, la aludida volteo encontrándose con un rostro tan lleno de barro y mugre como el propio, destacando unos ojos azules que denotaban algo de torpeza detrás de esosserios modos-toma te calentara-añadió el joven vertiendo un líquidoapenas humeante en una taza metálica y desgastada que le extendió a su compañero.

Este lo dudo un poco pero al final accedió pues apenas había probado bocado en todo el día, pero apenas hubo extendido su mano para tomar la taza, cuando escucho un cristal romperse tras de ella, seguido del golpe sordo de la carne y hueso siendo trapazados por un bala de alto calibre, amortiguado por el ruido pegajoso de los fluidos vitales al chocar contra el piso. En milésimas de segundos vio como aquel joven austriaco de ojos azules y pelo castaño que se le había asignado como compañero apenas unas semanas atrás caía al suelo con una mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa, como quien no cree que la muerte le acaricia el rostro, para luego quedar tirado en un charco de su propia sangre.

La albina hizo morir en su boca toda exclamación o ruido de alarma, retirando como podía los restos de fluidos que habían salpicado su rostro. Era demasiada sangre ,en lapared en las calles,en su rostro en sus manos,en la nieve….solo sangre, sangre en todas partes…solo sangre…

Recobro rápidamente la compostura y se puso de pie debía salir de ahí antes de que fuera muy tarde, Julchen apretó los dientes mirando por última vez el cuerpo que yacía inerte en el suelo

"Apenas era un niño"-pensó con amargura viendo a su ya tercer compañero caer en menos de dos meses, apretó los dientes con frustración tomando la ficha metálica que pendía de su cuello leyendo-"Hans Herrmann, 18 años" – luego se hecho el rifle del caído al hombro y abandono el lugar corriendo a toda velocidad…Stalingrado había cobrado una víctima más -"**Lebewohl** Hans"

En su precaria huida atravesó una de las paredes derruidas del lugar deslizándose por lo que parecía un viejo tubo de ventilación y llego hasta el edifico de al lado, comenzando su peligroso descenso hasta la salida, separada de ella por cuatro pisos de vieja y carcomida madera que crujía a cada paso… se dio la vuelta al escuchar ruido perturbadoramente familiar surcando el cielo sobre la fabrica, solo podía significar una cosa, corrió lo mas que pudo para alejarse del lugar pero no sirvió de mucho, de pronto 100 metros más adelante sintió como todo a su alrededor retumbaba, escucho una explosión y fue segada luego por una gruesa nube de polvo y escombros, entonces el suelo bajo sus pies cedió haciéndola caer mas y mas hasta ser devorada por los escombros perdiéndose la oscuridad de aquella caída que le parecía interminable.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Prisión de Hammelin, Alemania 1949**

Los ojos de la albina se abrieron de golpe y sus pupilas carmesí se dilataron tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana, aun algo desorientada por su abrupto despertar miro alrededor encontrándose en el mismo lugar monótono y gris en el que había vivido los últimos 4 años. Levanto su pálida mano y se masajeo el entrecejo, por más que trataba de olvidarlo algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía, tal vez eran las memorias de sus compañeros caídos o tal vez los reminiscentes de un nacionalismo que sabia jamás morirá del todo en su corazón.

No pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por errores pasados, aprende - se repetía una y otra vez mirando su mano derecha cuyo dedo índice jalaba un gatillo imaginario- de ellos y sigue adelante

La albina bajo la mano y se acomodo en su duro catre cerrando los ojos en un vano intento de volver a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, aunque sabía que era inútil. No le quedaba mas que esperar que el duro tañir de la campana marcar el inicio de su rutina.

Hay personas que nos hablan y ni las escuchamos..Hay personas que nos hieren y no dejan ni cicatriz..Pero hay personas que simplemente aparecen en nuestra vida y nos marcan para siempre

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**_

El paso del tiempo nos aprisiona, no en una celda de cemento y ladrillos, sino en una de esperanzas rotas y tragedias imprevisibles, así pues las hojas del calendario pasaban; a veces de manera lenta y otro tan rápido que apenas se percataba de ello. La rutina de los días se mecanizó aun más después de la partida Hanna. No le molestaba que las otras prisioneras la despreciaran o le rehuyeran por su pasado, de hecho le daba algo de risa como en un par de años la palabra nazi antes sinónimo de "grandeza" se había convertido en una especie de taboo del que era mejor no hablar. Por otro lado y paradójicamente al miedo de algunas reclusas por ser "un oficial altamente entrenado", otras no dudaban en mostrarle su desprecio y rencor, dificultando su existencia en la medida de lo que les era posible, le resulto obvio casi desde el principio la razón de ese resentimiento: les molestaba la benigna sentencia la oficial Nazi había recibido de los británicos y que le evito compartir el mismo destino mayoría de los soldados fieles al régimen enviados a pudrirse en **gulags** de Siberia, sin posibilidad de retorno, estos hombres a su vez eran esposos hijos, hermanos y padres de más de una reclusa, razón de sobra para declararle un casi instintivo repudio aunque sabían que la albina nada había tenido que ver con dicha decisión. En cierto sentido era natural responsabilizar a alguien más del mal que nos aqueja, el dolor y la impotencia son más fáciles de afrontar cuando se enfocan en algo.

Quién diablos eres tú para seguir aquí como si nada- le cuestiono una mujer de tez demacrado y voz engruesada seguramente por el tabaco, que trataba de que las lagrimas de frustración no entorpecieran sus palabras llenas de amargura-que has hecho para merecer un trato especial.

Nada en absoluto- respondió la albina sin emoción alguna continuando su camino hacia su celda-ellos también decidieron por mí en todo sentido.

Al fianal de cuentas su único contacto con el mundo exterior eran las charlas que ocasionalmente oía de los guardias o lo que leía en los periódicos que Félix le proporcionaba hablar con el de política era como hablar con una tabla, por lo que la albina le agradecía el separar para él la sección de sociales y darle a ella el resto del periódico, así es como podía enterarse mejor de cómo estaba en resto del mundo. Bueno, el pedazo que le interesaba la situación era mala, "la opinión pública" se había propuesto desprestigiar completamente cualquier cosa que tuviese remotamente algo que ver con el "imperio del mal" y las persecuciones contra ex nazis continuaba solo dios sabia por cuantos años más. La albina suspiro, no es que muchos de ellos no se lo ganaran a pulso, era la casería indiscriminada la que le molestaba, desde cuándo ser alemán era sinónimo de perversidad, al parecer estaba mucho más segura dentro que fuera de la prisión, al menos mientras el país se reorganizaba, y para colmo esos malditos rusos parecían no tener intención alguna de irse. Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente la comunicación con Ludwig se había visto un poco entrecortada y por su propia recomendación de la misma ojiroja, el rubio dejo de llevar a su pequeña en sus visitas luego de unos mese de haberla dejado a su cargo, esto a la albina le resultaba difícil pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que se habituara a llevar una vida normal con el resto de su familia, aunque en cierto modo le tomo desprevenida en el fondo de su ser no le extrañaba pues sabía que detrás de esa cara severa el rubio era una de las personas más amables que había conocido.Y podría leer en su forma de hablar queél en verdad la quería mucho y la procuraba con dedicación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o**

El último año fue especialmente difícil y solitario, siendo las ocasionales cartas de Ludwig su principal apoyo, estas iban siempre acompañados de una foto o un dibujo que su pequeña hacia los últimos acompañados de algún texto escrito con el inconfundible pulso tembloroso de un niño. La ojiroja atesoraba cada uno de ellos, que fungían como único adorno en su impersonal celda, la mayoría estaba algo gastadas de las orillas muestra de que había sido leídos una y otra vez como esperando discernir en ellos algún mensaje secreto sobre aquel ser del que temía un día llegar a ser una desconocido. Julchen recargo la cabeza en el improvisado escritorio de su celda mirando las dos cartas que mandaría en esa ocasión pero que compartirían un mismo sobre una para su bruder y otro para su hija. La cual podía apreciar con cada foto que un día seria un señorita muy bella, siempre bien vestida ataviada con vestidos simples pero elegantes y lazos en el pelo cual muñeca de porcelana, pero ya tenía un idea de quién era el responsable de ese look, pero no podía quejarse.

Unos años después de haber tomado ala ojivioleta bajo su custodia Ludwig fue a verla a final de mes como era su costumbre

Hey, Lud- exclamo la albina siendo escoltada por una guardia-pensé que no te vería este mes

Schwester-dijo el al verla llegar con su clásica sonrisa arrogante y ligeramente burlona- los siento he estado muy ocupado en el hospital-se disculpo seriamente-

Calma, no es para tanto jaja- respondió la otra tomando asiento sonriendo burlonamente- kesses de seguro tu esposa te tiene "muy ocupado".

Jul!-exclamo el rubio un poco apenado-

La albina trato de disimular su carcajada, Ludwig gruño un poco le alegraba notar como poco a poco su hermana recuperaba su sentido del humor, aunque una parte de él sabía que podía ser solo una fachada.

Como esta todo en casa?-soltó de pronto ya sin poder aguantar – como están Elizabetha y el principito

Ambos están bien, aunque ella está algo triste de cerrar la tienda ultramarinos que abrió luego de la guerra- respondió el con su característica voz ronca-él está contento de por fin regresar Viena luego de tanto tiempo, sabes como es.

Claro vivir en un pueblucho debió ser una agonía para él, pero debo admitir que ese tipo es un verdadero mago-soltó ella con una exclamación algo exagerada - mira que escaparse de su servicio militar, esconderte a ti y todavía evitar que le envergasen su vienes es algo digno de admirarse jaja.

Ludwig frunció el seño pero no –no te burles hermana no lo hubiera ha logrado sin él.

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo ladeando su cabeza levemente mientras tocaba el hombro del otro-en verada le estoy muy agradecida, por cierto –añadió con su tono burlón-piensan seguir viviendo con ellos, mira que la vida de casado es demandante

Ludwig trago saliva, no por el comentario burlón que ya se esperaba, hubiera querido que el tema no se presentara tan pronto. El alto rubio suspiro un poco llamando la atención de la mayor.

No por mucho-explico el rubio con voz seria tratando de disimular sus nervios-Feliciana y yo hemos hablado últimamente sobre la idea de mudarnos a Italia, ahí está toda su familia y yo podría instalarme como medico en alguna villa, sería ideal para empezar nuestra vida juntos desde cero-el rubio hizo una pausa analizando la expresión de su hermana, y se apresuro a aliviar la pregunta dibujada en su cara- No te preocupes por tu hija, Feliciana y yo no tendríamos inconveniente en llevárnosla a Italia, mientras tú te estableces

Ya…ya veo-respondió ella con algo de inercia tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, Julchen sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando escucho el plan de su hermano quien la miro dudoso- suena muy bien Lud…pero eso me lo complica un poco-añadió tratando de no sonar ingrata- no es que no confié en ustedes y es más en serio quiero que sean felices, solo les pido esperen un poco les aseguro que ya no seremos una carga.

Schwester- interrumpió el ojiazul, sabía que su hermana quizás se opondría, pero no esperaba algo así- jamás me he sentido así, tu y Hanna son mi familia no es ninguna molestia, tú me cuidaste cuando mama murió, además nada está decidido aun…

West-replico ella sonriéndole con aire tranquilizador haciéndole un ademan de sentarse-desde que aprendiste a caminar ha sido serio en todo cuanto has querido-añadió con un tono dulce cerrando sus ojos y tocando la mejilla del menor sorprendiéndolo un poco – en verdad puedo verte siendo medico en algún pueblecillo perdido cerca del mar, con una casa repleta de niños correteando por ahí y tu esposa cantando alegremente mientras cocina la cena para todos…viviendo el día a día sin preocupación alguna

Jul-exclamo el otro con algo de asombro.

Al menos contigo ya no quiero ser tan egoísta, ahora eres felizpero no me negaras que podrías serlo aun mas-continuo la albina soltando el rostro del mayor y mirando sus orbes azuladas-no te preocupes por mí, yo también seré feliz, Yo y Hanna seremos felices.

Ludwig iba replicar pero la determinación en las palabras de su hermana lo hizo dudar. Pero sabía que no podía ser tan fácil como ella pretendiese que fuese. Solo el tiempo diría si tenía razón ono.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo 0o**

A finales de octubre de 1959, la tan esperada cita llego, Julchen fue llamada a la oficina del director que al instante la escrudiño con su mirada, abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando una carpeta la cual tendió a la albina que la vio algo confusa.

Tómala y firma-ordeno un hombre mayor de estatura medio semblante osco y un grueso bigote-es tu orden de liberación, a partir de mañana a las 10 am se da por concluida la sentencia que el tribunal te impuso.

La albina solo asintió tratando de contener su alegría, tomo una pluma del escritito y firmo en donde el alcaide de indicaba. Terminando el tramite la ojirroja camino toda prisa a la oficina de feliz que para variar ojeaba una revista de espectáculos, la cual se apresuro a guardar bajo el montón de papeles que se supone revisaba.

Jul?-exclamo el algo confundido, mirando a la mujer casi eufórica frente a él-que pasa

Mañana-dijo ella aun con el aliento entrecortado por la carrera-me liberaran mañana.

Como que eso es súper bueno- dijo el otro levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hasta ella-pero estaré algo solo ya que no tendré a quien molestar.

Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien jajaja-bromeo la otra ignorando la seriedad de la cara de Félix-Oye ¿hoy también tomaras el almuerzo fuera?

Si ¿porque?- inquirió el otro algo confundido preguntándose en qué momento de la conversación se había perdido-mi estomago no soporta la plasta que les dan a ustedes.

Si, si princesa ya lo sé- respondió la ojiroja restándole interés y abordando el punto que le interesaba-me preguntaba si, podría enviar un telegrama por m

Claro

Al día siguiente cuando las puertas del plantel se abrieron, el sol sobre su cabeza parecía que la dejaría ciega, miro a su alrededor como un ciego que ve la luz por primera vez, todo parecía tan nuevo. Miro al frente y pudo ver la clara forma de su hermano fornido y severo tal como lo recordaba, tratando inútilmente disimular su felicidad, este a petición de Julchen había ido solo, no deseaba que la pequeña albina comenzara a hacer preguntas suspicaces sobre aquel gran edificio gris que dejaba atrás como si de un mal sueño se tratase.

Hey West- dijo ella acercándose a su hermano dándole una palmada-calma grandulón, no te pondrás a llorar ahora verdad jaja.

Vamos ya-respondió el rubio con un leve gruñido, cambiando levemente su expresión por una de extrañeza al notar algo-Jul ¿Eso es todo?-continuo el ojiazul extrañado por la total ausencias de artículos personales que la albina llevaba.

Lo único bueno que me llevo de este lugar está aquí-respondió ella restándole importancia señalando un paquete en su mano-me lo llevo para jamás olvidar lo mucho que significan para mí.

Ludwig miro atentamente a la mayor que vestía el mismo abrigo desgastado que porto el día de su condena cuyo tinte azul se había convertido en un casi celeste, de hecho todo el conjunto era el mismo a diferencia de que sus dimensiones parecían descomunales en el delgado cuerpo de la prusiana, que luchaba para que la condenada falda no se le callera, todo esto era obvio tomando que en cuenta que la última vez que uso esas ropas estaba aun embarazada y Vash se las facilito precisamente por su "funcionalidad" practica.

Los zapatos están grandes-soltó la otra más para sí que para él-es más feo de lo que recordaba-añadió levantando un poco la tela colgante mirando el conjunto en su totalidad-Esto no es bueno.

No te preocupes algo podrá a hacerse-indico el alemana intuyendo la preocupación de la mayor, después de todo una mujer es una mujer-ven, ahí está el auto

¿Tienes un auto?-soltó la albina en tono burlón-no decías que odiabas esas latas escandalosas y ahora tienes uno jajaja... Espera-se interrumpió así misma al notarla situación- ¿viniste manejando todo el camino hasta aquí? ¿Estás loco debiste viajar toda la noche?

A diferencia de ti me bastan tres horas de sueño-respondió el otro con su voz gruesa y firme pero que no tenía un atisbo de reproche- déjame y te aclaro: en primera si tengo un auto porque me lo dejaron barato y se ha convertido en un especie de necesidad si quieres moverte libremente y en segunda opte por el en lugar de tren porque la URSS aun vigila las rutas de tren y podría ser problemático si descubren tus antecedentes-añadió abriéndole al puerta a la mayor e indicándole que entrara- sube te llevare a la posada para que descanses antes de regresar a Viena

"casa" esas palabras a Julchen le parecieron un bálsamo, hubo varios momentos durante los años pasados que creyó que jamás llegaría ese día por fin estaría con su familia otra vez. Subió al auto color verde oscuro el cual reconoció como un **Opel Olimpia**, no era experta en autos pero recordaba ese modelo conmemorativo durante las olimpiadas de Berlín en el 36, estaba estupendamente bien cuidado tomando en cuenta que tenía más de diez años apenas con unos pocos rayones a un costado pero con el interior impecable que era bastante espacioso sobre todo el asiento trasero en el que fácil cabrían a otras tres personas. La albina sonrió ante tal idea de seguro el rubio lo había comprado como vehículo familiar, pero no dijo nada ya tendría más tiempo para abochornar a su hermano.

Es lindo-dijo finalmente recargándose en el asiento-te servirá bien.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ludwig quien encendió el motor y emprendió la marcha ala pequeña y acogedora posada campestre en la que se hospedaba cada que visitaba a su hermana. Al llegar ambos bajaron del auto y entraron a la posada Ludwig le dio las llaves de la habitación a la albina y le dijo que se adelantara mientras el bajaba su equipaje, que no era mucho pero debía estacionarse y sacarlo del maletero. La habitación era sencilla pero cómoda con apenas una cama, una mesita de noche y una mesita para café al lado de la ventana desde la que se podía ver una pequeña plaza. La albina curioseo un poco alrededor y su vista choco con una pequeña puerta al costado de la cama.

Meingot, después de 5 años-exclamo ella cruzando la puerta tratando de contener el alivio que la verdad la avergonzaba un poco- un baño individual-añadió con una sonrisa abriendo el grifo haciendo rechinar la vieja tubería empapado su rostro- gracias

La ojiroja escucho los fuertes pasos de Ludwig entrar y depositar el equipaje en el suelo, llamándola un par de veces pero el ruido del agua cayendo le reveo donde estaba. Decidió no interrumpirla. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la ventana y la espero.

Dentro del baño Julchen por primera vez en años se dio el lujo de disfrutar las cálidas gotas que caían sobre su pálida piel. 20 minutos después la albina salió de la ducha bastante relajada se cubrió con una toalla y miro su reflejo en el empañado espejo en unos días seria el cumpleaños de su pequeña y quería estar lo mejor. No sabía qué pensaría Hanna cuando la viera. Las grandes ojeras se habían estancado bajo sus ojos; aunque sabía que estaban bien, no dormiría tranquila hasta estar allí, con ella. Debía apresurarse y ponerle remedio a cualquier cosa que pudiera afectar su primera impresión en su pequeña, pero antes debía hablar con Lud de muchas cosas y estaba segura que las largas horas de camino a Austria ayudarían con ese propósito.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Retorció sus manos y reviso con la mirada a los lados asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su correcto lugar, un claro gesto de nervios e incertidumbre, Roderich Edelstein y el resto de la "familia" esperaban la llegada de Ludwig y Julchen. Desde su pelea con la albina, jamás volvió a verla. Ni quería saber. Con sólo escuchar el nombre, su semblante se tornaba sombrío, su actitud cortante y se volvía déspota con quien se atreviera a mencionarlo, sin embargo y como todo en la vida el dolor había menguado con el paso de los años. El castaño todavía no podía creer que se reencontraría con la albina después de casi 9 años de no verla, volverían a reunirse en la que había sido su casa de la infancia. Una mansión señorial en la que como muchas la guerra había cobrado factura, pero pese a todo de esta aún conservaba su aire noble, más que un casa representaba para los germanos una urna con muchas memoriales bellas de tiempos mejores, recuerdos de sus años de inocencia que bien sabían no volverían más. Todavía recordaba el día en el que, hace más de un mes, Lud le comunicó la feliz noticia. Levanto la vista encontrándose con los ojos verdes y cálidos de la húngara.

Ellos llegaran pronto-dijo la castaña suavemente ofreciéndole una taza de té-

Lo se-respondió el austriaco cortésmente tomando la taza y sentándose en el comedor-solo estoy un poco ansioso, todo será diferente.

Sabes si en aquel entonces me hubieran dicho que terminaría cuidando de la hija de mujer que rechazo vilmente-dijo con un tono de voz algo melancólico ajustando su gafas-me hubieran echado a reír, bueno la sola posibilidad de que eso ocurriera parecía imposible-añadió

Sin embargo es una niña simplemente adorable-comenta la ojiverde con una sonrisa dando un sorbo a su humeante té-no me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando vea a Jul será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Sí, pero me temo que ese será solo el principio- dijo el castaño entornando sus ojos a su taza- la suástica no será un estigma fácil de borrar.

Ambos guardaron silencio a oír el ruido amortiguado de un motor estacionándose frente a la casa, acompañado del crujir de las ruedas en la grava indicando la llegada de los germanos. El dueño de la casa se puso de pie y acompañado de la húngara fueron a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto dentro del vehículo, la albina se miró en el espejo del auto por quinta vez analizando su apariencia; su pelo ya sobrepasaba los hombros, y estaba graciosamente recogido a un lado con un pasador; suaves ondas enmarcaban su frente, siguiendo la moda de la época. Se había puesto uno de los conjuntos que su cuñada amablemente le había prestado: una falda, de color azul oscuro, y una sencilla blusa blanca con manga tres cuartos con un detalle de olan en los botones que le daban un toque ligeramente romántico. La albina miro la imagen completa y sonrió resignada, nunca había sido fanática de las faldas y siempre había sentido que las cosas femeninas nunca habían ido con ella, el conjunto no le desagradaba del todo.

Bueno-murmuro ella acomodando mejor su mangas y cabello-supongo que así debe lucir una madre.

Vamos Jul-dijo el rubio abriéndole la puerta a la albina, quien se todo unos segundo para desentumir su pie algo acalambrado por el largo viaje.

El austriaco y la húngara abrieron la puerta comprobando sus sospechas. El primero no pudo evitar contener un poco el aliento. No era un sueño, era real. Julchen bajaba lentamente del coche, mirando hacia todos los lados… parecía que la buscaba con la mirada. Estaba un poco más delgada pero innegablemente su belleza había aumentado considerablemente, su cuerpo se había realzado y su semblante estaba más sereno, era mucho más mujer que antes. Pero el austriaco jamás admitiría eso en voz alta.

Yo, cuanto tiempo son verlos-exclamo la albina con su característica sonrisa arrogante avanzando hacia ellos- lucen bien

Jul que gusto-dijo la castaña abrazando a la ojiroja efusivamente quien respondió de igual manera-estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

Vamos-respondió la otra con aire altivo pero alegre separándose un poco de la ojiverde- no me digas que deberás creíste que una simple cárcel acabaría con mi asombrosa persona

Es bueno saber que no has perdido tu autoconfianza-interrumpió el castaño con su característico tono educado pero severo- pero que tal si entramos estos no son temas para tratar en la calle.

Yo también lo extrañe "señorito"-respondió la albina haciendo un puchero notando el leve sonrojo en el rostro del austriaco- y gracias por todo.

Ese comentario tan humilde disfrazado de broma tomo por sorpresa a los presentes, causando un leve silencio en el aire, que por supuesto fue la misma albina quien se encargo de romper.

Señorito, corrígeme si me equivoco-soltó la albina de pronto mirando con detenimiento a su alrededor- pero, este jardín siempre estuvo tan tirado a la basura?

Te recuerdo que nadie ha vivido aquí en 6 años-replico el castaño fulminándola con la mirada-hago lo que puedo con poco presupuesto.

Y tu eres muy bueno economizando- dijo la otra casi por inercia- aun cuando no era necesario jajaja.

"No es tan linda del todo"-pensó Roderich dando un bufido.

Mientras Lud solo atinaba a golpearse la frente siendo consolado por la Húngara.

Iban tan bien-le susurro a su esposa son pesadez-era demasiado bueno para ser cierto..

Ya, ya-le decía despreocupadamente la italiana-al menos agradeció primero, ve.

Si bueno, que tal si entramos- dijo la húngara abriéndo la puerta a los invitados.

A los pocos minutos, toda la familia estaba reunida en un pequeño salón; pese a que la amena conversación que comenzaba a tener con sus viejos amigos, un semblante de angustia se dibujaba poco a poco en su rostro al mirar el avance acompasado de las manecillas del reloj.

Tranquila llegara pronto-le dijo la húngara sacándola de su trance y ofreciéndole uno de los tanto bocadillos que ella y la italiana habían pasado la tarde preparando-Roderich envía a Hanna con Feliciana a hacer unos encargos ya no tardaran.

Ya veo- respondió la albina dando un mordisco al panecillo que la castaña le ofrecía, volviendo inconscientemente a su nueva manía de ajustar el olan de su blusa.

Deja eso Schwester-le regaño el rubio cambiando su expresión al escuchar el crujir de la puerta principal-mira ya llegan

Vamos tenemos que ocultarte-dijo emocionada la húngara metiendo a empujones en la cocina a una albina que daba su ultimo mordisco a su bocadillo-hay que sorprenderla.

Mientras los dos hombres tomaban sus posiciones mientras la joven castaña salía a toda prisa de la cocina disponiendo los platos en la mesa y apagando las luces para el característico grito de supresa que fascina todo infante en el festejo de su cumpleaños. Y la pequeña rubia no sería la diferencia, dando brincos emocionada pues no esperaba una fiesta, por lo general todo se limitaba a comer pastel en el jardín junto con una comida ligera para luego pasar la tarde jugando con alguno de sus presentes.

¿Qué te paso?-inquirió autoritariamente el rubio mayor frunciendo el seño señalando las calcetas rotas y un leve raspón en el rostro de su sobrina.

Ve, ve Lud –se apresuro a explicar la italiana nerviosamente-veras venias de regreso cuando…

Estaba tan ansiosa que me solté de la mano de tía Feli y me caí en el empedrado-explico la menor sonriendo a los presentes restándole importancia.

El rubio mayor dio un leve gruñido de inconformidad pero decidió ignorar el hecho y seguir adelante con la celebración.

Bueno hay que hacer algo con ese aspecto tan indecente-dijo el austriaco humedeciendo su pañuelo frotándolo contra el rostro de la ojipurpura para quitarle la tierra, mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo-no es muy tradicional pero supongo que no hay remedio- añadió sacando un par de calcetas blancas con encaje alrededor-

Feliz Cumpleaños- se adelanto a decir Elizabetha colocando en el centro de la mesa la mas deliciosa _**Sachertorte**_–hicimos todos tus paltos favoritos **Liptauer**** ,Klosse, Ülze**y_**Apfelstrudel**_**.**

¡Gracias! - dijo la niña maravillada por todas las viandas dispuestas en la mesa que estaba sobre los platos y charolas que nunca sacaban de una elegante vitrina al fondo del comedor-que rico **belegtebrötchen** de queso y puerco…¿y esos también?- inquirió señalando los dos paquetes de pale brillante sobre la mesa

Son tus obsequios-respondió Ludwig encaminándose hacia la cocina y abriendo un poco la puerta de la cocina- pero este año hay algo especial

Hanna parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida cuando vio aquel rostro tan familiar salir de la cocina sonriéndole con un simple "¡yo, tu asombrosa madre esta...!" frase que no puedo terminar pues la pequeña rubia corrió hasta ella y se lanzo a sus brazos lugar donde la albina le recibió, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Por fin estaba con ella, por fin podía abrazarla… tanto tiempo esperando por ese simple gesto y ahora se hacía realidad

Eres mi mami-dijo de pronto la ojipurpura como tratando de convencerse de no estar soñando, recibiendo un gesto afirmativo de la albina que luchaba como ella contra sus lagrimas-te he extrañado muchísimo-añadió ella colgándose aun mas del cuello de Julchen quien le devolvió el gesto.

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?-susurro la prusiana en el oído del la menor haciendo que esta la mirase algo extrañada moviendo la cabeza con emoción aspirando hondo para que no saliera nada desagradable de su pequeña nariz- yo también te he extrañado mucho, pero ya jamás volveré a dejarte-dicho esto deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de su niña.

Bueno como sea-interrumpió el dueño de la casa arqueando un poco la ceja- porque no se levantan del suelo y continúan su conversación en un lugar más apropiado, como la mesa pronto serviremos la cena.

En la cara ojipurpura se dibuja una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Julchen le recuerda alguien, sacude su cabeza y desecha ese desagradable pensamiento, ella era solamente suya. Los ojos de Hanna se iluminan tomando un tono violeta envuelto en misterio que hechiza a todos, y sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza llena de emoción, roma la mano de la albina dispuesta "a presentarla " a su madre con el resto de la familia.

Ya en la mesa Jul se tomo unos minutos para contemplar los platos que ahí tenia, hacia tanto que no los probaba y si Elizabetha y Roderich habían estando implicados en la preparaciones de seguro estaban deliciosos. Su hija pareció leer su mente pues apenas se descuidaba esta colocaba platillos nuevos a modo de tentempié en el plato de su madre. Esta ahora tenía una mejor vista del pastel podía decir que era completamente hecho a mano y se veía francamente delicioso. Juntas madre e hija encendieron las velas y la pequeña se dispuso apagarlas de un soplido cosa que logro sin esfuerzo, saboreándose luego un trozo de aquel gran pastel de chocolate.

—No sé si te gustará… pero como sea, se feliz de que obtuviste algo. —dijo Roderich en voz baja mientras colocaba algo de vino en la mesa- por cierto Francis nos envió esto, se disculpo por no venir pero dijo estar muy "ocupado" en parís pero que cuando quieras se dara tiempo para salir como en los viejos tiempos.

Vaya como siempre tomándoselo con calma-dijo esta extendiéndole una copa para que le sirviera-pero ustedes e lucieron, no había visto algo tan asombroso como esto, bueno aparte de mi por supuesto.

Eso me recuerda-dijo Feliciana con su cara risueña- Antonio dijo que vendría pronto por cosas de trabajo

O dios el Bad trio reunido de nuevo –exclamo el austriaco siendo seguido de un suspiro de todos los presentes y un aullido emocionado de la albina-eso sería demasiado

Elizabetha opto por evadir el tema así que tomó el cuchillo y el plato, deponiéndose a servir el pastel. Era un secreto a voces que Roderich era muy bueno cuando se trataba de dulces y que era un perfeccionista con todo, así que no serviría a sus invitados nada por debajo de la perfección.

—¿Qué tan grande quieres tu pedazo?— le preguntó a Hanna quien por ser la festejada recibiría el primer trozo.

—Uno bien grande-respondió la pequeña mirando a su madre quien apenas terminaba su primer sorbo- y tu mami

Uno igual por favor y no olvides la crema a un lado-dijo está animada por probar su primer trozo de pastel de cumpleaños con hija en completa libertad.

La castaña asintió, cortando una pieza y la colocó en el otro plato para Hanna, y después hizo lo mismo con los demás invitados. Una vez que todos habían tomado sus platos la albina clavó el tenedor en su pedazo y comenzó a comer lentamente, el sabor… era extraordinario tal y como pensó que sería, el chocolate no era muy dulce, pero tampoco era amargo ni nada por el estilo este pastel era perfecto. Mientras no pudo evitar admirar a su pequeña quien a pesar de sus cinco años y de que los cubiertos le quedaban grandes y la silla muy alta comía su trozo con la delicadeza y modales de una princesa. La albina miro entonces su copa vacía dejando entre ver una sonrisa dulce y amarga a la vez.

"Que poco he tenido yo que ver en esto"-se reprimió mentalmente a sabiendas que era algo fuera de su control, para luego acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña sonreír-"no puedo quedarme atrás, ya verás te convertiré en una mejor mujer delo que yo fui"

**ADELANTO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Anna levanto la vista algo confundida y se topo con el hombre más grande que hubiera visto en su vida, incluso más que su tío Lud, con una largo abierto color beige, una gruesa bufanda alrededor de su cuello y un sombrero de piel que se veía abrigador.

Eres un gigante-pregunto inocentemente.

El hombre la miro entre extrañado y divertido.

No, solo soy grande-respondió el sin perder su sonrisa-te doy miedo da

No, me gusta-respondió ella con otra sonrisa, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los mismos ojos violáceos que los suyos, sintiendo una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo- son iguales-susurro para si.

**Notas del Autor:**

Volga: El **río Volga** (en ruso: _Волга_) es el río más grande y caudaloso de Europa. Con sus afluentes, riega más de un tercio de la superficie de la Rusia europea. la grandiosa batalla a orillas del Volga que en mucho predeterminó el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en los frentes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial contra la Alemania hitleriana.

**Lebewohl**-Adios en aleman

**Opel Olimpia: ** Modelo de Auto que salió en conmemoración de las Olimpiadas de Berlín 1936, fue uno de los modelos más populares de esa década.

**Mauser k 98k:** es un fusil de repetición manual desarrollado por el fabricante alemán Mauser. Usa munición 7,92 x 57 y fue adoptado como fusil estándar de infantería en 1935 para la Wehrmacht, que lo utilizó de forma masiva durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Gulag:** era la rama del NKVD que dirigía el sistema penal de campos de trabajos forzados y otras muchas funciones de policía en la extinta Unión Soviética. El GULAG albergaba tanto a criminales como a prisioneros políticos. Al no existir una categoría específica de presos políticos, éstos tenían que soportar una doble presión tanto por parte de los carceleros como de los delincuentes comunes.

El _**Apfelstrudel**_ o **strudel de manzana** es un postre típico tradicional de la cocina austriaca y del sur de Alemania, cuyos orígenes podrían remontarse a antiguas recetas de las cocinas bizantina, armenia o turca.

La **tarta Sacher**, en alemán _**Sachertorte**_ ([ˈzɑxərˌtɔrtə]), es una tarta de chocolate típica de Austria.1 Consiste en dos planchas gruesas de bizcocho de chocolate separadas por una fina capa de mermelada de albaricoque y recubiertas con un glaseado de chocolate negro por encima y los lados.1 El chocolate que cubre la torta permite que se conserve períodos largos. Tradicionalmente, se suele acompañar de nata montada (crema chantilly)

**KLÖSSE -** Bolas de patata. Típicas como guarnición de cualquier plato de carne asada o hervida en salsa. Se trata de una massa hecha con patata, pan, leche y yema de huevo, redondeada y hervida en agua.

**ÜLZE -** Embutido en gelatina. Este producto de carnicería basado en trozos de carne desmenuzada y verduras hervidas o en 'pickle' aglutinados con gelatina, se sirve tal cual o ligeramente calentado, acompañado de pan o patatas.

Belegte Brötchen "panes rellenos", es decir, bocadillos. Los bocadillos alemanes, casi de forma inequívoca, llevan por lo menos un ingrediente verde (lechuga, pepinillo...) y un ingrediente cárnico o de pescado, todo ello en un pan que suele llevar pipas o harinas de distintos cereales. Los hay muy completos, por ejemplo: Lechuga, pepinillo, tomate, jamón york (o parecido), huevo cocido y queso. Los favoritos de carne son los de 'frikadelle' (pequeña albóndiga especiada) o de 'snitzel' (lomo de cerdo rebozado).


	6. Niño Ruso

**Capítulo****6 **

**¨Niño Ruso¨**

Eran tiempos extraños, nunca una paz habia sido tan agridulce como aquella, la segunda guerra Mundial como se le conoceria en pocos años habia terminado formalmente, dejando una interminable lista de perdidas humanas y materiales en toda europa. Los paises vencedores que conformaron el bloque aliado y que habian repartido su botin pocos años antes, tenian unarelacion cada vez mas tensa por no decir inextistente, principalmente rusia y Estados Unidos cuyas aruqetipos ideologicos y economicos hacian de cualquier trato mas halla de la pasada aliaza belica algo imposible.

Aunque el enorme conflicto belico habia hecho mella en el viejo continente nadie podia darse el lujo de detenerse. Reestablecer las camunicaciones, vias ferreas, puentes, caminos principales que interconectaban un pais con otro destruidas durante la guerra, eran solo una de las muchas proridades que se debian realizar si queria salir a flote. Gracias al trabajo duro y la determinacion de muchos las heridas de la guerra comenzaban su largo proceso de cicatrización,el dinero, la comida, la gente, todo comenzaba a moverse nuevamente para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Las naciones trataban de levantarse de sus cenizas, algunas lo conseguian otras no, pero la triteza y desolacion no era lago que europa desconociera, ese era un continente fuerte que habia sobrevivido incontables guerras antes de esa, que vivia de su de su gente, sus leyendas, su indutria, su histora escrita con sangre y hierro en las piedras de sus ciudades mas antiguas.

La ciudad de Viena no era la escepción y como en toda capital de la epoca los dias eran un barullo constante, muchas de las personas que habia escapado durante el oprecibo regimen NAZI, asi como los pocos sobrevivientes de los horrendos campos de concentracion comenzaron a regresar a lo unico que les quedaba su patria robada que volvia a ser suya. Luego de cinco años de reconstruccion a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, la capital Austriaca luchaba por levantarse de sus escombros y recuperar en el menor lapso posible su distinguida gloria, las negocios que se vieron destruidos o bien se obligaron a cerrar durante la guerra debido a la escaces volvieron a abrir, los talleres, las fabricas, los mercados comenzaban a revivir, la poblacion en general estaba decidida a dejar su pasado facista atras y comenzar de nuevo. A Hanna le gustaba asomarse por su ventana y ver al mundo pasar frente al gran abeto que se mecia todas las noches frente a su acogedora habitación, con tapiz color crema, que estaba provista con todo lo que una niña pudiera necesitar, una cama con dosel, una caja para sus juguetes, asi como un pequeño armario algo antiguo como casi todos los muebles de la casa en donde estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada y acomodada, no sabia porque pero habia lago en el desorden que no le gustaba. Hacia un par de años que se habia mudado a ese lugar junto sus tios Lud y Feli, la primera vez que lo vio le parecio un castillo como el de los cuentos que solian leerle o al menos esa era la sencacion que le daban aquellas paredes de piedra altas, con amplias ventanas y un gran muro que rodeaba un jardin algo estropeado. Para ser francos ella no rocardaba mucho anterior a su llegada a esa casa, recordada una mirada carmesi, una tes blanca como la nieve y un cabello largo y sedoso estre sus pequeñas manos, tambien...una casa, de paredes grices y frias, llenas de personas grises de rostros borrosos...a veces cuando dormia se veia junto a su madre en un cuarto gris, que ahora no sabria decir si era real a un sueño...la mirada nerviosa de su tios siempre le desanimo a indagar mas y con el tiempo se convencio asi mismo que ese recuro no real..

Crecer durante y despues de una guerra no es facil, quizas lo peor es que el mundo que los hijos conocen difiere radicalmente de el que sus padres experimentaron...cuando hay tanta destrucción, vacio alrededor...se crea un vacio que la simple educación y una vida estructurada no alcanza a llenar, la mayoria de los adultos se esfuerzan en llenar ese vacio de diferentes formas: con historias, obejtos, libros, fotografias, bellas anecdotas, promesas vacias y cualquier otra cosa que pueda generar una memoria alegre que aleje la tencion de los detalles desagradables de cualquier evento importante...Ese fue el caso de la pequeña niña alemana nacida en una carcel, su existencia vista friamente era una simple paradoja social-moral tan llena de sentimeintos y contradicciones que solo un persona que hubiera vivido en ese tiempo podria hallarle un sentido. El mundo de Hanna pues, era tan pequeño desde el inicio de su vida que no era de extrañarse que las multitudes la causaran una cierta desconfianza e incomodidad, pero no era su culpa del todo pues los adultos que la habian acompañdo desde que tenia memoria decidieron que asi era mejor . desde que Julchen tomo en prision la desicion de conservar al fruto de su ultraje, sabia que no habia marcha atras, la labina entendio perfectamente que con el fin de ¨protegerla¨, debia ser fuerte y decidida, despues de todo esa era la unica forma de ser que conocia . Pero cuando el momento de la tan temida separacion llego y la ojivioleta fue llevada a otro entorno, su nueva ¨familia¨,prosiguio con lo que su madre empezo construyendo poco a poco un castillo de nubes alrededor de ella, donde todo fuera lindo y perfecto, una linda habitacion, pocos pero lindos juguetes, linda ropa una casa llena de gente que le queria y se preocupaba por ella... mientras esperaba el regreso de mama, puso todo de si para no ser una molestia para lo demas, pero la rubia ceniza no era tonta sabia que algo pasaba, sentia algo raro...algo falso en su perfecto mundo...la ojivioleta nunca pregunto, porque su madre no estaba con ella, ni tampoco por su padre ausente, ni porque los demas adultos parecian mirarla como si le tuviran rencor, no entendia porque los niños del barrio no querian jugar con ella...porque no se parecia al resto de su familia. La niña de apenas 5 años guarabada todo esto en su corazon y esta creencia se convirtieo un sentiemnto que le oprimia el pecho y que se acrecento con los años en espera de una respuesta.

oO0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dicen que las cicatrices son la prueba de que el pasado existio, si asi fuera incontables serian las marcas que habria en su alma, cada error del pasado parecia una bofetada estepando contra su rostro, pero esperaba paciente a que algun dia el tiempo y la dedicacion las hicera imperceptibes a sabiendas de que siempre estarian ahi. Julchen añoraba mas de la anestecia que solo el tiempo habia podido darle, disfrutar de unos momentos de paz y felicidad que la vida normal y el anomitato le proporcinaba.

En aquel caseron de Viena los dias pasaron lentos pero seguros, todos ponian lo mejor de su parte para hacer de la convivencia algo agradable, tratando de evitar los roces inecesarios de cierta ojiroja escandalosa y un castaño consevador. La lucha por reestablecerse de la ciudad no habia escapado de la mansion y desde que habia vuelto de su exilio, Roderich se habia propuesto a recuperar el viejo prestigio del que su familia habia gozado desde generaciones, con la ayuda de Ludwig comenzo a poner en marcha ese proyecto. La albina debia mantener un perfil bajo para evitar problemas. Consciente de esto Julchen y a regañadientes respecto al hecho de ser mantenida por un hombre temporalmente, asi que para luchar contra la locura que le presentaba el no tener que hacer se aboco en aprender las lobores del hogar que toda mujer ¨debia saber¨ poco a poco empezó a crear una nueva rutina para su día en la que estaban incluidas la limpieza, la cocina, la lavanderia y claro pasar todo el tiempo posible su hija y el resto de su familia, Julchen se concentro tanto en su labor que convirtio su ¨plan para convertirse en la mama mas asombrosa¨ en un reto y ella desde niña adoraba los retos.

Su cuñada y su amiga habian preferido darle clases de cocina, en un obvio intento de mantenerla ocupada, la ojiroja vio esto como una oportunidad de ser una mejor mama.

Asi pues y de acuerdo al plan desarrollo una serie de pasos que según ella dominaría en poco tiempo...La triste verdad era que en ese momento dentro de la cocina, una imagen algo graciosa se presentaba ante los ojos de una extrañada italiana y una hungara que hacia acopio de toda su fuerza de volutad para no soltar una carcajada. Y no era para menos frente a la mesa de la cocina una lucha de voluntades se llevaba a cabo desde hacia rato, la vena en la frente de Julchen parecía que iba a explotar, mientras hacía uso de toda su ¨paciencia¨ para no arrojar todo contra el suelo, tirar la jodida mesa con lo que tuviera encima y largarse a fumar un cigarrillo, mientras Felicia y Elizabetha se debatían mentalmente si era mejor interrumpirla o simplemente apartar discretamente cualquier elemento filoso del camino de la albina, la cual golpeaba la plasta contra la mesa con frustración logrando solo que esta se pegosteara en su manos como cola. Apunto de proferir groseriasa todo volumen y en cuanta lengua conocia, levano sus ojos escarlata y miro a las dos algo apenada por un segundo, luego volvió a mirar la pegajosa sustancia en sus manos, chasqueando la lengua con molestia. Simplemente increíble, sentía como si la condenada plasta de harina y agua se burlara de ella en su cara por no poder moldearla.

Mein got no puedo creerlo-susurraba con molestia, mirando el fruto de su esfuerzo incrustado en sus pulcras uñas-"puedo armar y desarmar una ** Walther P38** en un minuto sobre un tren en movimiento... sin ningún problema, pero no puedo hacer que esta condenada masa de galletas sea una maldita flor...nada genial...no es nada genial

Jul tranquila -se animó a decir Feliciana tomado el hombro de su cuñada-no tiene que salir perfecto tu primera vez.

"Oh feli, sería tan útil si las tuyas no fueran tan perfectas"-penso la mayor haciendo un leve puchero mirando las bonitas galletas con forma floral dispuestas en una bandeja y listas para el horno

Feli tiene razón, tus galletas no son...tan malas-argumento al húngara mirando de reojo la obra de su amiga-son...únicas

La albina miro a sus compañeras resignadas y se convenció a si misma de que después de 45 minutos de una lucha sin cuartel contra la masa, con el pelo lleno de harina y polvo de nuez debía admitir que sus "**Spitzbuben**" ya eran todo lo florales que podían ser y que luego de su cuarto intento no pintaba que mejorarían, puso la ultima en una charola metálica cn un mal disimulado coraje y las metió al horno junto con las de las demás, esperando que el horno fuera benevolente con su obra maestra.

Se supone que debía ser fácil-meditaba la albina tratando de quitarse la molesta masa de entre las uñas-ja debe ser cosa de practica en unos días lo tendría dominado, después de todo -sonrió para si con superioridad-no hay nada que mi asombrosa persona no pueda hacer.

Las mujeres se dispusieron a limpiar la cocina, lo cual resulto fácil y rápido con tantas manos ayudando. Luego de terminar y aprovechando la ausencia de los hombres de la casa, decidieron toma algo de te mientras las galletas estaban listas y antes de comenzar a preparar la comida. Así que se dirigieron a la sala de acompañas unas cuantas tazas y una tetera caliente.

Hanna se está tardando-señalo la albina dando un sorbo as te, haciendo una leve mueca, en verdad necesitaba azúcar-

Debe venir en camino, es una niña muy responsable y puntual-añadió Elizabetha rellenando su taza-a diferencia de otras personitas.

Yo soy puntual-refuto la albina haiendo un puchero tras se sgundo sorbo de té.

Y el dole de infantil que tu nena-continuo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona, recibiendo una mueca de su vieja amiga.

Hablando de niños-soltó la ojiroja sonriendo con complicidad a la hungara, centrandose luego en la italiana -como que ya es hora de hacer una pequeña contribución a la familia, cuando nos darán la sorpresa mi hermanoy tú-añadio guiñandole un ojo con picardia- digo a mi niña le harían bien un par de primitos para jugar.

jajaj recuerdo que cuando éramos mas niños Lud decía que quería tener 10 hijos-añadió húngara mirand a la albina con complicidad-y Jul se burlaba diciendo que armaria su equipo de football

Feli te lo encargamos-añadio la ojiroja dandole una leve palmada a su cuñada-deberan trabajar horas extras para conseguirlo

ve..S...si me disculpan creo que rellenare la tetera-dijo la italiana apresurándose a la cocina con la cara roja.

Unos minutos antes mientras las mayores estaban absortas en su plática, una figura pequeña se deslizaba por la puerta trasera de la cocina sin hacer ruido llevando el encargo que se le había hecho hacia un rato. Pero fue una botella de leche no dos la que se coloco en la en la mesa de la cocina, así como sus guantes y a abrigo sobre la silla más cercana y se acercó al lavabo. Lo abrió y dejo correr un poco el agua, tomo un trapo que estaba ahí y lo humedeció un poco, comenzando a pasarlo por su cara. Ella era una buena niña no entendia porque le trataban asi, una vez termino con el paño seco sus manos y se dirigio a la alacena donde se guardaban las botellas vacias de leche, tomo una y volveria rapido a la tineda, reemplazando asi la que ¨se le habia roto¨ de regreso a casa, como habia tomado las ultima sabia que debia caminar un poco mas para llegar a la otra tienda comprar la que le faltaba. La niña se asustó un poco al oír la puerta tras de ella abrirse, encontrándose con la mirada marrón de su tía Feliciana quien se disponía a llenar nuevamente la tetara, con las risas de su madre y Eli de fondo.

Ve… que te paso-inquirió la italiana con preocupación al ver a su sobrina limpiando su cara de lo que parecía alguna clase de fango-este bien

Si-respondió la menor sonriendo-es solo un poco de tierra me caí en la entrada del jardín y los ensucie lo siento-añadió apenada mirando los bellos zapatos de charol que apenas le habían regalado.

Ve, no te preocupes-insistió la pelirroja acercándose a la menor-ven, vamos con tu mama para que te revise.

No-dijo la ojivioleta apartando la mano de su tía-no quiero molestarla.

La italiana volvió a mirar a la pequeña que se esforzada en sonreír. Feliciana era despistada pero no tonta y tenía una buena idea de lo que pasaba, pero sabía que su sobrina era del tipo que no quería causarle problemas a nadie.

Fueron ellos verdad-soltó de pronto Feliciano sorprendiendo un poco a Hannah quien no respondió- no tienes por qué enfrentarlo sola,

Lo sé-respondió la otra con una seguridad que igualaba la de su madre-no les hago caso yo sé que no saben nada.

La peliroja medito un segundo y luego reparoe en el envase vacio que estaba en as manos de la menor, comrpenddiendo sus intenciones.

Espera un poco-dijo la mao llamando ala atencion de la otra-solo deja me cambio de zapatos y te acompaño-dicho esto y si esperar respuesta subio las esclaeras en direccion a su cuarto-no me tardo

La rubia ceniza espero unos instantes, tomo sus guantes y salio de lacasa, normanlmente no desovedecia a sua mayores pero sentia que era algo que podia manejar además de que si su tia faltaba de repente su mama sospecharia.

Lo siento tia Feli-dijo mentalemte dando vuelta en la esquina-debo llegar pronto a la otra tienda comprar la eche de mamá.

En la terraza Julchen se estiraba peresosamente en su silla, mirando el reloj en la pared de la sala de estar de reojo, mientras terminaba su segunda taza de té moviendo su pierna nerviosa.

Se acabo voy a buscarla-dijo finalmente levantandose de su silla-15 minutos son suficientes para ir a la esquina por leche...no es awesome

No te vayas a perder-respondio la hungara resignada sabuendo que cualquier intento de discutir era inutil-¨dios, al final resulto ser una mama pysho-sobreprotectora¨

Unos segundos la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un italiana algo confundida mirando alrededor.

Ve, Donde esta Jul -preguntopreocupada-

Se acaba ade ir a buscara la niña-respondio la otra ago confundida por la car de feli-que te pasa

VE...eso es malo-la Italiana entrano a la casa al oir la puerta principal abrirse-espero no pase nada malo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

La albina recorria la calle a paso relajado sin ninguna prisa en particular, recorrer aaquellas calejuales con empedrado desgatado le llenaba de nostalgia evocando esos recuerdo de ing¿facia que habian sido su gran soporte ne muchos de los pasados. Al seguir su camino una sonrisa se forma en su cara, aun con la guerra casi todo estaba como lo recordaba, las mismas tienndas, callejuelas y casas. Se preguntaba si aquel viejo parque permananecia en su lugaro habia sido demolida para construir una escuea o una oficina postal. Dio un supiro y siguio su camino pronto llegaria al improvisado grupo de locales que ocupaban buan parte de una calle cercana fungiendo de mercado donde se podia ocnsegur practicamente de todo, segun el dueño de la tienda de ultramarnos que estaba cerca de la casa. Entre mas acaminaba mas podia persivir la mmezcla de sonidos y olore que solo unmercado puede proferir a un olfato tan agudizado despues de haber padecido en lugares insopitos durante la guerra. El grito de los vendedores y el varullo de los chiquilloes corriendo entre las callejuelas a la espera de que sus madres terminaran de hacer la compra no paso desapercibido por una relajada labina, quien por surpesuto decidio ignorarlo, solo recogeria a su hija y volverian a casa lo mas rapido posile, podia imagirnar al aristocrta gruñendole cuantas personas se neceistaban para trer dos botellas de leche. No es que le importra realemnete para ella sera compartir u momento de complicidad con su hija.

Un ruido sordo llama su atención.

De seguro algunos chiquillos estan peleando- se dijo asi misma dispuesta a sguir su camino, recordndo las incontables veces que habia hecho llorar a Francis y Antonio cuando jugaban-o la niñez

A continuacion oyo una serie de chillidos y gritos con el caracteristico tono aguado y sueve de la niñez y la prepubertad.

Rusa-dijo la molesta voz como incitando a los de mas-es una ¨**niña Rusa**¨

Julchen volteo el rostro dirigiéndose a donde provenía el grito, encontrando la repuesta que tanto temía, ahí de rodillas acorralada contra la pared con una expresión confundida y temerosa estaba Hanna. Los orbes violetas y escarlata se encontraron, las primeras pese a su temor resplandecían con un deje de dignidad infranqueable que aquellos chiquillos no entendían, confundiéndola con simple estupidez, la segunda veían la escena transformando sus finos rasgos en un rictus de indignación pura.

Es una niña rusa-se burlaron a coro entorna a la pequeña de cabello cenizo-no tiene padre, una niña rusa.

¨**Niño Ruso**¨, la pronunciación de esas simples palabras se sintieron como un punzón caliente restregándose contra su corazón, ahora comprendía que el estigma de los origines de su hija era algo que no podría ocultar tan fácilmente. Sin entender cómo, una enorme ira y frustración se apodero de su sentido común, fue hacia donde la bola de niños se hallaba y levanto al infante que parecía ser el ¨jefe con evidente violencia, mirándole con los ojos encendidos la mandíbula apretada y un severo rictus de enojo que hizo temblar al grupo de niños que veían inmóviles la escena.

Madre-dijo la ojivioleta corriendo a su progenitora casi colgándose de su falda-perdóname mami

No hay de que disculparse-respondió la albina con su sonrisa ligeramente socarrona sacudiendo su cabello, agachándose a su altura-porque no te adelantas, las galletas deben estar listas y siguen esperando la leche.

S...si-respondio la ojivioleta algo dudosa tomando la botella que moomentos antes habia dejado en el suelo y dejando el lugar.

Como te atreves- dijo finalmente la albina con un tono casi gutural y tétrico haciendo acopio de todo su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer algo terrible-quien coño se creen para hablarle así.

No dijimos nada malo-Se defendió el niño de ojos castaño tratando de ocultar su temor-nuestros padres nos lo dijeron ella es una de ellos, es una niña rusa...Una bas...

El pre-adolescente no pudo terminar la frase pues fue arrojado al piso con violencia, la ojiroja apretó su frente en un vano intento de controlarse, su respiración se había agitado y su sangre hervía, debía recupera el control antes de que fuera tarde...todo el coraje que había reprimido aquellos años amenazaba con explotar sobre aquellos infantes, no podía permitirlo...mientras tanto el barullo había llamado la atención de algunas de las madres de los niños en cuestión que vieron la extraña imagen y se apresuraron a dejar la sesta de la compra e air a socorrer a sus niños. Pronto Julchen se vio rodeado por varios pares de mujer de aspecto hogareño algunos años más grandes que ella, sus ropas no eran la gran cosa y en sus manos y cara podía notarse a plena vista la mella que el trabajo duro de la posguerra había dejado en ellas.

Teo- grito una mujer de abrigo gris algo regordeta al ver su hijo en el suelo con la cara azul sin apartar la vista de la chica frente a el-que demonios pasa aquí

Nada, fue por esa niña-se apresuró a contestar el muchacho-le dije bastarda rusa

Bueno la verdad duele pero no es para tanto-inquirió la mujer comprobando que su niño no tuviera ninguna herida y mirando con enfado a la ojiroja-vete a casa

Acaso está loca, como rayos se le ocurre abusar así de unos niños indefensos, sepa que ellos no están solos...

Precisamente-interrumpió la albina mirando despectivamente al grupo de mujeres-sepan ustedes nido de arpías que Hanna no está sola, tiene una madre que ve por ella y si vuelvo a ver a alguno de su mocosos molestándola de nuevo...les corarte su maldita cosa antes de que sepan para que se usa, está claro-esto último lo dijo con un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Maldita, como te atreves a amenazarnos-alzo la voz otra de la mujeres siendo olímpicamente ignorada por la albina-de seguro te prostituiste con una de esas bestias que te dejo embarazada y recién te broto el instinto maternal.

De segura regresaste de algún burdel o algo-señalo otra en tono de burla-esas manos no conocen lo que es el trabajo duro...solo dios sabe quién rayos será el padre de esa mocosa.

Julchen dio media vuelta sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a aquella mujer de contextura delga y pómulos prominentes, está sintiéndose protegida entre sus tres amigas le dedico una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona que fue respondida con una bofetada tan fuerte que la arrojó al suelo, la mujer gimoteo sujetándose la mejilla algo temblorosa. Sus amiga se apresuraron a socorrerla listas para meter en su lugar a aquella mujer estirada, apenas se hubo acercado lo suficiente la albina saco un navaja y la puso sobre la carótida de la mujer más cercana, las otras pararon en seco ante la mirada fría de la ojiroja.

Pueden desdecir lo que gustes de mi-dijo sosteniendo su arma-pero si vuelves a hablar de mi niña me asegurare que esa lengua zalamera no vuela a hacer comentario alguno.

La albina fulmino al grupo de mujeres un ultima vez dejando el lugar con paso firme y decidido, mientras caminaba su expresión fría comenzó a desaparecer siendo reemplazada por una de angustia, a cada paso sentía que el aire le faltaba, la sensación de perder control de sus actos era lo que mas odiaba en la vida. Comenzó a reprenderse mentalmente un poco y más y habría hecho algo terrible, tuvo que detenerse en la esquina fin de recuperar un poco su compostura no quería que se le viera así, se dispuso a respirar lentamente para recupera el rito de su corazón. De pronto sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro volteo se encontró con aquello ojos azules que intento consuelo le había dado en los años pasados.

**Schwester** , que te paso-dijo Ludwig con tono severo y preocupado-me topé con Hana en el camino se vea extra...

Casi pierdo el control-respondió ella con vos entrecortada sujetando el pecho de su fornido hermano menor- una perras...y sus mocosos...dijeron que ella era-continuo con voz alterada-rayos su maldita sombra no me dejara jamás.

El rubio fornido guardo silencio, sabia de que hablaba y también entendía plenamente que aquel trauma no era algo que su hermana olvidara tan fácilmente, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que toda esa ira saliera.

Cálmate Jul-dijo el rubio sujetándole el hombro dispuesto a encaminarla a casa-ya...

Niña rusa-estopo la otra con frustración-¿sabías que así le dicen? ella no es de él ¿me oyes?...es mil veces más mía que dé el.

Lo se **Schwester**, hubo muchos de ellos después de la guerra-trato de explicar en ojiazul consiente de que el tema era duro para su hermana- con los soviéticos siempre presentes, es solo una triste excusa para dejar escapar el rencor que todos en el fondo le tienen, sobre todo las mujeres.

Molestas-dijo la mayor con un tono frio y severo-yo se eso mejor que nadie pero si se meten con mi **Mädchen**, su asombrosa madre los hará trizas entiendes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

Habían pasado unas semanas y estaba por finalizar el mes de enero, cuando los dos hermanos germanos entraron al estudio de Roderich y le comunicaron sus deseos de hacer un viaje a su natal Berlín, al austriaco esto no le gustó nada, pues era bien sabido que ahora que las cosas entre los ex-aliados no iban bien y desde que los rusos se había quedado con parte de Alemania entrar y salir de país era cada vez más complicada sin mencionar el hecho de que muchas de las vías férreas estaban en reparación o mal estado por lo que el viaje sería una travesía larga.

Están seguros que eso quieren?-inquirió el castaño arreglándose los lentes casi adivinando la respuesta-será complicado

Estamos seguros-respondió la albina con voz firme-este círculo debe cerrarse, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo.

Tu estás de acuerdo-pregunto a Ludwig con extrañeza pues era extraño que el joven ario realizara actos tan poco premeditados-

Jul tiene razon-respondio el otro con su voz firme y postura perfecta mirando fijamente al castaño- yo también deje cosas sin resolver en Berlín hace 8 años.

Roderich respiro resignado, comprendía perfectamente el sentir de los hermanos prácticamente se había criado junto a ellos y compartía su sufrir así como una profunda responsabilidad de ayudarlos en lo que pudiese.

Bien-asintió resignado-hay que preparar el viaje

Disculpa? Que significa eso

Los acompañare pos supuesto

Debes estar bromean...auch- gimió esta al sentí el pie de Ludwig contra el suyo mientras le dirigía una mirada que ella conocía muy bien ¨déjalo¨

Rayos... el aristócrata era casi tan necio como ella, no sería fácil hacerlo renunciar a la idea, quizás Elizabetha y Feli le ayudarían...

5 días Después...

Un singular grupo se reunió en la **Wien Westbahnhof**, cada uno portaba una pequeña maleta y estaban embestidos en gruesos abrigos para protegerse del frio que parecía aumentar considerablemente cuando pasabas del interior de la estación al área de los andenes. Julchen chasqueo los dientes con molestia no solo por el frio, sino porque el viaje espiritual que había planeado con su bruder se había convertido, en una suerte de cruzada en la que se habían agregado los otros miembros de su ya disfuncional familia. Pues en efecto Elizabetha y Feli la ayudaron, pero brindando su compañía una para ayudarla a cuidar de Hanna y otra porque por ningún motivo se quedaría sola en la gran casona. Y no hubo poder humano que pudiese convencer a los tres intrusos de que se quedaran en casa.

La gangosa voz de la anunciadora les señalo que pronto llegaría el tren, por lo que se dispusieron a ir al andén correspondiente y esperarlo. La gran familia ocuparon uno de los banquillos ubicado al lado del andén, Roderich y la Húngara revisaban por tercera vez los boletos y pasaportes, la situación política de Alemania y el mal estado de muchas de las vías férreas haría de ese un viaje más largo, debían transbordar en Habsburgo y tomar de ahí el tren próximo a Berlín, según sus cálculos sería casi unas 18 horas de viaje si no había contratiempos. El austriaco suspiro hondamente dándole cada boleto a su respectivo dueño a modo de ultimo pase d elista, por su parte Lud regañaba a una desinteresada Feliciana por dejar sus maletas en el suelo sin avisar solo para comprarse un café y pastelillo, por otro lado Hanna sujetaba la manga de su madre y miraba todo expectante, este sería su segundo viaje en tren, pero de hecho no recordaba mucho del primero pues era muy pequeña, por lo que estaba emocionada como la niña de 5 años que era y le costaba mucho no soltar a su madre y ponerse a correr por toda la estación como otros los otros niños hacían, pero al ver cómo eran perseguidos a gritos por sus furiosas madres, la hizo retractarse, le gustaba ver la cara de orgullo de su madre cuando le decían lo bien portada que era, no sería una malcriada.

El sonido del rechinar de las ruedas sobre los rieles anuncio que el tren había llegado, era la manera segura y práctica para cualquiera que quisiera recorrer distancias demasiado largas. Julchen trazo con la mirada el imponente tren, en enorme gusano de metal atraveso media estacion y se detuvo a la entrada del anden 4, la albina reparo unos segundo en los detalles la la maquina tenia rasgos ligermanete mas redondos con muescas en la parte inferior algo distintas de los trenes modernos, que en su opinion parecian maquinas de afeitar con disel, estaba casi segura que era un **modelo serie **_**05**_ uno de los mejores trenes alemanes jamas construidos, la maquina ya era algo vieja pero estaba en excelentes condiciones, de seguro era uno de los trenes mas antiguos de la línea, recuperado para minimizar costos mientras se renovaba el sistema férreo de Austria o algo así.

¨Esto es calidad pura, Hecho para durar¨-le dijo su padre en una ocasión cuando realizo uno de sus tantos viajes forzados en tren durante su infancia-¨hecho en Alemania¨

¨De seguro lo sacarían de circulación pronto-pensó la albina sonriendo con melancolía-no hay lugar para antigüedades en este mundo moderno¨

Vamos -la voz de Roderich la saco de su viaje atrevas de sus recuerdos, indicándole donde estaba el boletero cortando los pasajes los demás- no debes retrasarte

Subió la escalerilla de metal a un costado del tren y mientras esperaba su turno, vio como El tren se iba llenando, pero en general todo estaba tranquilo, en realidad, mucha gente subía, pero no se veía a demasiada gente salir, cuando los germanos entraron por fin y se dispusieron a buscar su asientos atreves de un largo y estrecho pasillo, cuando llegaron al que compartirían Elizabetha, Rod , Hanna y Julchen que era de clase media, sus sospechas se confirmaron, había 4 vagones de diferencia entre un su lugar y el de su hermano. Esto le molesto pero no le sorprendió con tan poca premeditación debía dar gracias al señorito por conseguir aquellos boletos a ultimo minuto.

Nos veremos mas tarde-dijeron la pelirroja y el rubio dirigiendo se a su lugares pues el tren iba a avanzar.

Hasta pronto tío Lud-dijo emocionada la rubia ceniza alegremente.

Mientras la ojiroja hacia un puchero leve viendo frustrados sus planes de avergonzar un poquito a su hermano menor con algunas de sus anécdotas de el. Estaba segura que era un especie de complot entre su hermano y el señorito contra su asombrosa persona, pero seria madura y no diría nada ya mas tarde vería como desquitarse. Por otro lado estaba feliz de que le tocara compartían cabina con Elizabetha, al menos ella tenia un sentido del humor mas mundano como el suyo, pues sabia que después de mas de seis horas con el señorito la matarían de aburrimiento.

Nos vemos y no hagan nada indebido ahora que estarán ¨¨Sólitos¨-dijo la albina con algo de picardía mirando a Eli divertida.

La cara de Ludwig se puso roja poniendo la espalda aun mas recta de lo común nerviosamente arrastrando a una sonrojada italiana por el pasillo hasta salir del vagón.

Mein Got-exclamo el apretando la madibula y camino a toda prisa a la salida antes de que su **Schwester** hiciera de el su payaso-jamas cambiara.

La prusiana y la húngara comenzaron a reír, tomando unos minutos en el asiento para recobrar la compostura, pues si bien la gama gestual del rubio era poca cuando lo sacaba de esta era algo simplemente risible y la peliblanca era experta en sacarlo de contexto.

**Got, ist ein Kin**d...-dijo finalmente cuando la risa le permitió formular algo coherente-se cara fue un... jajaja

Aveces te pasas de inapropiada-señalo el austriaco con una mirada reprendedora- por dios no le des cuerda o se volverá incontrolable.

Vamos señorito-exclamo la otra-solo fue un pequeño chascarrillo

Deberías cuidar mas lo que dices-continuo el austríaco sin inmutarse entornando los ojos hacia la persona sentada en la ventana frente a él-no debes dar mal ejemplo.

La ojiroja cayo un momento y miro a la niña a su lado la cual le devolvió una sonrisa curiosa, prueba innegable de que desconoció el trasfondo ¨vulgar¨ de las palabras de su madre, Julchen rio ante esto juntando sus frentes quedando mirada contra mirada.

Mi niña sabe que debe respetar a su mayores ¿verdad?-dijo Julchen recibiendo una señal afirmativa de parte de la ojivioleta- ¨por suerte yo soy mayor que Lud¨-pensó esto ultimo sonriendo también.

Roderich chasqueo los dientes resignado limpiado la humedad de su lentes, después saco su reloj en el momento justo que el tren salio de la estación.

De acuerdo al itinerario-dijo el castaño mas para si que para los demás.

Julchen respiro hondamente y se hundió en su asiento, entonces recordó lo mucho que le desesperaba viajar en tren.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

Desde niña la ojiroja odiaba los viajes largos, por tener que soportar largas y aburridas horas, sin hacer mayor cosa que estar sentada y mirar a través de una ventana. Al crecer este sentimeiento solo se acrecento, no es que odriara los tenes del todod solo habia unos pequeño detalles que la volvian loca: tener como compañero a alguien molesto o empalagoso, esperar por el carrito de comida o simplemente por un pésimo servicio donde olvidaban echarle la correcta cantidad de azúcar a su café. Al menos esta ves tenia compañia agradable, con la que podi hablr sin problemas de muchas cosas de hecho asi habia sido las ultimas 3 horas e incluso Roderich habia participado en la conversación. El tren seguío su camino silencioso. Solo el resonar de las vías y de los viejos andenes de madera los hacia saber que estaban en moviemientol, cerca de la media noche llegaron a Hamburgo, esperaron 2 horas mas y cenaron algo ligero dentro de la estación que aunque era lago mas austera que la Viena tenia mucho movimiento. Con casi 45 minutos de retraso en tren llego y todos subieron al transporte que les llevaría a Alemania, la maquina era algo mas nueva que la anterior pero de elaboracion suiza pulcra hasta el mas minimo detalle con el sello del fabricante a los costados de cada vagon, otra excelnete obra de ingeneieria que pronto pasaria a la historia.

Buscaron sus lugares esta vez la dsitancia entre ells era de 3 vagones, estaban casi pegados a la tercera clase. Todos estaban cansados y no hiceron mayor revuelo por esto el rubio de posito a la niña en el asiento que compartiria con su madre y esta la cobijo cuidadosamente, pues pese a todos los esfuerzos de la menor por permanecer despierta al final habia caido ante el sueño hacia rato en una de las duras bancas de la estación, alemnos ahi estaria mas comoda. Los germanos se despidieron rapidamente, podia notarse el cansancio en sus rostros, pero un par de horas de sueño llo solucionarian.

Julcheh se sento y miro a la pequeña acurrucada en su asiento, para sorpresa de la ojiroja esta le dovolvio la mirada entre sueños y le sonrió recargandose inconsientemente sobre las piernas de la mayor para luego volver a caer en los brazos de morfeo. El chirrido de las vias le indico y un pequeño jalon le indicaron que el tren estaba en moviemiento no se detenria hasta llegar a Berlin, pero aun quedaba mucho por delante.

Elizabetha y Roderich luego de un rato por fin lograron convencer a la albina de que descansara, cosa que fue difícil ya que esta no quería perder ni un segundo en ponerse al corriente de cuanta peripecia había acontecido mientras estuvo recluida, ése al evidente cansancio reflejado en los ojos de sus compañeros. Cuando pasaron la frontera Alemana estaba amaneciendo y muy a su pesar ella tambien empezó a caer en el sueño abrazando a su hija de modo casi instintivo y algo temeroso. Pasaron un par de hora desque que la alina cayo dormida y Hanna despertó incapaz de seguir el sueño se froto los ojos con pereza, entonces noto que se había dormido recargada sobre el hombro de su madre, la ojivioleta se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su madre que dormía plácidamente, esta tembló un poco al verse desprovista del calor que la rubia le proporcionaba, Hanna miro a la mujer junto a ella con curiosidad desplegando mejor la frazada que esta le había dado y colocándola sobre sobre la joven con cuidado de no despertarla, la miro unos segundos coloco una de su amnita sobre ella y sonrió, aunque ya habían pasado semanas sentía como que no era real y que de un momento a otro se marcharía de nuevo, pese a que los recuerdos con ella eran borrosos había oído tanto de ella que sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida, estaba segura de que ya nada malo le pasaria, que la albina la protegria y serian felices juntas.

Es muy bonita, pensó la niña- Acaricio algunos pelos rebeldes de su albina madre y se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta.

Adónde vas-se oyó la voz inquisitiva del castaño de lentes-

Voy con tio Lud y tia Feli, ya no puedo dormir-respondió la rubia ceniza con voz suave para no despertar a la albina-creo que mi mama les mi cuaderno de dibujos.

La gente aun duerme-señalo el castaño ajustando un poco sus empañados lentes-los niños no deben andar solos por ahí.

LA niña hizo un puchero y abrocho su abrigo rosado, que etsba algo arrugado debido al haberse dormido con el.

No te preocupes yo iré con ella- respondió la húngara desperezándose en su lugar- quiero pedir algo a Feli y de seguro Ludwig ya está despierto-añadió con una sonrisa.

Está bien-dijo este, suspirando con algo de pesadez-Hanna cuida a Elizabetha si, Elizabetha vigila a Hanna por favor

No soy una niña Rod-se quejó la mayor haciendo reír a la niña que sonreía.

La hungara arreglo sus ropas y partio junto a la niña en busca de la italiana y el aleman. Roderich no dijo nada mas, pensaba que ese tipo de charlas eran solo dar mal ejemplo a una niña tan dulce, lo último que quería era que el carácter se le estropeara tanto como a su madre, la cual miro aun durmiendo con laspiernas estiradas casi invadiendo el otro asiento y la cabeza recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Que bueno que odia los trenes-murmuro empujando los pies de la albina que ni se inmuto que dormia placidamente- se va a torser el cuello...

Luego de ¨acomodar¨ un poco a la ojiroja, Rederich se estiro un poco y se dispuso a espéralas sacando un diario algo arrugado que no había podido terminar de leer debido a la incesante charla de la albina. Aunque era algo desesperante le agradaba ver que no había cambiado, era la misma chica ruidosa, obstinada, sobreprotectora y apasionada que había conocido, todos lo que lo hacía quererla estaban ahí, pero el sabia que no todo era perfecto…no podía serlo como siempre había algo que ella ocultaba, ya no detrás de una pistola sino de una sonrisa ligeramente eufórica que se centraba en el futuro...lo mas lejos posible de su turbio pasado.

Me pregunto qué piensas en realidad-medito Roderich dándole una última mirada a su compañera y disponiéndose a retomar su lectura-nuca lo diras verdad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0

La niña y la mujer caminaron alegremente por el estrecho pasillo, lleno de puertas donde la mayoria de sus ocupantes se hayaban domirdos o aletargados por el viaje, la pareja sigio su camino hasta llegar al vagón donde estaban Ludwig y Feliciana, obvio la húngara opto por tocar antes un par de veces esperando no "interrumpir" nada importante. Ludwig abrió la puerta al poco rato un poco despeinado, con un periódico en la mano y un café en la otra, en el asiento una adormilada Feliciana saludaba a las invitadas mientras se estiraba un poco en el asiento. Lud hizo un ademan invitándolas a entrar.

Toma-dijo la peliroja extendiendole su libro para colorear y una caja con crayones-de seguro estas aburrida.

Hanna se dedicó a dibujar en el piso del vagón la siguiente media hora, siendo imitada por Feliciana, los otros dos suspiraron ante la escena, ese par siempre hacian las cosas más raras juntas. El rubio le sirvio un poco de cafe en un termo mientras ella tomaba uno de los deliciosos emparedados que la italiana habia preparado antes de irse de viena. Ambos comenzaron a charlar mientras Feli sin despegarse de su dibujo plarticipba animadamente en la conversacion, no queria parecer grosera pero en verdad amaba dibujar y era buena.

Se nota que es una greduada de la escuela de artes ¿no?-señalo la vastaña sonriendo

si por ella fuera pintaria y comeria pasta todo el dia-respondio el otro con una leve sonrisa-ama el arte que sale de su manos y la que netre a su boca

Ve...olvidaste el otro amor de mi vida-agrego la italiana dedicandola la mas dulce de las sonrisas.

El fornido joven desvio el rostro oultando su rubor, ante las risillas de las dos mujeres, sacando un nuevo tema lo ultimo que queria era darle a su hermana mas razones para burlarse de e, decidio sacar otro tema con la eperanza de que la castaña se olvidara de lo anterior y asi siguieron charlando otro rato.

Luego de un rato y tal como en la mayoría de las pláticas de los mayores, la pequeña de 5 años estaba aburrida. Por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto jalo disimuladamente la manga de la castaña que la miro con interés.

Puedo dar un paseo por el tren no me alejare mucho-dijo la niños con cara de cachorrito

Elizabetha no por supuesto que no pudo resistir, ademas entendia que no importaba como de madura pareciera al final era una niña y solo oir las charlas de los demás la aburrían, Jul era igual de niña, solo que mucho mas imperactiva, miro a Lud y luego asintió.

Está bien pero no te alejes mucho-dijo esta con una sonrisa viendo como la cara de la otra se iluminaba-recuerda el número del vagón, vas derecho unos minutos y regresas, está bien.

Vey no te tardes-añadio su tio mientras ayudaba a la peliroja a pararse- si Jul no te ve cuando despierte se volverá loca.

La ojimorada asintió y comenzó su misión de exploración de aquel gran "gusano de metal", después de todo era la primera vez que subía a uno tan grande y bonito. Miraba alrededor contando las ventanas, las puertas saltando de vagón en vagan mientras el tren hacia shushu. Anduboasi un rato hasta que llego a los vagones de tercera clase, ya hi miro con interés a la gran variedad de persona que ahí había.

Se dispuso a regresar con su madre cuando escucho una voz hablar por una bocina anunciando que el carro comedor estaba abierto, no había ni avanzado 2 vagones cuando una multitud de gente adormilada empezó a emerger de lquuien sabe donde listos para ingerir algo que los rebitalizara depues de aquella larga jornada. Tal multitut la decoloco un poco pues su pequeña estatura no le permitia ver bien, no supo como pero empezó a ser arrastrada en la dirección opuesta a la que quiera ir, como puedo trato de retomar el camino, pero le fui imposible, al principio hasta que finalmente logro acercarse a una ventana y asisirse con fuerza. Cuando la untila decena de personas estaban por entra a l comedor esta vio su oprtunida y corrio a toda prisa a la salida del vagon antes de que algo mas le pasara oese era su plan antes de sentirse chocar contra algo duro y el sonido de un cristal rompiendose.

Auch- gimio esta al toparse con algo.

Fíjate _**treck**_-dijo un hombre con cara de poco amigos, algo gordo vistiendo ropa color caqui señalando una gran mancha en su abrigo de vodka- era mi ultima botella.

**V..verzeih mi**r- trataba de articular la pequeña no acostumbrada a esa clase de gritos.

Y crees que eso será suficiente-seguia bramando el hombreera ovbio que estba ebrio, sujeto el brazo de la niña y siguio con su rabieta-pequeña zorra.

Pero uno no debe caminar con bebidas en el pasillo-dijo esta de modo natural

Que diablos dices, mocosa mal educada- grito el con aun mas enojado que antes, alzándola del brazo- te enseñare a respetar.

Estas un poco alterado camarada da- se oyó de pronto un voz suave detrás del hombre el cual palideció de pronto-fuera

P...pero camarada…esta mocosa me insulto-señalo el hombre tratando de justificarse-solo quería darle una lección.

Claro, da-respondió el otro ruso sonriendo aún más-pero se ha excedido.

p...pero camarada-trato de insitir-

El hombre no termino de articular pues fue detenido por una gélida mirada de su superior adornada con esa extraña y pertubadora sonrisa que siempre adornadaba su rostro, por unos segundos el tipo pudo reparar en la poderosa pistola 9 mm y el cuchillo que Ivan siempre cargaba en si cintura y que se dejaba ver levemente por el abrigo abierto enla parte inferior, el soldado se paralizo no habia un hombre en el ejercito rona, no en toda Rusia que no hubiera oido de las azañas de ese sujeto 10 años mas joven que él, el susodicho trago saliva, saco su gorro de el bolso interior de su abrigo y encamináno a toda velocidad rumbo al carro comedor.

**Previet**, Estas bien- dijo arrodillándose junto a la niña que aún estaba un poco asustada y tratando de no llorar-No te hizo daño da.

Hanna nego con nerviocismo, se levanto sacudiendo un poco sus ropas y comprobando que tdo estuviera en su lugar y asi se era ni una sola mancha en el abrigo rosado qie tante les gustaba a su mama y a ell misma. Entonces la niña repar en su falta de cortesia por no agradecer apropiadamente aal hombre que la habia ayudado, de seguro Rod la reprenderia si la hubiera visto, presta a hacer lo propio, levanto la vista algo apenada, pero su expresion cambioa sorpresa cuanodo se topó cara a cara con el hombre más grande que hubiera visto en su vida incluso más que su tío Lud, de hecho tuve estirar un poco su cuello para abaracar su figura en su totalidad. Los ojos de Hanna analizaron sus detalles generales de camino a su rostro. El hombre que hablaba con un asento algo chistoso y voz ¨amable¨ llevaba unas botas cuadradas de peil, ademas vestia un largo abrigo color beige hasta las rodillas. Tenia las manos envestidas en gruesos guantes y una larguisima bufanda que se veia calientita rodeaba su cuello unas 3 veces.

**Da...Danke**-dijo ella nerviosamente desviando la mirada, rtrocediendo isntintivamente al ver al extrañoa cercarse-Eres un gigante-pregunto inocentemente con ojos emocioandos.

El hombre la miro entre extrañado y divertido.

No solo soy grande-dijo el con tono infantil arrodillandose frente a ella para apreciarla mejor-te doy miedo da

No-respondió ella con otra sonrisa

Por casualidad sus mirardas se ne contraron, silencio, un extraño sentimitno invadio a ambos seres y por un momentos sus la mas se conectaron, una extra{a sensacionrecorrio sus cuerpos,presas de intintos primigenioas mas fuertes que cualquier otra fuerza en el mundo ambos se vieron unos instantes como queriendo dicernir que pasaba, luego el insante termino.

Tiene mis ojos-pensaron el hombre y la niña al mismo tiempo-que raro

Donde están tus padres- pregunto el hombre con gran naturalidad- en media hora llegamos a la estación da.

**¿Casualidad o causalidad? ****Hay personas que están unidas sin de por vida por un hilo al que llamamos ****_destino._**** Ambos extraños desconocia el poderoso lazo que los unia y que solo el tiempo dictaria el desenlace que sus vidas tendria.**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minutos antes en un vagon de primera clase...

Su pasado como el de muchos otros de los _**Urales**_ que lo vieron nacer tenia poco sentido, desconocia el significado del autentico orden, sus pensamientos eran simepre poco claros, su vida de una u otra manera siempre fue sólo un viaje a ciegas, guiado por el instinto y por acontecimientos incontrolables que desviaron el curso de su suerte...la guerra...la guerra dio senido a su vida.

Con su mano apoyando su cabeza con algo de perza, entorno su vista lejos de borroso paisaje que le proveian las cortinas recien abiertas, sus ojos violetas se centraron en el enorme vaso de vodka semivacio colocado sobre la mesilla desplegable de su amplia cabina. El enorme hombre suspiro con pesadez, esirando un poco sus agarrotadas piernas. Astiado seria la mejor forma de describir su estado de animo en las ultimas, era la cuarta vez en solo un par de meses que hacia ese tipo de viaje, Polinia, Dresden, Paris y parte de qlo que no hace mucho fuere prusia simpre con el mismo proposito firma de documentos, tratados, negociaciones que no servian de nada, pues todos intuian como terminarian las coas, pero no podia hacer o decir nada esto ahora se habia convertido parte de su deber. Ya no era el mismo que entrare hace casi 10 años casi a la fuerza al ejercito rojo como soldado raso, claro que ni ahora un trinangulo de 3 estrellas adornaban sus hombros y un escudo con 4 rectangulos finamente bordados pendian de su pecho,la vida le habia sonreido a aquel arquetipo perfecto de soldado Ruso. Despues de su exitosa actuacion el a campaña belica de rusia hasta la completa toma de berlin, le habian valido una jugosa promocion, ahora ostentaba el cargo de **Polkóvnik**, con todos los beneficios que eso conyebaba, pero diferente a lo que mucho pudierna pensar, la transicion de un activo puesto en el campo de batalla a uno que mucho mas burocratico no era facil, cambiar la sangre por tinta nunca lo es y el habia derramado mucha con tal de sobrevivir.

¨Que me falta¨-penso como siempre que esa extraña sensacion de insatisfaccion le invadia-¨que es lo que se me escapa¨

El ruso de un gran sorbo acabo su vaso acabo con los 300ml que aun quedaban en el vaso, se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar para disipar esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza. A veces pensaba que la voz de ese niño solitario de los _**Urales**_ lo perseguira siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La voz del hombre mayor hizo un eco en su cabeza, Hanna pestaño como saliendo de un trance, recordando la recomendacion de Elizabetha que habia desobedecido de hecho varios vagones atras, miro alrededor, sin poder reconocer donde estaba, su expresion cambio por una asuatada, al comprobar que los numero sobre las puertas no eran los que recordaba y ya era tarde, ojala su madre no hubiera despertado todavia.

Estas perdida-intuyo el mayor al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la niña-si quieres te puedo acompañar, da

De verdad- prgunto ya mas relajada-pero usted no va a desayunar-

No en el Vagón de primera clase te sirven la comida ahí mismo-respondió el sin gran interés señalandole el camino por el que supuso habia venido la niña y empezando a caminar-

La rubia ceniza chillo al notar que el hombre se iba, teniendo que alargar sus sancadas lo as que podia para alcanzar al hombre y mas aun para mantenerle el paso.

Es usted rico señor-pregunto ella con brillitos en los ojos pero sin perder el paso-

No solo es cosa del trabajo, tengo una reunión en Berlín hoy-

Oh yo también voy a haya-dijo ella emocionada-voy a visitar a la familia de mama…debo irme o ella se preocupara.

Viniste con tus padres?-pregunto el ruso mas por hacer platica que por genuino interes

Con mi mama y unos tios-respondio ella -

tu padre no las acompaño-

La niña se detuvo un momento meditando la respuesta.

Papa **se perdio en la guerr**a-respondio con algo de tristeza, recuperando su sonrisa rapidamente-pero mi mami es muy hermosa.

Da-dijo el ruso siguiendo su camino, el caso de la niña no era nada extraño en aquellos tiempos, lo mejor era no ahondar mas en el tema-debemos estar cerca

Por cierto, me llamo Hanna-dijo ella sonriendo tomando la mano del gran hombre que la veía con extrañeza, no eran muchas las personas que se le acercaba de esa manera

Iván- respondió el ruso, colocandose su grueso sombrero de piel en cuyo centro destellaba la estrella roja- es un placer.

Y yo Hanna-respondio ella sonriendo-**glücklich sein**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en uno de los vagones de clase media, una albina se despertaba de su vigorizante sueño, estiro los brazos solo para encontrar el lugar de al lado vacío.

Donde esta Hanna-dijo ella tratando de no demostrar demasía da preocupación en su voz

Fue a visitar a tu hermano y a Feli ya debe de venir de regreso-respondió el moreno despegando levente la vista de su lectura.

Julchen bostezo un poco mas y se acomodo en su asiento dispuesta a espera a las chicas. Al poco rato la puerta del camarin se abrió revelando a una sonriente húngara que cargaba victoriosa una canasta de Sándwiches y dos frascos de jugo, obviamente no habia conseguido que Ludwig renunciara su cafe.

Lamento la demora estaba hablando con Feli, sobre nombres de bebe jajá-dijo ella felizmente-ah y nos mandó esto son deliciosos jaja.

¿Donde esta Hanna?-Se anima a preguntar Julchen desconcertada.

No ha regresado-dijo nerviosamente la castaña-dijo que solo daría un paseo.

Cuando fue eso?-inquirió Rod mirándola con seriedad-hace unos 20 minutos

Hay que buscarla- indico Julchen levantándose de su asiento-ya casi llegamos a Berlín si el tren se detiene será un caos y no la ayearemos.

Tranquila-trato de clamarla Roderich-no debe estar muy lejos y aún hay Tiempo

Iré a avisar a Lud Y Feli- señalo la húngara levantándose de su asiento y saliendo del cuarto

Yo iré por aquí-dijo Rod tomando rumbo contrario iria a los vagones de equipaje, aunque dudaba que estuviera ahi mas vaia percatarse

Jul tu quédate- ordeno el austriaco pese a la mirada molesta de la albina-tal vez regrese y se podria asustar si no ve a nadie.

La albina asintió muy a su pesar moviendo nerviosamente los dedos en su asiento, sabía que probablemente estaba exagerando y que tal vez Hanna como cualquier niño se había escondido haciendo alguna travesura. Pero había algo que lo preocupaba y no sabía que.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

El adulto y la niña siguieron avanzando,Hanna miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar algo con lo que orientarse, pero nada a su parecer cada caja metálica era igual ala anterior cubículos de un lado un estrecho pasillo del otro, variando de vez en ves por el color de sus cortinas.

**Bratja**?-sono una voz suave detras de ellos.

La niña volteo por inercia al notar como el mayor detenia su andar y se giraba hacia quien lo habia llamado. Fenete a ello se alzaba una hermosa mujer castaña vistiendo un pulcro abrigo negro con bordes de pieles, un elegante gorro a juego, sus ojos eran de un desolador azul oscuro. La mirada de la castaña reflejaba cariño y devocion añ centrarse en Ivan pero inmediatamente cambio a una cruel y despectiva al notar a la pequeña alimaña asida al abrigo del mayor, como se atrevia, penso ella lista para apartarla.

Que haces aqui Natalia, da- la intercepto el ruso como sintiendo sus intenciones

Cuando regrese no te vi asi que sali en tu busca-respondio ella con la vista clavada en las matistas de su hermano

Da-agrego el otro sonriendole complacido-entonces no te dio problemas.

Por su puesto que no-dijo ella con una voz fria y casi mecanica-jamas dejaria que te ocuparas en algo tan tonto.

La atencion Natalia volvio a sentrarse en la acompañante de su hermano, laBielorusa siempre se habia enorgullecido de sus agudos instintos y memoria casi fotografica, esta vez su voz interior mezclandose talvez por aquellos celos ¨fraternales¨ que no sabiando limites cuando de Iavan se trataban le decian que habia en aquella pequeña, algo muy familiar y por otro lado algo que le resultaba infinitamente desagradable.

La rubia ceniza sintio e incomodo peso de los ojos de auqella mujer, en u afan de distarerse de ella metió las manos a su bolsillo y sintió algo atraves de lalana de sus guantes, sonriendo aliviada.

Aquí esta-exclamo ella sacando un trozo de papel algo arrugado de su abrigo llamando la atencion de los mayores-cierto, mami me dijo que lo guardara.

Iván miro con interés aquel objeto que Hanna sacuadia notando que era el boleto de tren con el nombre y número exacto de su asiento, la niña se habia olvidado completamente de el, no podia culparla podia verse muy despavilada pero de seguro no alcanzaba ni los 7 años.

Vagón 16 cubiculo 3, no está muy lejos da-señalo el ruso-vamos te acompaño-añadio ante la mirada disgustada de Natalia, quien sin decir palabra se dispuso a seguirlo.

Gracias,de aquí puedo ir sola…-dijo ella algo dudosa tratando de no sonar grosera o desconsiderada.

Estas segura-pegunto el rubio mirándola fijamente

Si muchas gracias-respondió la niña dedicándole una sonrisa algo apenada-lamento haberle quitado su tiempo-añadio ahciendo una pequeña reverencia a ambos.

No es nada-respondió el Ruso como buscando algo en su gran abrigo-**Då svidaniya**

Muchas gracias-dijo ella iluminando su rostro-Adios

Iván miro a la pequeña alejarse e hizo lo propio regresando a su asiento en el vagón de primera clase, por un minuto reparo en lo que habia pasado, no era propio de el tan prolongado brotes de amabilidada hacia desconocidos, no es que el no fuera ´ämable¨ sino que pocos eran los que alcanzaba a trarar lo suficiente.

¨Que niña tan interesante¨-penso el on una risilla.

Por su parte Natalia siguio mordazmente a la pequeña figura que se perdia tras la puerta del vagon. Tomo el brazo de su hermano posesivamente y caminaron jutnos de regreso a su cabina, importandole poco el abracar casi todo el pasillo, esos leves instantes donde la vida la obligaba a comparti la atencion de su hermano eran lo peor y mas una cuando de entes del sexo femenino se trataban.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

LA ojivileta con su camino recien encontrado caminaba alegremente rumbo a la cabina que compartia con su madre, se moria por conatarle que habia hecho un nuevo amigo tan grande como una casa.

¨mmm los adultos...¿pueden ser amigos de los niños?¨-medito sin detener su marcha.

Hanna-exclamo Elizabetha acercándose a la niña-¿donde estabas nos tenías preocupados?

Lo siento, me perdí pero un señor muy amable me ayudo a buscarlos.

Sabes que no debes hablar con extraños-e reprendio Roderich

Lo sé, pero es que él me ayudo, cuando un señor me gritaba.

El austriaco que acompañaba a la hungara miro a su niña y frunció el ceño con molestia. Si bien era un adepto de la diciplina y las buenas maneras gritarle a un niño de la nada era simplente inadmisible, sin mencionar grosero y abusivo.

Bueno, ya paso- dijo la húngara con aire conciliador-lo importantes es que ella está aquí y a salvo.

Cierto-afirmo Rod acomodándose las gafas-ahora debemos decirle a Lud y Feli para que no sigan buscando.

Y a Jul antes de que se vuela loca y arraque las cortinas de la cabina-añadio Elizabetha medio seria, merdio bromeando.

En fin que bueno que estas bien- suspiro la mayor tomando las mejillas de sus hija con las manos-ahora debemosr i a avizarle a tu tio antes que se quede calvo de la preocupacion.

La rubia se sonrojo un poco por el roce le agradaba el calor de las manos Jul en las mejillas, sentía como si estuviera segura de cualquier cosa, como si nada ni nadie pudiera dañarla..

Al cabo de un rato el tren llego a Berlin, estaba nevando y Julchen chasqueo los dientos con astio en verdad odiaba el frio. Abrio el compartiento para bajar su equipaje y se dirigió a la salida tomando la mano de su hija, no la perderia de vista esta vez. De camino se encontraron con Ludwig y feliciana que habian optado por salir todos juntos para que nu hubierna mas gente perdida. Al llegar a la salida del vagon la albina sintio una fuerte briza elarle las orejas, palpo los bolsillos de su abrigo y se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba.

Adelántense-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo despistada-olvide mi gorro y mis guantes en el compartimento.

Te acompaño-dijo lud-

No seas ridículo-refuto ella danle la mano de la niña a Elizabetha y su maleta al fortachon-toma esto, esperenme en la entrada del anden, no me tardo.

La albina camino entre los vagones casi vacios hasta que llego a su asiento y ahí estaba, lo sacudio un pco para asgurarse de no llevar nada raro en el, entonces se lo coloco sin preocuparse demasiado en ordenar su cabello, colocándose una bufanda negra y un sombrero de lana enla cabeza. Una vez lista reviso que no le faltara nada más y se apresuro a la salida de seguro West estaba desesperado.

Casi al mismo tiempo un ruso alto y rubio salia de su camarin seguido de su hermana, lo preferia si porque detestaba tropzarse con la multitud frenetica por habandonar el tren y tocar tierra luego de tan largo viaje, asi pues camino por el pasillo hasta la saidaa mas proxima donde de seguro lo estaban esperando y asi era apenas salio del lugar se encontro casi por inercia con las personas que habrían de escoltarle hasta el lugar donde se hospedaria. Bajo los últimos escalones que lo separaban del piso acerándose a los hombres entregándoles su equipaje. De pronto paso por su mente la imagen fugaz de la pequeña que habia conocido en el tren y se preguntaba si habia hayado a sus padres, suspiro levemente y al girar un poco la vista noto un vulto rosado de cabellera rubia ceniza siendo alzado por un hombre alto y rubio, rodeada de un par mas de rostros que la veian divertidos, mientras una figura delgada envuelta en un abrigo largo color de solapa ancha, con una sombrero y una bufanda la abrazaba dándole la espalda.

Por segunda vez en el dia sus ojos se cruzaron, volviendo a sentir ello ese extraño y placentero sentimeinto en la boca del estomago, la niña a la distancia le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo amistoso. El ruso hixo lo mismo y siguio su camino hacia mucho que nadie le sonreia tan calida y honestamente.

Menos mal-dijo para si acercándose a la salida donde su coche lo esperaba.

A quien saludas-pregunto la ojiroja dejando la platica de lado y mirando a la niña que aun canturreaba alegremente-

A mi amigo el gigante-respondió la niña inocentemente-el que me ayudo en el tren y que **habla chistoso**

Bien, pues mami debe darle las gracias entonces-dijo esta dándose la vuelta y buscando con la mirada al dichoso personaje-¿donde esta?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Glosario:**_

Walther P38**: **La Walther P38 es una pistola calibre 9 mm que fue desarrollada por la Walther como la pistola estándar de la Wehrmacht a inicios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

**Spitzbuben: **es un tipo de galleta alemana muy famosa y en teoria facil de hacer, esta hecha a base de mantequilla azucar y un poco de canela

**niño Ruso: e**s un termino despectivo parar señalar a los niños fruto de las violaciones en masa cometidas por los rusos, aunque hubo muchos casos de abortos por tal razon, los niños que lograron nacer comunmente eran dados en adopcion por sus madres. En el caso deHanna el apelativo tiene mas que ver ver con las diferncias raciales para con su familia y el hecho de solo tener uno o ningun padre.

**Mädchen: **niña

**Wien Westbahnhof: **La estación de Viena Oeste

**modelo serie **_**05: **__una locomotora que mepezo a operar El 11 de mayo de 1936, alcanzaba los 200 km/h arrastrando 194 toneladas, fue retirada de servicio: En junio de 1958 y desguazada en 196__**0.**_

_**Mei got, ist ein Kind: D**__ios mio, es como un niño_

_**treck:**__mocosa en ruso_

_**verzeih mir: **__perdoneme_

**privet**_: hola en ruso_

_**Danke: **__gracias_

_**glücklich sein: **__mucho gust__**o**_

_**Urales: **__Los __**montes Urales **__(en __ruso__: Ура́льские го́ры, Urálskiye góry) conforman una __cordillera____montañosa que se considera la frontera natural entre __Europa____y __Asia__, aunque en la práctica no constituye una división real, ni lingüística, étnica, climática o histórica. Las características del paisaje son semejantes a ambos lados de sus vertientes. A pesar de su baja altura promedio, la cordillera resalta claramente en comparación de las suaves ondulaciones y llanuras que se encuentran al Este y al Oeste de la misma. Abarca los países de __Rusia____y__Kazajistán__._

_**Polkóvnik: **__Coronel_

_**Bratja:**__hermano en ruso_

**Då svidaniya: **adios en ruso

**Hanna dice que Ivan habla chistoso, debido al asento ruso que tiene cuando habla aleman**


End file.
